Werewolf
by optimistic girl94
Summary: Harry and Hermione find out that Ron has a terrible problem. Together they travel far away to find a cure. Along the way they find interesting people that can help them. Will Harry and Hermione be able to help Ron? This is rated T because of bloody scenes
1. Default Chapter

Werewolf  
Chap1 Full Moon  
  
It was a bright sunny morning at the train station. Harry, Hermione, and Ron were waiting for the Hogwarts express to pick them up and take them to Hogwarts for their sixth year. They all were looking forward to having a wonderful year especially Harry who would be spending it without the Dursleys. When the big black train slowed to a stop in front of them they all gladly got onto the train.

"I can't wait to see who our new DADA (AKA:Defense Against The Dark Arts) teacher will be," Hermione said.

" Yeah maybe he or she might actually keep the job," Harry replied.  
"Ron are you ok? You haven't said a word since we have gotten on the train," Hermione asked concerned.  
"Oh-um-well nothing to say really,"  
" Well hope you boys will get serious about your work this year," she said.  
Harry looked at his best friend Ron he didn't look like he was happy about something.  
"What is eating you mate?" Harry asked.  
" Nothing I am fine really," Ron said.  
Harry didn't believe Ron's reply of course something was wrong he didn't take anything off the trolley when it came. Ron looked out the window seeing the sun setting slowly over the horizon. Turning away from the window he closed his eyes to fall asleep.  
"Ron wake up we're here,"  
Ron got up and walked off the train with his friends. He kept his head down during the carriage ride. When they arrived at Hogwarts they all seated themselves at their correct house tables.  
"Before we start our wonderful feast I must again lay out the rules. No students outside their dorms at night. No students are allowed in the dark forest. Thank you now begin the feast,"  
" The rules never change," Harry said.  
"Well I am hoping this year we won't be breaking any rules," Hermione said, "I want to stay a perfect. You should be thinking about that too Ron."  
"Uh huh,"  
After the feast they all headed down to their common rooms.  
"The moon looks most beautiful when it is full," Hermione said looking out of the window.  
Ron turned to see what Hermione was talking about. The moon did look beautiful but he wished he hadn't looked.  
"You guys go ahead I need to check the hallways one more time,"  
"Ron the Hallways are fine and –  
"It is my job to check again,"  
"Maybe I should come with you," Hermione offered.  
"No but thank you,"  
They watched Ron walked down the corridor for a while till he was out of sight then they went inside the portrait hole. Harry and Hermione took their places in front of the fire.  
"Something is wrong with Ron," Harry said.  
"I am worried he isn't really acting like himself," Hermione said.  
"You're right Hermione you're right,"

---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ------------------- Ron stood in the dark forest afraid as ever. He hoped no one would see him here. Like every night he changed. His feet grew in size along with his arms. He grew a dog like nose and sharp claws. His clothes ripped off not able to fit anymore .He raced through the dark forest wildly. Running into a unicorn his werewolf instincts attacked the poor animal brutally. The unicorn kicked and shrieked as he ripped through his flesh. Afterwards Ron ran off leaving the poor animal dead.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Harry woke up sweating from a scary dream it was very strange because it was about Ron being a werewolf, which was completely false. Looking over to Ron's bed Harry saw it was empty. Immediately Harry jumped up to see if what he saw was true. Looking closely Harry saw indeed that Ron was gone. He went to see if he was downstairs but he saw no one in the chairs. Sitting in a chair he decided he would wait to see if Ron would show up. Harry dozed off during watch.

"Harry wake up,"

"Huh?"

"Why were you sleeping downstairs Harry?" Hermione questioned.

"I was waiting for Ron," Harry explained, "he wasn't in bed last night." Hermione turned too look at Ron who only shrugged.

"Maybe you were having a dream Harry," Hermione said.

"It was no dream," Harry said.

"Well why don't we talk about this over breakfast," Ron said.

They all went to the Great hall where they sat to eat breakfast.

"You are saying you were in bed all night?"

"Yes Harry didn't get up once," Ron said taking a sip of his pumpkin juice.

"O.k. if you say,"  
After breakfast they went to Care of Magical Creatures. They met Hagrid outside his house along with the other students.

"'ello we 'ill be learnin about a ery majestic animal,"

"What is this animal Hagrid?" "Glad yer asked arry we will be learnin about ell it is er serprise," he said taking them into the darkforest. Hagrid turned to face the students smiling proudly.

"We ill be learnin about an unicorn,"

Everyone gasped some even threw up. Confused Hagrid turned around to see an awful sight. There it was a unicorn lying dead on the forest floor ripped up so badly it was sickening.

"Well er this was a er um I don't know what type of animal would do such a thing,"

" What do we do know Hagrid?" "Well we er open yer books to page five hundred and fifty five and read about unicorns," Harry, Hermione, and Ron walked back into Hogwarts ready to head to their next class, but Hermione stopped.

"Hermione why did you stop we will be late?" Harry asked.

"Harry what ever hurt that animal can't possibly be an animal from the darkforest," Hermione explained, "it is too torn up to be an animal from the darkforest."

"What are you saying Hermione?" Harry asked.

"Well the only animal I can think of is well a werewolf,"

"Shouldn't we be on our way?" Ron asked.

"Come to think of it yeah, werewolf could have,"

" Hermione you don't want to be late for Arthimacy," Ron said.

" You're right Ron, bye guys,"

"What was that for?" Harry asked.

" Oh you know how Hermione is about being late for class," Ron said walking on.

"Yeah,"

In Divination Harry and Ron took their sits in the way back.

"Today class will be reading palms," Pro. Trelawney said, "it might take a while to understand someone's palm but page two hundred and thirty three will guide you."

Harry and Ron opened their books to the page. First Harry looked at Ron's hand he examined all the lines.

"Ron your palms tells me you are hiding something but I can't tell what,"

" Hiding something Harry I would never you and Hermione are my friends why would I possible hide something from the both of you?"

"I don't know,"

"Well Harry your palms says that we should stop doing this silly palm reading,"

"Really Mr. Weasley it seems to tell me that he will take part in a dangerous journey to save a friend. Read the book correctly while reading palms O.K.?" Pro.Trelawney said.

After Divination they met Hermione in the great hall for lunch. "Well Ron are you hiding something from us?" Harry asked.

"Harry where did that come from?" Hermione asked.

"Harry is suspicious because during the palm reading he read that I was hiding something so now he thinks there is something I need to share," Ron said then started stuffing his mouth.  
"Don't tell me you believe that rubbish Harry,"  
"Hermione as you said yourself he hasn't been himself,"  
" Well-  
"Ron you know you can tell us anything because we are your friends," Harry reminded him.  
"I know but well-  
Ron thought about telling them but he could just see the look on their faces. Horror struck they would be if he said what was wrong. So he kept his mouth shut and said no more. On their way to potions class they ran into Maulthoy and he his goons.  
"If it isn't The Boy who lived, Ron Weasel and the know it all, how nice to see you all," he smirked.  
They tried to walk past Maulthoy and his friends but they stood in the way.  
"Move out of the way Mautlhoy,"Harry said,  
"No I think I would like to stand right here it is you who is in my way,"  
"Maulthoy if you are still mad that your dad is in Aszkaban it is isn't Harry fault only his own if you ask me he deserves to be there," Ron said.  
"I don't think I asked you," Maulthoy sneered.  
They just walked around Maulthoy and his friends. Finally sitting themselves in their sits the bell rang while Maulthoy and his friends walked in.

"Aw yes well for being late Harry, Hermione and Ron thirty points deducted from Gryffindor," Pro. Snape said.

"That's not fair they came in later than us and-

"For speaking when not told to you will get another thirty points off,"

All of the Slytherans snickered at the Gryffindor's lost points.

"Class we will learn to make a potion tell the truth," he said taping the board to show the directions. Getting to work they made their potions. At dinner Ron got up.

"Ron where are you going?"

"To the common rooms," he lied. Ron checked to make sure no one was watching and opened the doors to the outside. In the common rooms Ron wasn't to be found. Harry and Hermione even checked in the boy's dormitories but found nothing.

"This is becoming ridiculous," Harry said.

"Where could he be?" Hermione asked worried.

"Well I have a hunch," Harry said.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

In the darkforest Ron again transformed feeling sorry he left his friends like that. He again wildly raced deeper into the forest. The same forest Harry and Hermione were checking.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Harry why would Ron be in here?"

" I don't know," Harry said, "did you here that?"

"What?" Hermione asked. "Over there in the bushes," Harry said walking to it.

Opening the bushes they found nothing. They heard a wild growl from behind them. Turning around they came eye to eye with a werewolf.

"Harry it's a werewolf,"

The werewolf growled and snarled. Harry was scratched in the face by the werewolf claws causing him to fall over. Hermione was there whimpering in the sight of the terrible beast. Closing in on Hermione the werewolf let out at mighty howl.  
"Harry do something," Hermione pleaded.  
" Curico!" he yelled stunning the beast.  
Hermione ran over to Harry being careful as not to get near the unconscious werewolf. They headed to the hospital wing first to do something about Harry's wound. Then they went back to there dormitories still not finding Ron.

End chapter one. Read and review.


	2. The Death of a Student

Werewolf  
  
Chap2 The Death of a Student  
  
Ron woke up in the darkforest feeling horrible pain. He flashed back to what happened last night he couldn't believe Harry attacked him but then again to Harry Ron was some big scary beast that was going to kill them. Wishing he could control himself he got up ignoring the pain and went back inside Hogwarts.

"See something strange is going on," Harry said at breakfast, "Ron wasn't in bed at all." "You're right Harry it was like he disappeared," she said spooning the eggs into her mouth. "Something is up," Harry said, "He isn't telling us anything anymore."  
"Shh here he comes," Hermione said.  
Ron came in and plopped down across from Harry and Hermione. He didn't say anything he just ate.  
"So Ron we were looking for you last night," Hermione said.  
"We looked everywhere even in the dark forest," Harry said eyeing Ron.  
"We didn't find you but we saw a werewolf," Hermione said, "hey Harry maybe that was the werewolf that attacked the unicorn."  
"Yeah, maybe," Harry replied, "We should probably tell Dumbledore."  
Ron began to get a terrible feeling in his stomach, if they told Dumbledore he wouldn't be able to change outside. There would be people there scouting the darkforest and they would find him.  
"No Harry if we tell Dumbledore he will know we were out at night and that is breaking a rule," she said, "I want to stay a perfect remember?"  
"If we don't tell it could attack someone might even kill someone," Harry said.  
There they were talking about Ron and they didn't even know it. Ron was glad they didn't know he wasn't ready for them to know.  
"Ron what do you think?"  
"What? Whatever Hermione,"  
Sitting in their sits they waited for their defense against the dark arts teacher to speak. "Hello I am Pro. Sirum and today we will be learning about werewolves,"

He told them to open their books to page three hundred and twenty five. Ron stared at the page that described him an uncontrollable beast. He wished with all his might Hermione wouldn't think he was a werewolf. The third year she found out Pro.Lupin was a werewolf and they accepted it but others didn't.

"O.k. I want all of you to write an essay on how you can tell if someone is a werewolf,"

Ron was afraid someone would find him out so he didn't pay attention during transfiguration. The only thing that caught his attention was the Qudditch game after lunch Gryffindor vs. Slytheran. Of course the Gryffindors won because Harry did a wicked job but Ron just couldn't be happy for them at the moment. The worse thing that happened was at dinner.  
"Hey Harry isn't it funny that everything that is right here in this book is proving Ron is a werewolf, funny don't you think?" Hermione laughed.  
"Let me see, yeah it does," Harry laughed.  
" Guys I have to-

"Hey Weasel are you a werewolf?" Maulthoy asked smirking.

"What kind of question is that?" Ron asked.

" Oh it would prove why you are always out of control," Maulthoy laughed.

Crabbe and Gogle laughed along with him.

"Ignore him Ron he is nothing but a git," Hermione said.

"I have to go," Ron said.

"What to change into a werewolf awoooooooooooooooooo!"

"Get off it Maulthoy," Harry said.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- Ron hurried down the corridor opening the big doors. Running into the darkforest he heard footsteps behind him. Turning around he saw no one. He began to change into a werewolf again. "You are werewolf!" Maulthoy yelled.

The werewolf turned around to look at Maulthoy. Scared as ever Maulthoy brought out his wand. Inching closer to Maulthoy the werewolf growled.

"Come any closer and I will – um – uh – use my wand," Maulthoy panicked.

Maulthoy brought out his wand and pointed it at the approaching werewolf.

"Stupefy!" he yelled.

The werewolf was flung against the tree. Maulthoy began to gloat happily.

"No one messes with a Maulthoy," he said turning to head back into Hogwarts.

Bam! The werewolf leaped onto Maulthoy biting into him harshly. Screaming loudly Maulthoy tired to get the beast off of him. Getting the beast off ,Maulthoy tried to crawl back to Hogwarts.  
"Ow let go!" he screamed as the werewolf ripped through him.

The werewolf didn't stop it kept biting and biting.

"Someone help me," Maulthoy cried, "someone please help me."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- Hermione and Harry sat in the chairs of the Gryffindor towers again waiting for Ron.

"He isn't her again," Hermione said.

"Well Maulthoy did get him mad he must be cooling off somewhere," Harry said.

" Maybe,"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------ The werewolf was ripping the boy apart even though the boy was near death; blood was staining the beast's teeth and all around his face. Maulthoy laid there deafted still spiting up blood form the force of the werewolf shaking him.  
"Simper incisors!" he yelled with the last breath he had causing a huge slash across the werewolf 's face.

The Werewolf left the boy there to die in peace.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ron walked through the portrait hole hiding his gash from last night.

"Where have you been Ron?" Hermione asked stomping her left foot.

"Nowhere,"

"Nowhere it has to be somewhere,"

"Are you hiding something," Harry asked.

Ron lowered his hand to show his friends his huge slash that was still bleeding.

"Ron what happened?" Hermione asked shocked.

"Well Maulthoy put up a huge fight," Ron said telling the truth.

"That Maulthoy first I am going to give him a piece of my mind and then I will tell a teacher," Hermione rambled on,

"I can't believe you got in a fight with him but I guess it's Maulthoy."

"I will show him what happens when he messes with my friends," Harry said punching the air.  
They stomped up to Crabbe and Gogle in the Great Hall and demanded to see Maulthoy. "He is dead," they said.

"Dead?"

"He was murdered yesterday," Gogle said.  
Hermione and Harry looked shocked Hermione even cried. Ron did the exact opposite he ran.

End of chapter two read and review.


	3. Truth Unfolds

Werewolf  
  
Chap3 Truth Unfolds  
  
Ron didn't know exactly where he was running to but he ran. He believed if he ran his problems would disappear. Running to the portrait of the fat lady he said the password.  
"Shouldn't you be in class?"  
"I don't care just let me in," Ron said.  
"Why aren't you-  
"Please just let me in," he interrupted. The portrait opened and Ron ran in. Hurrying up the stairs he fell on his bed burying his head in his pillow. He heard someone walk in the room. Feeling extra weight on his bed he thought he heard someone talk to him.  
"Ron I know you must be shocked about what you heard but don't worry that much it isn't liked you killed him or something,"  
Ron looked up to see Harry and Hermione smiling at him. If only they knew Ron thought. Hermione got off Ron's bed about to go to the door.  
"Come on Ron we must be off to class I really don't want to be late," Hermione said.  
"We should go mate," Harry said. Ron got up leaving with his friend promising to tell them sooner or later. Outside of Hogwarts Hagrid waited for everyone to settle down before he began class.  
"I am deeply srry about the tragedy and I ill make the class swift and easy ter day," Hagrid said.  
"Hagrid before you start may I talk to Maulthoy's friends?" Dumbledore asked.  
"Sure," Crabbe, Gogle and the rest of Maulthoy's friends went with Dumbledore. After Care of Magical Creatures they headed to Potions.

"I wonder how Pro. Snape is handling the news?" Harry asked.

"Hey Ron!" Ron turned around to see Ginny, who he hadn't talked to for a while.

"Did you hear about Maulthoy?"Ginny asked.  
"Wondered who killed him?" Harry pondered.  
"I am guessing some animal in the darkforest," Hermione said.  
"Yeah some vicious beast might have," Harry said.  
"I wonder why he was in the darkforest anyway?" Hermione asked. Walking into potions class Ron found it quite dark. He wondered why but soon found out.  
"Today is a tragic day in Hogwarts because a student no not just a student a friend was found dead in the darkforest," Pro.Snape said, "I will not rest till we find that creature and kill it."

The Slytherians cheered this making Ron feel uncomfortable. Pro. Snape went on with his lesson about the sleeping potion not once deducting points form the Gryffindors. When class was over they headed to lunch. Ron barely touched anything on his plate, which was a first for him. Harry looked at his friend wondering why he was so low.  
  
"Ron I didn't know you were that close to Maulthoy," Harry said.

"Well Harry it doesn't really matter if he was close or not I bet it still hurts,"

"Guys I need to tell you and my sister something after lunch o.k.?"

"O.k." they said.  
In the boy dormitories Ron looked around making sure no one was around. Then he looked at his friend and sister swallowing a huge lump in his throat.  
"Well you guys must be wondering why I have been out at night-  
"Please tell us why?" Hermione interrupted.  
"Yes anyway um I don't know exactly how to say this but I am a werewolf," Ron said then sat down on his bed waiting for the screams but none came.  
"Ron why did you gather us up like this to tell us a huge lie?" Ginny asked.  
"Yes Ron we would like to know why?" Hermione asked.  
"Guys Last night I was outside I saw Maulthoy he saw me I was changing and well didn't have control so I killed him and-  
"You want me to believe that my best mate is a werewolf?" Harry said hiding a smile.  
" Yes but please keep it a secret I don't want anyone else to know," Ron said.  
"Ron we should tell someone I mean what if you attack again," Hermione said stiffing a giggle.  
"Yes Ron you might hurt one of us," Harry said smiling.  
"Maybe you're right," Ron said.  
Hermione, Harry and Ginny burst into laughter. Ron couldn't understand but then it was clear they didn't believe him they thought he was coocco.  
"Ron the death of Maulthoy has nothing to do with you now for the story you a werewolf that is just silly," Hermione said.  
"Harry you guys said you met up with a werewolf two days ago right?"  
"Yeah Ron,"  
"To defend Hermione and you, you casted curico,"Ron said.  
"How did you know that?"  
"Like I said before I was that werewolf,"  
"Ron it was funny the first time now it is not,"

Ginny said getting up and leaving. Hermione and Harry looked at Ron one last time then they too left. Ron tried didn't he? Defense Against the Dark Arts wasn't that amazing it was the same as always. At dinner though wasn't the same.

"Ron tell us really why you have been out at night," Hermione asked.

"I already told you,"

"You don't expect me to believe that wild tale," Hermione said.

"Fine don't believe it I am leaving," he said. Ron got up and left his friends.

If they weren't going to believe him that was fine with him. Hermione and Harry followed Ron into the darkforest. This is where he has been going every night but why? Harry thought. Hermione saw Ron stop not going any further.

"Ron what are you doing here?!" Hermione yelled.

" What are you guys doing here?" Ron asked, "go now before it is too-

"Ron mate!" Harry yelled. Ron began to change right before their eyes. Growing larger feet and arms. His shiny dangerous teeth looked like it could rip through any type of skin. Harry now believed everything Ron said.

"Hermione if he is the werewolf-

"Then he killed the unicorn attacked us and killed Maulthoy," Hermione interrupted.

"We better go now before he sees us," Harry said. They both slowly walked out of the darkforest.  
"That was close," Harry said.  
"Most defiantly lets go inside before- A large hand took Harry by the leg and dragged him back into the darkforest. Hermione let out a scream.  
"Hermione!"  
"Harry hold on I am going to get help!" Harry looked up at the beast that was his friend Ron. How did this happen? Harry thought. Harry felt the warm breath upon his face. Adjusting to the dark he saw the face of a werewolf.  
"Mate it is me Harry," Harry said, "remember."  
  
The werewolf only growled showing his powerful teeth. Harry reached out to touch the werewolf's face but by doing so he was bit by the powerful teeth. The blood dripped down Harry's hand splashing the ground.

Harry hoped Hermione would get back before Ron did anything drastic. Hermione ran down the corridors of Hogwarts screaming at everyone she saw. She ran into Dumbledore, which was lucky for her.

"Dumbledore Harry's in the darkforest with a werewolf," Hermione said, " but don't hurt it."

"Why?"

"It's Ron," Harry laid there the werewolf or Ron above him. If he moves Ron would kill him. This must have been how Maulthoy felt. Harry looked up at the Ron wondering how they could help him. Harry heard people in the forest he hoped it was help.

"Harry," "Pro. Dumbledore,"

"We will find a way to help you without hurting Mr.Weasley," He said.

" Why? This same werewolf killed a student. I say we kill it before it kills us," Harry knew who could have said that defiantly Pro.Snape.

"Pro. Snape listen do not hurt –

Before Dumbledore could finish Pro. Snape whipped out his wand yelling Averakedavra. Luckily the spell missed but Ron leaped off Harry and attacked Pro.Snape wildly. Pro.Snape was nearly ripped in half. Ron tore at him but before Ron could kill him Pro. Dumbledore froze Ron so he would attack no more.  
"Pro. Snape needs to be taken to St.Mungos now," Pro.Dumbledore instructed.  
"What is going to happen?" Harry asked.  
" Pro. Snape will be o.k.,"  
"No I mean Ron," Harry said.  
"Well he might have to go home,"  
"You can't maybe if he changes in the darkforest and no one goes in there-

"Harry what if he decides to go inside?" Dumbledore asked. Harry forgot about that if Ron went inside he could kill almost everyone. Harry looked at his bleeding hand then kept quiet. "There might be a cure," Hermione said, "like wolfsbain."

" Yes Hermione but a lot of the ingredients are not around here and also is hard to make," he said.

"So you are just going to kick him out of school," Harry yelled.

"I'm sorry," he said picking up Ron then heading inside.

"Harry it will be o.k." Hermione said patting him on the shoulder.

"No it won't,"

They both went back inside hoping tomorrow wouldn't be as bad as today.

End of chapter three.


	4. Goodbye Hogwarts

Werewolf

(An: I don't own Harry Potter. I know it has been a while since I have updated but here you go.)

Chap 4 Goodbye Hogwarts

Sunlight shone through the window waking a sleepy Ron up. Shooting up in bed he looked around him. What had happened? All he remembered was going into the forest to change and then Hermione and Harry. Hermione and Harry! Where were they? Frantically he shot down the stairs to look for his friends hoping they were okay. Ron let out a sigh of relief when he saw them waiting downstairs.

" Hey, Harry, Hermione," he smiled. " I am so glad to see both of you. I thought I…

" Ron," Hermione began then cried.

" What is wrong, Hermione?"

" Since she can't say it I will," Harry agreed. " Ron, you have to leave."

" Leave the room? Why I just got here and …

" No, not the room this school," Harry stated.

Staring at his two friends Ron let out a loud laugh. He walked over to Harry placing a hand on his shoulder while holding his stomach from so much laughing. Harry frowned making Ron step back.

" Hermione, Harry is kidding right?" Ron asked.

Sadly she lowered her head.

" Why? What did I do?" he panicked. " I don't understand.

" Ron, last night you attacked Pro. Snape," she frowned. " You also killed a student the day before."

" But…why?"

" Pro. Dumbledore tried to…

" But Pro. Lupin is just like me and Dumbledore gave him a chance. Why not me?"

" Ron, then we had a medicine to keep Pro. Lupin under control," Harry explained. " We don't have anymore of the medicine, Ron. Don't worry we will find some more and you will be…  
" When do I leave?" Ron interrupted Harry.

" You leave at lunch," Harry answered.

" I better go pack," he grumbled.

Once Ron's belongings were in order. He took one long look at the boy's dorms and then headed back downstairs.

" Now, Ron, don't give up on us," Hermione commanded. " You will be back to school in no time."

" Thanks, Hermione," he smiled. " I won't give up."

" Good,"

In the great hall Dumbledore told Ron that he wouldn't have to attend classes and neither would Hermione and Harry just to keep Ron company. After breakfast the three friends headed outsides.

" Oh, Ron, don't be sad,"

" Hermione, how can I not be sad? I am being expelled," Ron yelled.

" Calm down everything will be okay," Hermione assured.

Sadly Ron looked across the field. Squinting he could see the qudditch field. He would miss playing all afternoon then coming back sweaty and tired. Hagrid's hut was in the distance. Hagrid was so nice to him and now he had to leave never see the friendly giant again.

" Hey why don't we go see, Hagrid," Harry suggested.

Ron didn't respond but decided it would be okay. When they arrived at Hagrid's hut they knocked on his door. Slowly it was opened and they were invited in.  
" I heard about your situation," Hagrid frowned.

" Yeah," Ron frowned. " It isn't fair."

" Lots a things aren't fair," Hagrid added.

" I don't want to leave Hogwarts," Ron hollered.

Hagrid smiled then frowned. Harry and Hermione cried and that made Ron cry. For the past forty minutes they cried.

" You better get," Hagrid stuttered. " Don't want to miss lunch."

The trio nodded and left Hagrid. Once inside they took their seats at the Gryffindor table. Ginny rushed to Ron's side tears falling from her eyes.

" Ron, you can't leave," she wailed. " You are the only brother I have got here," she cried.

" It will be okay, Ginny," Ron grinned. " You can see me during the Christmas holidays."

" That is so far away," she whined.

After Dumbledore made a small announcement everyone began to eat. Pushing his food away in disgust Ron sat quietly.

" You must eat something," Hermione urged.

" I have to tell you guys how this all happened," Ron said.

" What?" they asked.

" How I became," he whispered. " A werewolf."

**_Flashback_**

_It was a bright summer morning and the Weasly kids were playing a game of qudditch._

" _Hey, Ron!" Fred shouted._

" _What?" he yelled back._

" _You let the bludger get away," George complained. _

" _It was your job to watch it," Fred frowned._

" _Why? Both of you are the beaters," Ron argued. " Why can't you both watch it? You are supposed to anyway."_

_Fred glared at Ron ordering him to go look for it. Sadly Ron obeyed looking in the back of the house. Searching everywhere he couldn't find it. The sun slowly was setting, so Ron began to walk back home. There was a snap and Ron spun around, but there was no one there. Quickly he raced to his front door and the creature raced too. _

_Finally Ron made it to his door, but he was too late. Sharp teeth bit down on his ankle and dragged him away from his doorstep. Yelling for his parents he was surprised to find out that no one could hear him. Pain surged through Ron's body as he fainted. The next bright sunny morning his mother and father found him outside. They both were too worried to ask him what happened. So Ron didn't tell anyone because he didn't want them to think that he was going to become a werewolf. He didn't want his family to shun him._

**_End Flashback_**

" And that is what happened," Ron ended.

" Didn't they think it was strange when you started disappearing every time the moon was full?" Hermione asked.

" Yes, but I just fed them lies," Ron explained.

" So that was what I saw the night before we went back to Hogwarts," Ginny pondered. " See I was so excited to go back to Hogwarts that I couldn't sleep, so I looked out my window. And there outside was a werewolf. I was so scared after that I went right to sleep hoping that the animal wouldn't come inside."

Ron watched Pro. Dumbledore walk over to him. It was time for him to leave Hogwarts forever. Taking a huge breath Ron followed the headmaster outside. The huge black train stood waiting for him to enter. As he climbed aboard he saw his friends waving. There was no one else on the train with him, but there was someone in the same compartment with him. She had long brown hair and chocolate brown eyes. She was wearing a long black dress. He guessed she was some type of guard.

" Hi," he smiled.

" Hello," she answered back.

" So, what are you doing here?" he asked.

" I am a supposed to keep you from getting off the train and murdering everyone," she calmly explained.

Ron's expression showed he was ashamed. Was he really that dangerous? The train chugged down the tracks slowly making a low grumbling sound. As his head drooped Ron tried to stay awake, so he would be ready to leap off the train once it stopped. His eyelids began to fall as he entered a deep sleep. A strong nudge woke him up. Looking up he came face to face with the guard. She informed him that he needed to exit the train. Rubbing his eyes Ron walked down the stairs.

" Ronald dear," a high pitch voice broke through the night sky.

Turning to meet the owner of the voice he saw his mom who looked frightened. She shook her head from side to side. Fred and George stood in the back ground along with their father.

" When I heard the news I couldn't believe it," she wailed. " My son a…werewolf."

" No, son of mine is a werewolf," Mr. Weasly boomed. " No way."

Fred and George kept quiet during the whole family reunion. They didn't even say anything when they entered the car. Only when they were in their house did the twins speak.

" So, Ron, you uh…killed someone," Fred whispered.

" Who was it?" George questioned.

" I rather not talk about it," he frowned.

" Come on everyone else already knows," George, whined. " Mum won't tell us. She says it doesn't concern us."

" I think when our brother goes and kills off someone I think it concerns a lot of us," Fred added.

Ron stared at his feet wishing none of this happened.

" Malfoy," he mumbled.

" What?' they asked getting closer.

" Malfoy," he grumbled.

" Who?"

"**MALFOY!** Okay," he broke down into tears.

" Malfoy, as in Draco Malfoy," they asked.

Ron nodded wiping away his tears. The two twins began to smile.

" Good job, Ron," Fred patted him on the back.

" We thought we would have to do it ourselves," George added.

Both of them looked at each other and broke into laughter. They didn't believe their litter brother. Fred and George especially didn't believe that Ron was a werewolf.

" Ron, you know and we know that you aren't a werewolf," Fred smiled.

" We know that was some excuse for you to tell mum and dad without them knowing what really happened," George assumed. " You probably did something like trying to blow up Pro. Snape's classroom."

" But I am a werewolf," Ron hollered. " I killed someone and I almost killed Harry and Pro. Snape."

" Sure you did, Ron," Fred said.

The twins left the room but George stayed back.

" If you want to tell me what really happened I'm here," he winked.

Ron went to bed that night feeling troubled and a little sick.

* * *

End chapter 4 


	5. Full Moon

Werewolf

(An: I don't own Harry Potter.)

Chap 5 Full Moon

Once Ron woke up he immediately felt sickness hit him head on. All through breakfast he pondered about his health. Why was he feeling sick? His mother and father kept a close eye on him.

" Ronald dear," his mother asked. " You seem a little ill. Maybe you should lay down."

" No mum," Ron groaned. " I am fine."

An owl swooped through the opened window landing on the Weasly's table gracefully. Reaching for the letter it was snatched out of the way before Ron could pick it up. Mrs. Weasly stared at the letter in her hand then handed it to her husband who shook his head after he read it.

" Ron, Fred, George," Mrs. Weasly called. " Your father and I will be going out."

" Where?" the twins asked.

" We are just going out," she stated.

When Ron's parents left the house Fred and George informed Ron they had work. Since Ron was all alone he decide to sleep the day away. There was a rumbling sound downstairs that startled Ron. A bright light shone under his door making him smile. His brothers were home. Slowly he looked outside and noticed the moon was bright and completely full. Ron jumped into his bed and pulled the covers over his head.

Fred went up the stairs to check on his brother. When he opened the door he jumped back when he saw something moving in Ron's bed. Relaxing he smiled his brother was sleeping. Quietly he walked up to the bed and threw off the covers. He fell backwards shakily sliding back. What was that? He asked himself. It couldn't be Ron. The powerful beast climbed out of the bed and inched toward Fred. A huge nose sniffed up and down Fred. Calmly he sat shaking. A loud growl escaped the werewolf's mouth. Fred noticed the beast was wearing torn clothing. Ron's clothes. Could that mean that Ron was telling the truth and that he really killed Malfoy?

" Ron, is that you?" Fred asked.

The werewolf stopped growling and stared at Fred. Slowly he reached out his hand to touch his beast like brother. Snatching his hand away he examined it. There was blood dripping from a cut on his hand.

" You bit me," he whined.

Drool fell onto Fred's lap as Ron growled louder.

" It is better that being eaten alive," he quickly stated. " George!"

The door creaked open as George walked through the door.

" Yeah Fred!" he shouted.

" Imbecile!" he screamed. " I'm over here."

George looked toward his twin then saw the beast and just stood there.

" Wha-wha-what is that?" he stuttered.

" You know our brother who isn't a werewolf?" Fred began.

George nodded.

" He's werewolf,"

During Fred and George's conversation the hairy beast growled.

" Fred, maybe you can come over here," George offered. " And then we can call mum and dad once we escape."

" Good plan," Fred frowned. " One thing you forgot. The werewolf isn't blind."

" Do you want to get eaten alive?" he asked.

Fred sat and thought about what his brother asked. Then thought about Malfoy who was dead. He decided he was going to take a risk. He moved each part of his body at a time. Two pairs of yellow black eyes watched his every move. Finally Fred made it away from the wall and was about to head toward George, but then the beast attacked.

Blood curdling screams came out of Fred's mouth. He felt like he was being shocked. Pain surged through his veins as he yelled. George watched frightened. Looking to the floor he saw red liquid splashing the ground. He began to have an uncontrollable coughing fit and more blood sprayed out of his mouth.

" Ron, please listen to me," George pleaded. " Fred and I are your brothers."

Directing his head toward George the beast roared and crawled over to him. The werewolf was in front of him now sniffing him up and down.

" Ron, you don't want to eat me I taste very bad," he twitched. " I am all bone no meat."

The beast's growl grew louder.

" But if you want to eat me I guess that is okay too," George screamed in a high pitch voice.

Fred groaned slightly on the floor in pain. Crimson liquid stained the floor quick. The beast attacked again. Sadly Fred watched his brother scream in pain. He tired to crawl over to Ron's chest to get his wand, but gave up once the pain was unbearable. Large teeth continued to shred George apart. Blood splashed onto the beast's staining its furry face. Pieces of bloody flesh stuck in between its teeth. Holding onto the werewolf's head George tried to get it off him.

" Fred," George cried weakly.

Hearing this Fred scrambled to Ron's trunk and began the search for a wand. Helplessly George gurgled up blood from his mouth as the werewolf continued to chew him up. Luckily Fred made it to the trunk and fumbled with the lock. Soon the box was open and Fred was rummaging inside for a wand. To get the creature away from him George picked up a sock from in the room and waged it in the beast's face. Quickly the sock was attacked and George was ignored.

" George," Fred croaked. " Over here."

George slithered over to Fred quickly fearing their brother Ron was going to attack again. Suddenly the sock was forgotten and the beast stared at the twins. Growling the creature showed off his big teeth that were completely stained in human blood, and had pieces of flesh sticking in between some teeth.

" George," Fred frowned. " I think Ron is ready for seconds."

" Fred, I don't want to die," he cried.

" Sh," he smiled. " We wont. I have Ron's wand."

" What if it doesn't work," he asked the beast getting closer to them.

" Well, George, then when Ron is a human again tomorrow morning he isn't going to want to have breakfast."

" What is that supposed to mean?" George questioned.

" It means if this doesn't work we will both be eaten alive,"

George thought about this for a moment and freaked. Wildly he shook his brother begging him to save them. Aiming for the creature Fred opened his mouth.

" Stupefy!" he hollered.

* * *

Flying through the sky a small bluebird perched itself on a tree. A body lifted itself off the ground. The boy scratched his head looking around at the bright scenery. What was he doing outside? Ron looked up to see his house in front of him shrugging he walked to the front and entered the already opened door. Why was the door opened? He asked himself as he climbed the stairs. And where were his parents?

" Fred! George!" he called.

There was a strange taste in his mouth that he didn't notice until he opened his door. A shriek escaped him as he took in his surroundings. Blood stained the walls and the floor. Whose blood? He wondered. And why did he have an awful taste in his mouth? It tasted like…blood! Ron's heart raced as he ran to his bathroom. Inside he flicked on the lights and peered into the mirror. He noticed he wasn't wearing a shirt or pants. Looking closer he saw blood all over the skin around his face. Grabbing a cloth he turned on the water to wash his face. There was blood on his hands too. Even after he washed his face and his mouth he still had that blood taste.

He tried to put the puzzle together, but he just couldn't figure it out. Maybe Fred and George knew. Speaking of Fred and George where were they? And why was blood everywhere in his room? Opening his door he walked out falling on his face. What the heck was lying on his floor? Dusting himself off he looked to find the object that caused him to fall. Now where was it? Ron dropped to the floor screaming out in horror. How did this happen? Who would do this? And why? Fred and George were lying on the floor their skin almost completely ripped off and their bones peeked out in some places. George scared Ron the most his eyes were wide open with shock unlike Fred who had his eyes closed.

" Fred," Ron whimpered. " George."

There was no reply.

" What happened? Who did this to you?"

Why couldn't Ron remember what happened? Was it a thief? Or was it a death eater? Or worse was it voldermort?

**_No you did it._**

" What?" Ron yelled. " Who said that?"

**_You killed them._**

" No, I couldn't have," Ron shook his head. " I don't remember anything and…

**_Of course you did. You don't remember because you don't want to._**

" No," Ron backed away.

_**Horrible things werewolves are. They end up killing their own friends or brothers.**_

Ron was going insane. He knew it. Why else would he be hearing voices? He couldn't have done that to Fred and George. They were his brothers.

**_When you are a werewolf you don't stop to think about what you are doing._**

The voice was everywhere, but Ron couldn't see the owner. Why couldn't he see him?

_**Look in the mirror and you will see who I am.**_

Whirling around Ron saw a mirror. There was a large growling werewolf in the reflection. Then right before his eyes the werewolf turned into a boy with red hair. It was him. His reflection was grinning.

" **_See I was here the whole time_**," his reflection smirked. "**_We killed them. And you know it."_**

" No, no," Ron stammered. " I…

" **_Once people find your brothers, we will be in trouble," _**the voice boomed. "**_Leave now!_**"

Hesitantly Ron looked back at his torn up brothers then ran. Just like he did when Malfoy died. Flinging himself down the stairs he continued out the open door. He killed his brothers. Tears slipped down his cheek as he ran. Ron didn't know where he was going, but now he didn't care. He just wanted to get away. Far away from his problems.

* * *

End chapter 5. 


	6. Hogwarts here we Come!

Werewolf

(An: Sorry it took so long to update.)

Chap6 Hogwarts here we come!

Leafy branches slapped Ron in the face as he walked through the thick forest. Buzzing sounds filled the atmosphere. When Ron was confident he was far away he stopped to rest. Tears slid down his red face. He had no idea where he was going now. Home wasn't an option. Ron then decided that he would live on his own.

" I can live on my own," Ron yelled out.

He felt proud of him self, and didn't know why. A low growling came from his stomach. He was hungry. Looking around all he saw was leaves, grass, dirt, and more leaves. Nothing looked edible outside. He was going to starve then he was going to die. Ron began to cry again until he heard a sound.

" Who's crying," the voice asked.

Ron hid in the bushes afraid that it was someone looking for him. Peeking through the leaves he saw a small girl looking up. Her long blonde hair was up in a ponytail and she had bright sapphire eyes.

" She doesn't look dangerous," Ron spoke to himself.

" Hello, please come out" she begged. " I wont hurt you."

Seeing the look of desperation on the small child's face he decided to emerge form his hiding. The girl continued to look into the sky searching for someone.

" Hi," Ron answered.

" Hey," the girl smiled.

Ron sat on a near by log and asked the girl to sit with him. She happily accepted and placed herself next to him.

" What brings you out her little girl?" Ron questioned.

" I am not little," she screamed. " I am twelve years old. And I have always been out here."

" Well, excuse my rudeness," he apologized. " I forgot to ask you your name."

" My name is Faith," she smiled. " And your rudeness has been excused."

" My name is Ron Weasly," he responded.

" I like that name," she grinned.

" Thank you," he answered.

Faith placed her arms behind her head and looked into the sky.

" Why have you always been out here?" he asked.

" I don't tell everyone I meet, but… I am going to tell you," she frowned. " I am a werewolf."

The small girl stared at him.

" Aren't you going to run?" she asked.

" No, I understand how you feel," he smiled. " I too am a werewolf."

" Wow, I never met a fellow werewolf before," she said astonished.

Ron frowned.

" Were you the one crying?" she asked.

" Huh?"

" Were you the one crying?" she asked again.

" Yes, I was,"

" Why?"

Ron let out a huge sigh. Looking into the sky he saw the girl watching him anxiously.

" Faith, promise me you wont tell anyone," he pleaded.

" Not a soul,"

" Good," he began. " Faith, I killed my brothers."

Faith clamped a hand over her mouth in shock.

" I'm sorry," she replied.

" You shouldn't be," he assured her. " It was all my fault. Thinking I could hide from what I really was inside a monster. I mean my brothers did nothing, but I just killed them."

Faith looked gloomy. Ron smiled placing a hand on her shoulder.

" Your not a monster, Ron," she smiled.

" I am," he looked at his feet.

" No, I am," she stated. " And I am sure of it."

" No," Ron laughed. " You're just a little…

" I killed my parents Ron, and my brothers and sisters," she cried. " I've lived out here ever since I was seven."

" Oh," Ron lowered his head. " I am sorry to hear that."

" They didn't even finish singing happy birthday to me," she whined.

Ron patted her on the back gently. To think he thought he had it bad, but the small girl next to him had it worse. After patting her for thirty minutes she stopped crying.

" Thank you, Ron," she wiped her tears then hugged him.

Taken aback by the action the girl took he returned the hug.

" Your welcome," he whispered.

Night fell upon Ron and his new companion. They both slept soundly not having to worry about changing because a full moon wasn't going to bother them for a while. The next bright sunny morning Ron woke up.

" Faith, where are you?" he panicked. " Faith!"

" I am right here Ron," a voice giggled.

Turning around he saw that she was leaning on a tree looking at him. She was holding some type of food in her hand.

" What is that?" he pointed.

" Oh nothing, just some fruit," she offered it to him. " I never could figure out what kind."

Ron took a round green sphere from the child. The texture of the fruit was hard and looked like an apple. Taking a small bite the juice stung his taste bites a bit. It was no apple.

" It is sour at first, but you learn to get use to it," she explained.

" Hey, Faith," Ron called. " Do you know about Hogwarts?"

" What is that?" she asked.

" You don't' know?"

She shook her head.

Thinking to him self he guessed she was a muggle. He then made a decision, and there was no harm in taking the girl with him to Hogwarts. Ron could find Harry and Hermione and they could help him make the wolfsbain for him and his friend. Standing up he looked toward the north. It shouldn't be too hard to get to the train station.

" Hey, faith, how about we go somewhere," he suggested.

" Where are we going?" she asked.

" Some place magical," he answered.

Ron took Faith's hand and they head out of the forest. Looking up Ron saw his house towering over him. The door suddenly swung open. Ron and Faith jumped into near by bushes.

" Ronald! Oh Ronald! Where are you?" Mrs. Weasly shrieked. " What if the person who attacked Fred and George kidnapped Ron? What if it was voldermort?"

" I am sure it wasn't voldermort," Mr. Weasly comforted her. " Let's get the twins to st. mungos then ask the police to find him. Don't worry he'll be found."

The door shut and there was silence. Ron commanded Faith to follow him out of the bushes. Scurrying to the shed Ron pulled out a broomstick.

" A broomstick?" she asked. " We are going to sweep someone's floor?"

" No," he said.

Climbing onto the broom Ron ordered Faith to get on. She glared at him then laughed.

" I am serious, Faith," he frowned. " Please this is the only way we can get to that magical place."

" Fine, I'll play your game," she chuckled climbing on.

" Hold on to me tight," he demanded.

Slightly kicking off the ground Ron could feel the broomstick floating a little. Leaning forward the broom zoomed into the sky. Faith screamed out in horror. Her arms latched onto Ron for dear life. Wind blew through their hair as they began to fly higher than the trees. Ron thought closely to him self. If he could find the train tracks he could follow them to Hogwarts.

" Ron!"

" Yes,"

" Are you a magician?" Faith asked.

" No, I am a wizard," she answered.

" Wizard, there are no such things as wizards," she yelled.

" Why are you yelling?" he questioned.

" I am scared," she hollered.

Ron concentrated on where he was going. After thirty minutes he saw the train station, and then he saw the tracks. The sun began to slowly set on the horizon. Squinting his eyes he saw a castle in the distance. Soon Ron and Faith landed on the school grounds.

" Where are we?" she asked.

" Hogwarts," he answered looking up at a window.

He began to think if he could only get up to the window everything would be fine. Whispering a spell a near by bush turned into a ladder.

" Wow, how did you do that?"

" I'll tell you later," Ron promised. " Climb up the ladder after me okay."

She nodded. Once Ron made up the ladder he knocked on the window. Harry strolled up to the window.

" Harry, let me in," Ron banged.

Harry just glared until Ron banged louder then the window was opened. Climbing in Ron helped up his friend.

" Who's that?" Harry asked.

" My friend, Faith," he introduced. " Faith, that is my friend Harry."

" Nice to meet you, Harry," she smiled. " Why is there a scar on your forehead?"

" Well see…wait a minute," Harry paused staring at Ron. " Is she a…

Ron looked at the ground avoiding Harry's eyes.

" She is isn't she," he frowned. " You brought a muggle to Hogwarts?"

" Well, I don't see the harm," he answered.

Harry smiled at Faith, but then brought Ron father away from her, so they could talk in private.

" She is a muggle," Harry stated. " I mean we could get in trouble."

" Hermione is muggle born," Ron argued. " And she is here."

" That is different," he answered. " Hermione isn't completely muggle."

" She is half," Ron scowled. " Faith is like, Hermione, except all muggle."

" Ron,"

" Harry, hear me out, please," he begged. " She needs help just like me."

" What type of help?" Harry eyed Ron.

Ron leaned over to whisper in Harry's ear.

" Are you crazy?" Harry shouted.

" No,"

" Why?"

Ron looked at Faith who smiled and waved.

" Look, at here Harry," Ron chirped. " She is harmless."

" No, she is extra dangerous," Harry, concluded. " A werewolf and a muggle. I am going to get in so much trouble."

" The next full moon isn't until next month," Ron smiled. " By then we will be cured."

Harry looked at Faith one more time then back at Ron.

" Fine, but Hermione has to know,"

The two boys and a girl called Hermione's name.

" Yes," she answered. " Who is she?"

Ron explained the whole thing.

" Interesting," Hermione spoke.

" That is all you can say?" Harry growled. " We could get in big trouble."

" Harry, since when do you listen to the rules?" she asked.

" Ever since, … fine she can stay," Harry frowned.

Faith smiled then hugged Harry. He then lightened up and smiled back. Faith, Harry, Ron, and Hermione seated themselves in front of the fire. Hermione looked toward Ron.

" So, Ron," she asked. " How did it feel being at home?"

Ron pondered for a minute. Could he tell Hermione and Harry what happened? Would they be petrified? Would they stop hanging around him? He knew there was only one way to find out.

" I went to bed right when I got back," Ron began his tale.

" Go on," Harry urged.

" Then I woke up the next morning," he added.

" Skip to the interesting part," Harry ordered.

" Harry, hush up, let Ron, tell the story," she smiled. " Go on, Ron."

" The end,"

" That's it?" Harry frowned.

He shook his head.

" Fred and George went to work," Ron sighed. " A full moon came out that night."

Hermione gasped and Harry stared.

" I don't remember the rest, but I woke up with a bad taste in my mouth," he continued. " I was outside, so I ran back into my house. Upstairs there was blood everywhere. My mouth tasted of it. Sadly I though it was the work of a murderer or even worse voldermort. While I was in the bathroom I noticed there was blood all around my mouth and on my hands."

" Oh, Ron," Hermione frowned.

" I tripped over something, and when I looked down I saw Fred and George, and they were in bad shape. I didn't know who did it, but I didn't like it one bit."

Ron looked from Harry to Hermione, whom were both glaring. Faith seemed shocked, but not too much. Ron decided to finish his story.

" I went crazy and began to talk to myself. A voice told me to look in the mirror, and it was me that was talking. And do you know what I found out?"

They shook their heads.

" I killed Fred and George," he replied. " The worst part was the look on George's face. His eyes were wide open looking straight at me. I couldn't take it, so I ran then I met Faith and we became good friends."

" Ron, I'm sorry," Hermione patted him on the back.

" It isn't fair," he whined." They are probably going to die because of me."

" No," Harry uttered. " St. mungos can fix them. They will be back to normal in no time."

" Harry, what if they become werewolves too? Oh I don't know what I'd do if that happened," he shook.

" Ron, it will be fine," Hermione tried to comfort him.

Ron shook like crazy. He knew he was being a big woos, but he couldn't help it. Where were Fred and George now? Were they? No, he wouldn't think about it.

" Ron, we should go to bed," Hermione suggested. " We all had a long day, and you have too."

Ron nodded.

" Faith, you come with me," she commanded.

Faith's reply was quiet, but audible.

Slowly Ron ambled up the stairs. Once he came to his old bed he fell asleep quickly.

* * *

End chapter6. 


	7. Daily Prophet Front Page News

Werewolf

(AN: I don't own Harry Potter.)

Chap7 Daily Prophet Front-Page News

Ron woke up to the shuffling of feet. Angrily he turned to see who was making the noise.

" Sorry, Ron for waking you," Harry said.

" No," Ron groaned. " It wasn't like I was sleeping."

" Good, so do you want me to get you breakfast?" Harry asked.

" I can get it my self," he smiled.

" Ron, no you can't," Harry reminded him.

" Why? Oh- I'm not wanted here," he growled.

" It isn't that, people aren't ready for a werewolf again," he smiled.

Slowly Ron climbed out of bed. He could hear Hermione's voice from downstairs.

" Can I at least go down into the common room?" Ron asked.

" Yes, everyone is off at breakfast," Harry assured. " What do you want me to get you?"

" My life back," he grumbled.

" Toast it is," Harry promised. " Eggs and Bacon. I'll be on it."

Harry disappeared through the opened door. Ron strolled up to the door then climbed down the stairs. There he saw Faith sitting in a chair in front of the empty fireplace.

" This place is nice," Faith grinned as Ron appeared in front of her.

" It is a wonderful place," he agreed. " Was even better last year."

" Really?" she smiled.

Ron nodded.

" It was when I was normal and… well it was just better,"

Faith stared at the dark fireplace.

" What is a voldermort?" she asked wide eyed.

Ron choked on his own spit at the sound of the name.

" Where did you hear that name?" he squeaked.

" I heard Hermione and Harry talking," she responded.

" What did they say?"

" Something about someone being attacked," she tried to remember. " I think that is about it."

" Voldermort is an evil man who killed many people," Ron sighed. " He killed Harry's parents, Sirius Black, and Cedric. But those aren't the only people he has slaughtered."

" Oh," she frowned. " Why haven't the police tried to catch him yet?"

" There isn't an army strong enough to stop him," Ron continued. " He is unstoppable. Many have tried and failed. Nothing can be done."

" You never know," she encouraged Ron. " There could be a way."

" A way? No there isn't any way. But we are all trying to learn as much so we can fight," Ron answered. " Even if we do learn all we can his magic is…

" Is he a bad magician?" she interrupted.

" Very bad," he replied. " Don't worry though he is probably miles away"

Faith nodded still clutching the chair. The porthole opened and Hermione and Harry entered.

" We were bombarded with questions," Harry laughed. " They kept asking us where we were going."

" We simply told them we preferred eating in the Gryffindor tower," she smiled.

Two plates of food were handed out. Both of them thanked Harry and Hermione. Ron noticed a paper in Harry's hand.

" Hey Harry what's that?" he asked while eating a biscuit.

" Oh this is just some report we have to do on uh… pixies," Harry explained.

"Pixies?" Ron raised an eyebrow.

" Yes, can't get enough of pixies," Hermione added.

" May I see your paper?"

Harry looked at Hermione questionably. She only shrugged. Sadly Harry gave up the paper.

" Pixies? Looks more like the daily prophet," Ron said scanning through the usual ads.

" Ron, we were just protecting you from the truth," Hermione piped up. " Don't you get mad at us."

" I'm not mad I just what is this? I'm on the front page,"

" Go ahead read it Ron," Faith urged.

Ron smiled at Faith. Then began to read the articled.

" Beast on the loose. Catchy, I like," Ron grinned. " Ronald Weasley said to be a normal boy is not as normal as we thought."

Ron paused to think about the sentence, but then just shrugged it off.

" Sixteen year old Ronald Weasley was accused of killing Draco Maulfoy, Luthious Maulfoy's son at Hogwarts school of Witch craft and Wizardry," Ron took a long breath afraid of what was to come. " Dumbledore the head master of the Hogwarts School had to act, so he expelled young Weasley from his school. While at home fate played its roll in young Weasley's life. The boy turned into a blood thirsty beast and attacked Fred and George Weasley, Ron's older brothers."

Ron looked at his two friends. Both had a pleading expression. He knew both of them wanted him to stop. His eyes were directed back to the paper in front of him.

Ron saw a picture of Fred and George Weasley lying in hospital beds. Underneath was a caption that read: **Brothers of wild beast.** Scanning the paper he saw a statement that stood out. Clearing his throat he began again.

" Fred Weasley said that "no matter what he still loves his brother". George Weasley also agreed. But we all know that deep down those two boys are very angry and feel betrayed," Ron dropped the paper onto the floor.

" Ron…

" At least they're alive," Ron grinned.

" Ron, the reason you can't go downstairs is… Everyone is looking for you," Harry explained. " There is a reward. And we just can't trust anyone down there."

" Not even Dumbledore?" Ron asked.

" We trust him," Hermione smiled. " Just not the people around him."

" Not even McGonagall?" Ron questioned.

" She has changed a bit Ron," Hermione inquired.

Ron couldn't believe what he heard. Was he safe here? Was he safe anywhere?

" Hello Ron," Faith called. " We can survive this together."

" Maybe, but…

" What?"

" We have to leave," Ron replied.

" Leave?" she hollered. " I like it here."

" Well you won't like in Azkaban," Ron warned. " We must leave."

" Leave a night that is a better time," Hermione promised.

Ron agreed to wait until night came.

* * *

Night fell upon the Hogwarts castle. Ron looked at his friends, but made up his mind. He was going to leave.

" Ron, don't go!" Hermione shouted. " We can fix this."

" How?" he questioned.

" We can get the wolfsbain," she offered. " I read all about it so I know how to make it."

A small smile spread across Ron's face. He gave Hermione a big hug.

" Good bye Hermione," he grinned then looked at Harry. " Harry I will never forget you."

Ron took Faith's hand and they both propelled themselves out the window. Safely they landed in bushes. Lying on the ground was Ron's broomstick. Quickly he picked it up and climbed onto it.

" Come on Faith,"

" Where will we go?"

" Far away where no one can find us," he explained.

After those words they zoomed into the sky.

* * *

As they flew over Hogwarts Ron spotted the dark forest. He made a decision to go in. Landing safely he got off the broom.

" Is this?"

" No Faith," he answered. " We can't ride all night. There might be a search party."

" Party? I love parties,"

" This party is looking for us so they can turn us in,"

" Oh, uh Ron,"

" Yes,"

" Thank you for being here for me," she smiled. " I am glad I find someone like you."

There was a rustling sound in the bushes. Faith jumped a little and clung onto Ron. The beating of Ron's heart got louder and louder as he wondered what are who was watching?

" Ron I'm scared," she whispered.

" Don't worry," he gulped. " I'll protect you."

Harry and Hermione jumped out of the bushes.

" Harry? Hermione,"

" We couldn't let you do this alone," she smiled. " We brought the book on how to make wolfsbain. All we need is ingredients."

" We can't leave our friends alone," Harry grinned.

" I'm your friend?" Faith smiled.

" Yes faith you are," Hermione nodded.

* * *

Burning flames danced in the night. Different pairs of hands hovered above the fire. The moon was shining bright and the stars twinkled in the sky.

" The stars are real beautiful tonight," Faith grinned.

" I am glad we came out here," Hermione smiled back at Faith.

" Do you here that?" Ron asked.

" Yeah it is the sound of the night owl," Harry sighed. " They make beautiful sounds."

" Not that. The sound is coming from over there," Ron pointed at the bushes Harry and Hermione jumped from few minuets ago.

" I don't know,"

" No one followed us out here," Hermione confirmed. " At least I don't think."

" Maybe it is something that is going to eat us," Faith shivered.

" That is just great," Ron shouted.

" It would be great if you both turned into werewolves now," Harry added.

" I sadly agree," Hermione nodded.

Harry picked him self off the dirt ground. He brought out his wand. Whispering the magic word he shined the light in the bushes.

" There is nothing in there," Harry assured. " Maybe the sound was in your head."

" Not this time I heard it," Ron argued.

Harry stood in front of the bushes scratching his head. Squinting into the distance Ron saw a blurry image forming behind Harry.

" Harry there is something behind you," Ron warned.

Whirling around Harry saw the blurry image and stepped back. What was it? The image swiveled slightly.

" I think it is a ghost," Hermione pondered. " They usually start out as blurry images then they come into view when they are sure the victims are completely powerless."

" Powerless?" Ron squeaked. " Uh… Why? Is that?"

" Ghost hold horrible grudges so they usually come back to kill, haunt, or mostly kill. I would feel horrible about who ever had that problem," Hermione explained.

" I… hope it isn't my family," Faith cried. " I…

" It is only one ghost Faith," Harry pointed out. " It can't be your family."

" Oh," she frowned.

Harry's wand wiggled in his hand. Suddenly it shot out of his hand.

" Whoa," he exclaimed. " What just happened?"

The blur began to come into focus. Everyone stared closely at the ghost.

" Maulfoy?" they hollered.

* * *

" Surprise to see me," he laughed.

" What are you doing here?" Hermione yelled.

" Oh didn't you know?" he asked. " I haunt these forests."

" Maulfoy you are so…so…

" So what potter?" Maulfoy questioned. " So what? I have nothing better to do. If you were dead you would do the same."

Ron's heart stopped. His mouth dried up and he stopped breathing.

" Ron, is that the boy," Faith pointed.

Ron simply nodded.

" Maulfoy you better leave us alone," Harry warned. " I have my wand."

Maulfoy laughed evilly. Harry's wand rose off the ground and magically snapped in half.

" You were saying?"

Picking up the pieces Harry frowned.

" I am not here for your useless lives," he spat. " I came here for something more personal."

Maulfoy zoomed through the sky then stopped in front of Ron.

" I am here for Weasel," he smirked landing on the ground.

Ron would have never bowed to Maulfoy before but today was different. Maulfoy was a ghost and surely was going to kill him.

" Oh please Maulfoy," he bowed. " I am sorry. So very sorry. I didn't know what I was doing."

" Of course you didn't," he snarled. " How do I know you didn't enjoy killing me? How do I know you weren't planning this? How do I know that you are sorry?"

" Because he says so!"

The ghostly figure turned to his right and saw a girl standing proud.

" Ron would never lie," she added. " And if you were nice you would leave him alone."

" And who are you?"

" Faith, Ron's friend,"

" In crime,"

" No," she corrected. " I am just like him."

" So you're a werewolf too," he smirked.

" Maulfoy buzz off," Harry screamed. " Ron said he was sorry."

Maulfoy looked straight at Harry. A wicked smile relaxed on his ghostly face. He zoomed over to Harry hovering a little off the ground.

" Leave him alone?" he howled. " Why should I? He didn't do me any favors."

" Favors?" Ron yelled. " Do you think I wanted to be a werewolf? Well I didn't. I like you was minding my own business then I got attacked."

" I too was my business," he frowned. " I also didn't want to die. I had dreams and hopes. Do I get to for fill any of them I think not?"

" You weren't minding your business," Ron retorted. " You were minding mine."

" Other peoples business is mine," he shot back. " Weasel."

Ron stood up. Her didn't care that Maulfoy was a ghost.

" I am glad you are dead," Ron smiled. " You were nothing but trouble. Always making fun of people especially Harry and Hermione and me. Everyone can finally leave their life without you strolling down the hallways rubbing your wealth in other's faces. Just because you have money doesn't mean you have to tell everyone. Git."

Everyone stared at Ron. Maulfoy's mouth was wide open. He had a hurt expression on his face but it was quickly replaced by an expression of pure hate.

" You're wrong Weasley," he roared. " People miss me. They care about me. I don't know what you are talking about."

Ron proudly smiled. He felt he had deafted Maulfoy with simple words. Maulfoy suddenly smiled then laughed maniacally.

" Weasley," he smirked. " You will not go unpunished."

" Punish me for accidentally turning into a werewolf and killing you?" he asked. " That is ridiculous. You shouldn't have followed me into the dark forest in the first place."

Ron got off the ground and ordered his friends to leave with him. He decided they would find somewhere else to stay.

" Come on let's leave this lost soul," Ron ordered.

" No one turns their back on me,"

Suddenly Ron fell to the ground. He tried to get up but he was stuck. His face was down in the dirt as he suffocated.

" Maulfoy stop," Hermione cried out. " Leave him alone."

Harry noticed what was wrong with Ron and tried to pick him up.

" Maulfoy stop!" Hermione screamed. " Stop it now!"

Maulfoy had a satisfying grin on his face. He knew that Ron couldn't last that long with his face in the ground. Soon Weasley would cease to live. All he had to do was keep his face in the ground.

" Maulfoy we are warning you," he growled.

Pondering Maulfoy smiled again. He let go of his control on Ron. Flipping over on his back Ron gasped for air.

" You stopped," Hermione smiled. " Thank you. Thank you."

" Don't thank me mudblood. Why would I give him the pleasure of dying quickly," Maulfoy said. " I have something else in store for him. Something far worse from suffocating."

Harry glared at Maulfoy. What did he mean by that?

" The good thing about being a ghost you have a little more power then you had when you were a live. I don't have to use my wand to do magic," He laughed. " All I have to do is point and say the magic words and you are all dead."

Hermione stared in horror.

" Everyone run," Harry screamed.

The four friends tried to move but they were stuck to the ground. Frightened Hermione cried out. Faith yelled out for help. Maulfoy zoomed over to Harry a large smirk on his face.

" Have you ever seen someone tortured to death?" he asked.

Harry gulped.

" Not speaking eh? That's alright with me," he grinned.

Ron was flung against a tree.

" You three don't have to worry," he reassured. " I am not going to kill you or Hermione or the other girl. I am just here for Ron."

" NO!"

Maulfoy flew over to Hermione.

" What?"

" I won't let you," she promised picking her wand from her pocket.

" Hey that isn't fair," Maulfoy teased. " I don't have a wand so neither should you."

Hermione's wand shot out of her hand. The stick like object hovered above her head then snapped in two.

" No," she cried. " I won't let you."

" No I won't let you," Maulfoy mimicked. " You can't stop me. Neither can the famous Harry Potter."

Ron shivered slightly. What was he going to do? He dug in his pocket and received his wand.

" Flipendo!" he hollered.

The spell missed Maulfoy by a few inches. Maulfoy turned his head.

" Weasley you dare attack me when I am dead?" he laughed. " You are more stupid then you look.'

Maulfoy glided through the air landing in front of Ron. He placed his ghostly hands on Ron.

" Curico!" he yelled.

A flash of light shot through Ron's body. Pain traveled through out his body. It felt like a knife was plunged into his back and pulled out and plunged into his back again.

" Curico!" Maulfoy repeated.

Another shot of pain was shot into his whole body. Everything around him seemed to blur and all he could see was Maulfoy.

" Curico!" he hollered.

Tears slid down Ron's face stinging his cheeks. Even more pain then before racked his body. He tried to lift him self off the ground but he was paralyzed. He couldn't move.

" Curico!"

Hermione watched in horror as Maulfoy tortured Ron. She could see the look of pain on Ron's face.

" NO!" she yelled furiously tears stinging her eyes. " Maulfoy please stop!"

It was like that for three hours. Maulfoy continued to repeat the evil word over and over. Why didn't he just yell Avera Kedavra already? Ron thought bitterly. Maulfoy was clearly toying with his life. Ron knew Maulfoy could kill him right now but he refused.

Satisfied Maulfoy looked at Ron. His head was tilted forward and he was breathing in quick breaths. Slowly he raised his head.

" Got enough Weasley," Maulfoy laughed.

There was no response.

" I know you aren't dead so answer me,"

There again wasn't a response.

" Harry will Ron die?" Hermione asked.

" There is only so much a wizard or witch can take," Harry replied. " Ron is strong and is holding up longer then most would have but that can only last for so long."

" We have to save him," Hermione hollered. " We have to."

" What is wrong with Ron?" Faith asked.

No one answered her question not exactly sure what to tell the twelve year old girl. Maulfoy shouted curico for the last time to get Ron's attention but Ron didn't stir. Maulfoy knew he was still alive. Ghosts knew things like that. Was he simply pretending or was he dying?

" Weasley?" he called.

There wasn't a response.

Harry saw that Ron's wand was next to him.

" Look Hermione," he whispered. " Ron's wand."

" And?"

" I think I can get it,"

" How?"

" I learn this from Dumbledore," he smiled.

Ron's wand shook rapidly then began to skid through the dirt toward Harry. Hermione watched amazed.

" Harry," Hermione spoke.

" Sh everything will be okay,"

Maulfoy analyzed Weasley. He wasn't dead, but he was dead in the soul. Ron's eye pupils were large having being expose to so much torture.

" Stay back Maulfoy," Harry shrieked.

Spinning around Maulfoy saw Harry and his friends free.

" How?" he asked. " How?"

Harry waved Ron's wand.

" I will return to kill Ron later," he promised. " And next time I will kill him completely."

Maulfoy disappeared into thin air. Hermione rushed over to Ron. She tried to shake him awake but he didn't wake.

" Is he?"

" No Harry, but he will if we don't get him to St. Mungos," she answered. " I think we have an hour till he will die."

" Enough time for us to get a car maybe," he explained.

" A car from where?" she asked.

" No time," Harry frowned. " We don't have much time."

" Hang in there Ron," Faith whispered

* * *

End of chapter seven.


	8. St Mungos

Werewolf

(An: I don't own Harry Potter. Thank you everyone for reviewing. Here is some more.)

Chap8 St. Mungos

Harry stood in front of the polished black car. The vehicle had a reflection of the moonlight on its hood.

" This is the car," Harry announced.

" Whose car is it?" Hermione asked.

" Who cares it is beautiful," Faith added.

A smile appeared on Harry's face as he ran his hand across the hood of the car. He looked through the window seeing nothing but darkness. Brining out Harry's wand he pointed it at the door.

" Alohormora," he whispered.

" Is this a good idea?" Hermione questioned. " None of us know how to drive."

" How hard can it be? I saw Ron do it" he grinned. " Get Ron in the car we are running out of time."

Hermione dragged Ron's lifeless body into the back of the car. She then urged Faith to follow.

" I'll seat in the front," Hermione offered. " So I can monitor Harry."

The car keys weren't in the car so Harry stuck the wand in the keyhole and whispered a word. Suddenly the car roared into life. Looking in the back he saw Ron. He had to do this for him. Slowly the car lifted off the ground.

" Oh we are in so much trouble," Hermione realized.

" Hold on," Harry hollered.

* * *

Zooming through the sky the car seemed to fly smoothly. 

" A flying car wow," Faith smiled. " Do all cars fly here?"

" Yes," Harry answered. " Told you I was good Hermione."

" Maybe you're right," Hermione relaxed.

" Of course I am right," he smiled.

Down below Harry could see the train tracks of the Hogwarts express. The ride was quiet until Faith began to talk.

" How long you both been friends with Ron?" she asked.

" Five years," Hermione responded.

" That is so cool," she grinned.

" And we aren't going to let five years go down the drain," he replied stepping harder on the gas pedal.

Speeding through the sky Harry maneuvered the vehicle around birds and other flying objects, which was mostly birds. Harry saw muggle London below so he began to land. A huge tree was in the way so he quickly flew around it.

" Harry," Hermione glared.

" Sorry," he said landing in a parking lot.

They all climbed out of the car. Faith dragged Ron behind her as she followed Harry and Hermione.

" Don't drag him like that," Hermione demanded.

She pointed her wand at Ron and he began to hover a few inches above the ground.

" Won't people talk?" Harry asked.

" You're right," she frowned.

She found an abandoned buggy and transformed it into a stretcher on wheels. Smiling she pushed it along.

" I still think people will talk," Harry repeated.

" Not as much," Hermione corrected.

Harry stopped in front of a run down store. In the window were two manikins. Looking around he made sure no one was there to see him. He talked to the first manikin for a while. Faith stared awkwardly at him as he spoke.

" What is he doing?" she asked.

" You'll see," Hermione smirked.

The door opened and they stepped in. In the waiting room was dark. A receptionist stood behind a window reading a magazine. She looked up once she saw Harry.

" What can I do for you?" she asked.

" We need medical assistance," Hermione piped up.

" You both look fine," she smiled.

"Not me, him," Hermione huffed pointing at the boy on the stretcher.

" Take him to the back," she ordered. " Through that door."

" Don't we need to sign papers?" Harry asked.

" Yes," the lady handed Harry some forms.

After thirty minutes he was through. Handing back the papers he smiled at the lady then headed through the door.

" Someone doesn't like her job," Faith whispered. " Where is this place anyway?"

" St. Mungos is a hospital for the mentally unstable, wounded, and bitten," Hermione explained. " It is a magical hospital."

" Full of magicians?" she grinned.

" Yeah," Hermione smiled.

Doctors walked past them as they traveled down the hall. Harry immediately turned around to talk to one of them.

" Sir my friend needs help quick," Harry yelled.

" Really?" he questioned.

" Yes could you-

" Can't help you without your forms,"

" They are with the receptionist," he answered. " Could you-

" Wait for me on the second floor in room 56," he responded. " Tell them you have a patient."

" Sure,"

Harry went back to his friends and told them the news. They piled into the nearest elevator and pressed the number two. When the doors opened Harry directed his friends to room 56. Once the door was opened all the nurses looked at Harry and his friends.

" We have a patient," he spoke.

The entire nurse staff stopped staring and went back to work. Harry shrugged then turned to one of the nurses to ask for help.

" Do you have forms?"

" No, but I signed-

" Then I can't help you," she rudely replied.

" My friend has-

" Five minutes," Hermione interrupted.

" To live," Harry added.

A frown appeared on the lady's face. Her brown hair swayed slightly as she shook her head.

" Sorry sir no forms no-

" I traveled all the way from Hogwarts School of witch craft and wizardry to save my friend Betsy," Harry yelled reading her nametag. " I will not let him down."

" Sorry sir," she frowned. " No forms no service."

" Couldn't you just get started because the doctor sent us here and…

" Miss I already told your friend,"

" It is okay Betsy got their forms,"

" Oh doctor Melvin," she bowed. " I didn't know."

" Yes you did," Harry hollered.

" Get this boy to intensive care," he ordered.

The nurse nodded and took Ron away.

" It will take five hours for him to recover," he smiled.

" That quick," Harry gasped.

" He was only attacked by a teenaged ghost right?"

Harry nodded.

" Then he'll be fine,"

" Good," Harry sighed.

Harry left the room with his two friends.

" What should we do now?" Faith asked.

" Explore this hospital," Harry suggested.

* * *

After walking down hallway after hallway the three kids were bored.

" Did they say what room Ron was in?" Hermione asked.

" They did say intensive care,"

" Hey nurse," Faith called. " Where is intensive care?"

" On the seventh floor,"

" Thank you,"

Entering the elevator they noticed the numbers weren't in order. Harry thought this was a bit odd. He pressed the number seven. As the doors opened they noticed everywhere was dark.

" What is this place?" Harry stared.

" I don't know but I have a bad feeling," Hermione shook.

Out of the corner of Harry's eye he saw glowing images. Turning around he saw five ghosts hovering behind them. Harry pushed his friends out of the way. Pulling out his wand he got into fighting stance.

" Harry what is going on?"

" I don't know Faith, but it looks dangerous," he whispered.

Before Harry could attack a hand pulled all three of them into an elevator.

" Doctor Melvin?" they called.

" What do you think you are doing here?" he growled.

" We didn't know that…

" This elevator takes you somewhere else bad," he informed. " That is why there was a out of order sign on the top of the door on the outside."

" We didn't see it," Hermione frowned.

" It's okay," he grinned.

The elevator door open and they stepped out. Doctor Melvin disappeared down the hallway into a huge crowd of nurses.

" Weird," Faith breathed.

" Too weird," Harry pondered.

" Hey did you here that?" Hermione asked.

" What?"

" It sounds like…

Hermione's voice faded as she opened the door behind them. Inside nurses bustled around two hospital beds. In those two beds two red headed boys sipped on pumpkin juice.

" Fred, George," Harry shouted.

The nurses turned to look at them.

" We are friends," Harry answered.

" Oh," they grinned.

The entire staff left the room.

" Harry," Fred grinned. " Long time no see."

" Very long," George added.

" What brings you all here?" Fred asked. " Oh and whose that girl back there?"

" Well…

" Where's Ron?"

" That is the reason we are here," Hermione began the story. " It all started in the dark forest. We were camping out until we got a visitor."

" Malfoy," Harry butted in.

" He is dead," George raised an eyebrow.

" Exactly he was back for revenge," she added. " He wanted to kill Ron. So he continued to torture him until we stopped him."

"The git," Harry whispered.

" Malfoy nearly killed Ron so we brought him here to St. Mungos," Hermione concluded.

" Ron went back to Hogwarts?" the twins asked.

" Yes,"

" That is where he went," Fred frowned. " Mum and dad were so worried."

" Especially mum," George added.

" Whose the girl?" they asked.

Faith walked up two the two boys in the beds. She shook each of their hands.

" You must be Ron's brothers," she smiled.

" You know Ron?" George asked.

She nodded.

" Are you his girlfriend or something?"

" No," Hermione huffed. " She is his friend and Faith is her name."

" Is this true?" Fred asked.

Faith nodded her blonde hair splashing onto her face. Lately the little girl has been keeping her hair down because she saw Hermione's hair. Fred and George smiled at the girl.

" So since Ron isn't your boyfriend," George smiled.

" George she is twelve," Hermione explained.

" Oh," he smiled. " So you are in your second year then, but wait how did you meet Ron if he was kicked out."

" Maybe he met her before that?"

" Why didn't he tell us?"

" She is a muggle," Harry informed. " Ron met her in the woods a few miles away from your house."

" They both flew over to Hogwarts together," Hermione added.

" Ron took a muggle to Hogwarts?" Fred asked.

" Why was she in the woods?" George questioned.

Faith shuffled her feet.

" I am a werewolf,"

" Whoa a muggle werewolf," they exclaimed. " That is unheard of."

" You're not going to runaway?"

" No," Fred and George shook their heads. " We think that is cool, but dangerous. But still very cool."

Faith smiled.

" Now welcoming the **newly recovered** Ronald Weasley," the doctor announced wheeling Ron in.

" Hey everyone," he smiled.

" Ron!" Faith squealed. " You're okay."

" That was less then five hours,"

" I am talented," Doctor Melvin grinned.

" Thank you so much. What do we owe you," Harry asked.

" Nothing," he smirked. " I like your loyalty toward your friends."

" Ron?" the twins grinned.

Ron turned his face away ashamed. He couldn't look at his brothers. He was the reason they were in the hospital in the first place. Doctor Melvin pushed Ron in the wheelchair closer to the boys. Ron noticed the bandages around Fred and George's waist.

" Hey," Ron whispered.

" Hey!" they shouted.

" I'm sorry!" he screamed. " Forgive me please."

" Forgive you?" they asked.

" I am the reason you are here?" he frowned.

" We should thank you," Fred laughed. " We can test our pranks on the nurses with out them knowing."

" Importantly," George added. " The food is free."

Ron smiled and hugged both of his brothers. He cried silently.

" It's okay Ron," they comforted him. " We forgive you."

Tears stained Ron's face and more came rolling down.

" We forgive you," Fred smiled. " Why are you still crying?"

" I thought I killed both of you," he whimpered. " Just like Malfoy."

" We're fine," George smiled.

" And I know I'm not supposed to speak ill of the death, but Malfoy had it coming," Fred frowned. " And if he can hear me right now he should keep away from my little brother."

" He wants to kill me," Ron whispered.

" We heard," they scowled.

" How long you both been in here," Harry smiled changing the subject.

" We are sentenced to three more days," they laughed. " We've been here one or two days."

" Must be boring," Faith glanced around.

" No," they grinned. " We play lots of fun games here."

The lights began to flicker in the room. In the ceiling the light bulbs burst into tiny pieces. Faith and Hermione grabbed onto Harry. The nurses outside squealed out in horror. Everything was dead quiet. Except a low thudding sound coming from Harry's right. Slowly he turned to see a boy walking toward them. There was a broken light bulb hanging from the ceiling. It swung back and forth. The boys face came into view as the light bulb swung in front of his face.

" Harry," Hermione whispered. " I think Malfoy's back."

" Sh, Hermione," Harry calmed her.

He pulled out the wand from his pocket and aimed it at the ghost coming toward them. In his hand the wand was turned into dust. Ron sat in his wheelchair shakily. Whirling around slowly he came face to face with Malfoy.

" Boo!"

Ron yelled out in fear.

" Malfoy," the twins sneered.

" The Weasel twins," he cackled. " How nice to see you again."

" Malfoy leave Ron alone,"

" Leave him alone?" he laughed. " Why should I?"

" Because he didn't mean to kill you," he hollered.

" But he still did," he growled.

Ron shivered slightly. The temperature in the room dropped.

" Are you too cold Weasley?" he asked.

Ron nodded.

"Good because I wouldn't want you to feel any other way,"

" Malfoy it isn't healthy to hold a grudge," George frowned.

" Health doesn't matter to me," he smiled. " I am dead."

" He has got a good point," Fred nodded.

Hermione held onto Harry tight.

"What are we going to do?"

" Hermione, I truly don't know," Harry mumbled. " Maybe Malfoy won."

" Won? No way," Hermione tightened her grip. " We can't give up."

" What do you want me to do?"

" Not give up," she smiled. " Please."

" I'll think," he promised. " I'll find something I can do."

Malfoy watched Ron shiver. He felt better knowing Ron was cold.

" That's how I felt," Malfoy frowned. " Cold alone."

" I'm sorry,"

" Sorry can't bring me back," he snickered. " Sorry can bring me from the grave."

Ron swallowed real hard but it hurt to do so. Malfoy looked through Ron's eyes and saw fear and guilt. He loved it. It filled his empty soul.  
" Malfoy give Ron a break," Harry hollered.

" You're right," Malfoy grinned. " Why don't we award him for a job well done. He killed the wicked wizard of Slytheran. Ding dong the wizard is dead."

" We didn't mean…

" I know what you mean," he growled. " You all are glad I'm dead. I can feel it."

" Malfoy if you know when we found out we were shocked, Hermione even cried," Harry informed. " So don't make us look like the bad guys."

" True," he turned back to Weasley. " This is all Weasel's fault."

Ron whimpered under Malfoy's glare. He was going to kill him.

" Before I kill you lets take a step back in time," Malfoy smiled.

The front of the room disappeared and was replaced with a giant screen. Malfoy crossed his legs and hovered above the ground.

" What is this Malfoy," Harry glared.

" Oh this is a scary movie any one under the age of thirteen?"

Faith nodded.

" Just wondering,"

The screen glowed. And a scene unfolded on screen._

* * *

_

_Ron hurried down the corridor opening the big doors. Running into the dark forest he heard footsteps behind him. Turning around he saw no one. He began to change into a werewolf again. "You are a werewolf!" Malfoy yelled._

_The werewolf turned around to look at Malfoy. Scared as ever Malfoy brought out his wand. Inching closer to Malfoy the werewolf growled._

_"Come any closer and I will – um – uh – use my wand," Malfoy panicked._

_Malfoy brought out his wand and pointed it at the approaching werewolf._

_"Stupefy!" he yelled._

_The werewolf was flung against the tree. Maulfoy began to gloat happily._

_"No one messes with a Malfoy," he said turning to head back into Hogwarts._

_Bam! The werewolf leaped onto Maulfoy biting into him harshly. Screaming loudly Maulfoy tired to get the beast off of him. Getting the beast off, Maulfoy tried to crawl back to Hogwarts.  
"Ow let go!" he screamed as the werewolf ripped through him._

_The werewolf didn't stop it kept biting and biting._

_"Someone help me," Malfoy cried, "someone please help me."_

_Malfoy was dragged back into the forest. The beast ripped a huge chunk out of his stomach. Blood sputtered everywhere._

The display on the screen froze as Malfoy turned to look at everyone.

" Now that you saw what happened do you understand why I want revenge?"

" Malfoy that was just gross," Fred, explained. " Why did you show us that?'

" So you would know how Ron killed me," Malfoy explained. " Do you think that looked fun? Dying like that?"

Everyone shook his or her head.

" I am so sorry," Ron repeated. " So very sorry."

" Save it Weasley today you die,"

Ron's eyes went wide with fear. He rolled his chair back slowly as Malfoy came toward him.

" Please Malfoy," he cried. " I didn't mean to."

More tears slid down Ron's pale face. He was more afraid then last time.

Malfoy grinned at helpless Weasley.

" I don't answer to beggars," he replied coolly.

Outside rain began to pour and lightning lit up the dark sky. The windows in the room burst open letting the cold air and rain in.

" Hear that Weasley?" he grinned. " Death awaits you right outside."

Ron lifted out of his chair. He then was shot out the window.

" Ron!" Hermione hollered.

Ron hovered outside above the ground below. He turned to see everyone inside. Rain mixed with his tears as he pleaded with Malfoy.

" Please," he screamed. " Don't kill me."

Malfoy only chuckled.

" You're right dropping you out of the window isn't bloody enough," Malfoy laughed maniacally.

" Harry, Malfoy, has gone crazy what do we do?"

" Hermione all we can do is…watch,"

" No," Hermione breathed.

She got off the floor and ran frantically over to Ron. Malfoy stuck out his hand and she stopped. Fred and George were both out of bed looking for a solution.

" Not bloody enough?" Ron squeaked.

Lightning struck again lighting up Malfoy's ghostly form in his hand was a knife. Ron began to move back towards the window.

" No," Ron shook his head.

Malfoy only nodded.

" Harry! Harry!" Ron shouted.

" Don't worry Ron we got you," the twins smiled.

They threw a vase but it crashed to the floor.

" Fools I'm a ghost," he hissed. " You can't kill me. I'm already dead."

" Ron hold on we'll think of something," the twins promised.

Ron drifted closer to the window.

" Oh you must be wondering about this knife," he sneered. " Stole it from a muggle walking down the street. One thing I've learned from muggles is they have dangerous weapons."

" A knife?" Harry laughed. " Muggles use those in the kitchen to cut meat. It isn't a weapon."

" Oh don't worry Harry," he glared. " I will be cutting meat."

" Harry!"

Harry snuck across the floor as Malfoy watched Ron fly through the window. Ron was finally inside. He hovered above the ground a little over a foot. Ron's arms were stretched out on each side. He couldn't move. Malfoy lifted the knife.

" Harry please help me,"

" Harry can't help you know,"

Malfoy threw the knife and it stopped right in front of Ron.

" Want it to be as painful as possible," he grinned.

" Harry please," Ron cried.

Harry hollered so loud that it threw off Malfoy's concentration so Ron dropped to the floor.

" Potter," he screamed.

Harry crawled away. Malfoy threw the knife and Harry screamed. Malfoy floated over to Harry and pulled the object from his leg.

" Harry!" Hermione hollered.

" Hermione I'm okay," he coughed.

Malfoy saw Ron heading for the door he threw the knife. Harry whispered a word before he passed out. The knife shot through Ron's back. Ron winced in pain. He stood there for a while before he dropped to the floor.

" Revenge is sweet," Malfoy cackled.

He zoomed out of the window. The air became warm and the rain stopped. It was a beautiful morning. Faith crawled over to Ron. Blood seeped out of his back. Faith pulled the knife from his back crying. She held Ron tight as the blood flowed onto her.

" Thank you for being my friend," she cried.

Hermione saw Ron and she flipped. Harry rose from the ground and limped over to Ron. A small smile came onto his face.

" He isn't dead,"

" Harry are you crazy he was stabbed in the back," Fred screamed.

" I whispered a spell before I passed out," he grinned. " I hexed Ron. His wound will heal."

Ron's eyes fluttered opened. The wound on his back began healing it self.

" What happened?"

" Malfoy stabbed you in the back?" Hermione frowned. " Harry saved you."

" Harry your leg," Ron gasped.

" Malfoy that git stabbed my leg," he roared. " But I'll be fine."

" But…

" Watch," he said bringing out a bottle of water.

He poured the liquid on his leg. Suddenly his leg wound disappeared.

" Phoenix tears," he smiled. " I got some from a Phoenix."

" How?"

" She owed me?" Harry explained. " On our way to see you Ron I saw a Phoenix trapped in some bushes so I saved it. And she rewarded me."

" Harry I'm impressed," Hermione smiled.

Fred and George crawled over to their friends and brother.

" You know he is going to keep coming back? Right?" Fred asked.

" Who?" Faith questioned.

" Malfoy,"

" I know," Ron shivered. " We should probably be on our way."

The door opened abruptly and Hermione screamed. Doctor Melvin walked through.

" Is everyone okay?" he asked.

" We're fine," Harry smiled.

" What are you two doing out of bed?" he glared.

Fred and George jumped back into their beds smiling. The doctor turned to Harry and his friends.

" I was trying to think how I knew your name," he pondered. " Then it came to me. You are Ronald Weasley the dangerous werewolf boy. You don't look dangerous to me."

" Don't tell," Ron pleaded.

" Don't worry I won't," he grinned. " I promise. I had a daughter that was a werewolf once until I cured her with wolfsbain."

" We are on a adventure to find the ingredients for wolfsbain," Hermione chirped.

" Well be careful," he smiled.

Harry and his friends waved good-bye to Fred and George then went down the long hallway. Inside the elevator they pressed the number one so they would go back to the waiting room. Outside of the hospital they traveled to the parking lot to find their transportation.

" Whose car?" Ron gaped.

" Uh… we don't know exactly," Harry confessed. " But we didn't have time to worry about that."

" Sweet can I drive?" Ron asked.

" Ron Harry was doing fine," Hermione replied.

" And Ron no offense but you drive like a maniac," Harry piped up.

" Not true," he frowned." I drove us all the way to Hogwarts and…

" Nearly got us killed," Harry answered.

" Well I call the front seat," Ron shouted.

All the kids piled into the car. Slowly the vehicle lifted off the ground.

" Where's our next stop?" Harry asked.

" Pixie meadow," Hermione read from the book.

" Pixie meadow?" he laughed. " Where is that?"

" It says it is located in the heart of fairy field,"

" And where is that?"

" Fairy field is located in the…

" Give me that," Ron growled snatching the book from Hermione. " It is up ahead."

" Well," Hermione huffed.

Below there was a blanket of green land. Harry slowly landed on the ground. Faith turned to look out the window.

" Look everyone!" she screamed.

Everyone looked out the window. Outside little people with wings flew all around their car. Faith tapped at the window when one came close enough.

" Fairies," Hermione grinned.

Once they opened the door they tried to find their way.

" We're now in Fairy field," Hermione pointed at the map in the book. " Pixie meadow should be past those trees."

" These aren't the bad pixies,"

" I'm afraid so Ron," Hermione responded.

" Just great,"

All four friends pushed past the braches of the tall trees. Beyond the point they saw many blue pixies floating around. Faith was about to run in but Hermione held her back.

" Cornish pixies bites are fatal, so be careful," Hermione warned.

" How will we pass them?" Harry asked.

" Let me think," she pondered. " Those leaves can be great invisible dust."

" But Hermione their leaves,"

" Now, but after I crush them," she explained. " They'll be dust."

" So," Ron asked.

" Watch this," Hermione ordered.

She blew the crushed up leaves at Faith. The twelve year old began to fade out and then was gone.

" Whoa, do me next," Ron, shouted.

" Sh Ron the pixies will hear you,"

When all the four of them were invisible they slowly walked through the swarm of Cornish pixies. Hermione nervously held her breath the whole time. When they were on the other side she let out all the air.

" How do we get it off?" Harry asked.

" Easy," she said. " She broke off more leaves.

She blew them at the air and Harry, Ron and Faith showed up. Then she sprinkled them on her self and she came into view.

" Hermione you are a genius," Harry cheered.

" Where are we going now?" Faith asked.

" The book said elf town," she informed. " And it is that way."

" It doesn't seem we are getting anywhere with this wild goose chase," Ron frowned. " And I'm hungry."

Hermione ignored Ron and guided her friends to the Elf Town. Within Elf Town they saw small creatures walking around. Medium size house scattered the area.

" Look a bakery," Ron pointed out.

" Forget about food Ron,"

" Excuse me sir," Hermione politely called.

" Yes," he squeaked. " What are you?"

" Don't be alarmed," she smiled pointing at the map. " We were wondering where this place is."

The small elf man nodded. He pointed up the hill. Hermione thanked him and began climbing the gigantic piece of land. Everyone else followed.

" What are we looking for?" Ron whined.

" This," Hermione smiled pushing the bushes away.

On the other side of the bushes Ron saw a large waterfall and many apple trees. Wildly he ran toward the scene.

" Why here?'

" One of the ingredients is here," she smiled. " They are spread out throughout the magical world."

" I see," Harry grinned.

Ron successfully got him self in the tree. He picked one of the green apples from the bunch. Biting into it he moaned. It was the best thing he every tasted.

" Ron you don't know about those apples," Hermione shouted from below.

" You're right I didn't know they would be so good," he hollered.

" Ron get down and don't eat anymore apples," she warned.

" Why not?" he asked.

He slid down the trunk apple still in hand. He continued to chew and chew. The juice was a little sour but was good going down his dry throat.

" Want one?"

" No," she slapped the fruit out of his hand.

" Read this Ron,"

In the book there was a big green apple underneath there was a warning

_**Warning: These apples cause hair to fall out and ears to clog up.**_

" See Ron," Hermione shouted slamming the book.

" Will my hair fall out?" he panicked.

" No you didn't eat the whole apple so you will be okay," she calmed him.

" Good,"

Hermione looked around the area. She jumped for joy once she saw what she was looking for.

" This book says this water is an ingredient," she grinned.

" Good job Hermione," Harry clapped.

" How to store it," she thought. " Harry bring me that rock over there."

" Sure,"

Hermione took the rock and placed it on the ground. She picked up Ron's apple and smashed it on the object. The juice of the apple seeped through the rock making a gigantic hole. Hermione stuck her hand in the hole and pulled out a solid rock cup. She placed the cup in a bag.

" How did you learn how to do that?"

" Oh from this book," she smiled.

Walking over to the waterfall she filled the cup.

" The apple burns through rock," Ron yelled. " I could have…

" No Ron the juice can break down other objects except animal and human flesh," Hermione answered. " Now we have to find purple snake eggs."

" Purple?"

" Come one we have lots of ingredients to find,"

The four determined kids found a pathway going through the waterfall. As they walked through the water washed down on them. On the other side they saw giant dogs with blood red eyes. Their tails had spikes on them. And they had long floppy ears. Horns grew out of their heads.

" Oh no," Hermione kicked the ground. " Those are Spikes. They attack anything that fears them."

" Maybe we should stay on this side," Ron shivered.

" Easy we don't be afraid," Harry smiled.

" I am,"

" Fine do you have a plan then Ron?"

" No,"

" I do," Faith answered.

" What is it?" Hermione asked curios about what a full muggle knew.

The four huddled together and listened to Faith's plan.

" I don't want to do that!" Ron screamed. " I thought you were my friend."

" I am this is just part of the plan,"

" Fine," Ron gulped.

He stepped out into open where all the Spikes could see him. He then picked up a rock and threw it. One of the Spikes came running toward him.

" Go!" Ron shouted.

All three of the kids ran around Ron and snuck past the Spikes. Suddenly one of them saw Harry, Hermione and Faith.

" Uh oh," Faith breathed.

* * *

End of chapter eight. 


	9. Death Mountain

Werewolf

(An: I don't own Harry Potter. Thank you my reviewers.)

Chap9 Death Mountain

Faith stared the dog beast in the face.

" What do we do now?" Faith asked.

" This is your plan," Hermione reminded her.

From afar Ron managed to get him self up in a nearby tree. Looking over the area he saw his friends surrounded by Spikes. He had to think quickly to save them. In the tree he found fruit.

" Hey you!" he shouted.

The spikes ignored Faith, Harry and Hermione and looked up at Ron.

" I am talking to you imbeciles," he roared.

" What is Ron doing?' Hermione whispered.

" He luring away all of the Spikes so we can get away," Harry answered. " Brilliant."

Hermione looked into her book.

" Harry you get Faith out of here I will save Ron and meet you all back," she promised.

Harry and Faith disappeared into the forest ahead. Ron saw Harry and Faith run off but why wasn't Hermione going?

" Hermione are you crazy?" he asked. " Leave while you still can."

Hermione brought the cup from her bag. She held some water in her palm.

She yelled at the Spikes. When they turned around she began her plan.

" Be gone!" she shouted then threw the water.

All the Spikes vanished into thin air. Ron cheered wildly from his spot in the tree.

" Ron get down from there!" Hermione laughed.

Ron slowly climbed down the trunk of the tree. He joined Hermione and they entered the forest.

" You both are okay," Faith grinned.

" Good job Hermione," Harry patted her on the back.

They explored the forest looking for the purple eggs.

" We'll never find them," Ron growled.

" Don't say that," Hermione smiled. " We can find it. And I know we will."

The sky began to rumble and water droplets splashed down on the four friends. They found shelter in a close by cave. Looking outside Ron pouted.

" Great it is raining," Ron grumbled. " This is just great."

" Now we can use this time to take a break," Hermione announced. " Relax maybe."

" Fine," Ron frowned.

" Good idea Hermione," Harry yawned. " I think I will nap."

Harry stretched out on the cave ground and closed his eyes.

" Me too," Faith smirked leaning on the cave wall.

" Resting does energize the brain," Hermione informed sleeping her self.

Ron was quite hungry and didn't feel like sleeping but he found him self on the floor yawning. He closed his eyes happily.

* * *

The red head shot up from his place on the floor. He heard a sound coming from inside the cave.

" Harry I heard something," he shook his mate. " Wake up."

Harry only turned onto his side.

Ron then saw a glowing green light. Following it he decided to figure out who their visitor was without Harry. He walked into an open space where the green light was brighter. Looking around he tried to find any people around.

" Strange I thought I heard something?"

" You did," a voice called.

Ron whirled around to see a glowing green fire. Were fires green? Ron thought. The fire transformed into a person or a ghost.

" Weasley," Malfoy cackled. " We meet again."

" Malfoy," he pointed shaking.

" It isn't good to point," Malfoy sneered.

He held up his two hands the palms of his hands were facing Ron. Malfoy pushed his hands forward. Ron slammed into the cave wall.

" Harry," Ron called. " Harry!"

" He can't hear you," Malfoy cackled. " You are doomed."

" No I won't let you win," Ron growled.

Ron tried to push him self off the wall. He couldn't move. A small wind blew in rustling Ron's hair. Ron turned his head to look to his right and there stood Malfoy.

" Give up little Weasley," he smiled. " You lose."

" Never," he shouted.

" Oh in that case," he smirked. " Let me speed up your whole dying experience."

Something crawled up Ron's throat. He tired to hold it back but the blood exploded from his mouth. Malfoy's cackling grew louder and louder.

" Harry!" Ron screamed.

" Don't worry Ron I'm here," Harry yelled.

" Us too," Faith and Hermione hollered.

" Give up Malfoy," Harry laughed. " You're over."

Malfoy turned to look at his enemies.  
" Harry is that you?" Ron asked.

" Yes Ron we are here to save you,"

Ron smiled. He then began to relax Harry would save him. Suddenly screaming filled the air.

" Harry what is wrong?" Ron questioned.

" Harry is dead," Malfoy laughed.

" I don't believe you," Ron screamed.

Ron fell to the ground. Quickly he spun around and saw Harry lying on the floor. Frantically he ran to Harry. He placed his ear on his mouth and there wasn't any breathing.

" No," Ron breathed, " This can't be happening."

" Harry," Hermione roared. " Don't leave us."

Hermione glared at a laughing Malfoy.

" How dare you kill him," she cried. " What did he ever do to you? You bloody git. What did he ever do to you?"

" Do you want to join him mudblood?" Mafloy asked.

" No I…

Before Hermione could say anything she dropped to the floor and didn't move after that.

" Poor mudblood," Malfoy smirked. " She talked way to much."

Faith cried.

" Why?"

" She insulted me," Malfoy answered.

Ron noticed Faith was the only friend he had that was alive. He had to save her.

" Faith run!" Ron hollered. " Save your self."

" But Ron…

" No run,"

Faith turned around and was about to run but she fell to the floor. Malfoy laughed at the girl's clumsiness. He lifted his hand.

" Good bye Faith," he smiled evilly.

" Faith get up leave now,"

" Ron I can't," she cried. " Help me I'm scared."

Ron ran over to Faith and tried to lift her up, but she was stuck to the ground. Panicking he tried picking her up by putting his hands under her stomach.

"Ron help me," she cried.

Ron pointed at Mafloy.

" Let her go you bloke," he growled. " I am the…

Blood sputtered out of Ron's mouth. His hand flew to his mouth.

" Ron help me," Faith begged.

" Ron has problems of his own," Malfoy responded. " Now you will die."

Faith rose off the ground then was slammed down. Ron crawled over to her. She was still alive.

" Ron," she gurgled blood pouring from her mouth. " I don't want to die."

"You won't Faith," he smiled picking her up. " We can get out of here."

Faith shook her head.

" Yes we can,"

Malfoy hovered over Ron and Faith.

" Let's put her out of her misery," Malfoy pointed a finger at her.

" Malfoy you back off," Ron shouted.

" Excuse me?"

" You heard me you snob," he grinned. " Back off."

Ron ran out of the cave room with Faith in his arms. He could save her. All he had to do was get back to the car. Once he was outside he looked back and saw Malfoy nowhere.

" See Faith," Ron huffed. " I told you we could get out of there alive. Faith? Faith?"

Faith head tilted back.

" No Faith you can't," he frowned. " You can't leave me."

Faith was placed on the ground. Ron moved his hand through her hair.

" Faith," he cried.

"So sad isn't it," Malfoy smiled. " This could have all been avoided if you had died the first time I attacked you."

" You … Why my friends,"

" They were in the way,"

" You are so evil," Ron yelled.

" I am thank you," he sneered.

Malfoy lifted up his hands and Ron dropped to the floor. He felt the blood pouring from his mouth. He tried to stop it by closing his mouth but it didn't work.

"Weasley today you die," he laughed evilly.

Ron choked on his blood. He couldn't open his mouth. Ron's eyes closed slightly.

" Yes Weasley die," he boomed. " Die."

His eyes closed finally. All was quiet. Nothing could be heard except the soft pitter-patter of rain.

* * *

" Ron wake up!"

Harry shook his friend. He was worried he heard Ron screaming and so he wanted to make sure he was okay. Ron jumped up.

" Harry, Faith?" he smiled. " You're not dead?"

" Dead?" Harry raised an eyebrow.

" I had this dream…

" I found the eggs!" Hermione cheered.

" Hermione you're not dead now we can have breakfast," Ron jumped for joy.

" No," she frowned placing the objects in her bag. " This is for the potion."

Outside the sun was shining bright.

" What was the dream? Ron,"

" Oh nothing Harry," Ron shrugged it aside.

Hermione headed out of the cave leading the way. In front she saw a huge mountain.

" The mountain of death," she announced.

" Death?" Ron squeaked. " Why death?"

" Come on we better start climbing before night fall," she smiled.

All the friends began to climb the mountain. Hours went by before they reached the top.

" We are looking for the bones of a dead man," Hermione responded.

Everyone looked at her.

" Just kidding,"

" Hermione you scared me," he laughed nervously.

" Oh Ron you are always scared,"

Ahead there was a cemetery. The darkness made the place look spooky. Smoke surrounded the gravesite. Ron shivered at the sight of a graveyard. Harry walked ahead.

" What are we really looking for?"

" Dead red roses," she read.

" Easy some are over…

" Off a dead man's grave," she concluded.

" Dead man?" Ron shook. " No way, that is a disturbing of the peace."

" Fine you stay back and we will go," Harry announced.

Ron watched his friends leave, but once he heard an owl he followed.

" We should split up," Faith offered. " We'll cover more ground."

" Good idea," Hermione smiled.

Ron ran crazily through the dark resting place of the dead. He was trying to look for anyone he knew.

" I found the dead roses," Harry hollered.

There was no response.

" Must be too far to hear me," he pondered.

Harry waited in front of the grave.

" Hmmm,"

" What?" Harry screamed. " Who made that sound?"

" I was going to use Hermione but you'll have to do,"

Harry looked up to see a blurry image fly toward him.

* * *

Ron ran into Harry on his screaming rampage.

" Harry so glad to see you," he grinned. " Hey you found the roses."

" I guess I did," he grinned.

Hermione and Faith saw Harry and Ron and they ran over.

" Congrats Harry," Hermione patted him. " Now give them to me."

Hermione put the flowers in the bag. All four friends headed through the cemetery. On the other side they saw the mountain slope. Harry walked over to Ron and pushed him off the edge.

" Good idea Harry," Hermione clapped." We have to jump it is too dark to climb down."

The three left on top of the mountain jumped off. Ron looked around. Why the heck did Harry push me? He thought. He heard yelling from above. Frightened he moved to the side. Harry, Hermione and Faith fell into the dark place.

" Ron," she grinned.  
" Hey Hermione,"

" Wish we had light," Faith frowned.

The whole place lit up. Ron saw a hallway ahead. They all traveled down it. The hallway was long.

" Harry why did you push me?" Ron eyed him. " Do you want to get me killed?"

" It was all in good fun," he laughed. " I'm sorry."

" I forgive you,"

Further down the hallway they saw a bright yellow light. Running toward it they ended up in a living room. Red chairs dotted the room and a wooden table stood in the middle.

" Strange," Hermione thought. " This book says this house was built three years ago and that it was torn down because no one lived in it anymore. Why is it that the house is standing again?"

" Maybe it is a ghost house," Ron shook.

" Don't be silly they probably rebuilt it,"'

Ron took Hermione to the side.

" Hermione something is up with Harry," Ron whispered. " He isn't him self."

" What?"

" He pushed me off a mountain," Ron piped up.

" That was the only way we could get down," she answered. " He just came up with a good idea."

" His eyes are glowing,"

" You're right," she pondered. " Glowing green eyes."

Hermione thought.

" Malfoy is back," she shivered.

" What?" Ron laughed. " I don't see him."

" Of course not," she pointed. " He is in Harry."

" When I said Harry was acting weird I meant he was acting a little wild," Ron gulped.

Hermione scratched the back of her head. She looked somewhere in the back of her book.

" The book says that ghosts possess the bodies of the living only in cemeteries," she read. " And they can come out only by the light of the sun."

" Hermione its dark outside," Ron replied. " Guess we can wait until morning. That shouldn't be too far away."

" Ron there's a catch," she frowned. " Harry has to get back on the mountain for the sun to be able to cast Malfoy out."

" We have to climb back up?"

" Afraid so and we have to go to the same grave it happened at,"

" What? This is stupid," Ron pouted. " Malfoy wont tell us what grave."

" Right and ghost know about this too,"

" Really?"

Hermione nodded.

" We can't be suspicious," Hermione warned. " We need to get back over there."

" I don't want to seat by Malfoy,"

" You have to,"

" Hey Malf…Harry mate," Ron caught him self.

" We should probably sleep," Faith yawned.

" Sleep?" Ron quivered. " Hermione…

Hermione was already asleep. Everyone went to sleep. Ron woke up when he felt something on him. It crawled all over his body.

" Ah!" he hollered.

" Ron what is wrong?"

" Harry I felt something,"

Ron heard clapping and the lights turned on. Spiders were everywhere. Huge hairy ones.

" Spiders!"

" Calm down,"

" Calm down they are everywhere,"

Harry chuckled. Hermione and Faith shot up from sleep. Once they saw the spiders they screamed.

" Everywhere," Ron whispered.

Everyone exited the room and headed into the kitchen. They sat at the table.

" Maybe we should leave," Faith shivered.

" Maybe,"

Harry looked around the table. Ron saw Harry staring at him.

" Maybe we should head back up to the cemetery," Ron suggested.

Hermione kicked Ron.

" What did you say?" Harry asked.

"Nothing,"

" Harry, Ron?" Faith frowned.

" Hermione I can't take it anymore Malfoy leave Harry's body now," Ron ordered.

" You caught me," Harry laughed maniacally. " I thought you were stupid. Guess not."

" Ron,"

" Don't worry Hermione," Harry grinned. " I knew you both knew a long time ago."

" Then why?"

" Why didn't I attack?" he asked. " The time wasn't right. We weren't in the right place."

" What is that supposed to mean?" Ron questioned.

" I put the spiders in the living room so we would come here,"

" Harry why?" Faith asked.

" That isn't Harry," Ron frowned. " Malfoy is taking over Harry's body."

Malfoy twirled his finger in the air. All the cabinets of the kitchen opened.

Knives flew at Ron and he ducked under the table. Hermione and Faith followed.

" Hermione what do we do?"

" I don't know," she looked in her book. " Malfoy is too strong."

" We need to lure him to the grave site," Ron responded.

" Great," she smirked. " Let's go. NOW!"

They rushed out from under the table. Running down the hallway she found the area they were in before.

" Hermione it is too far up," Ron answered.

Hermione found a match on the floor. She rubbed it against the wall. It lit up. The mountain was tall.

" Ron you'll have to do this alone," she frowned. " It says the person the ghost wants to kill must cast the ghost out him self."

" Really? No it doesn't," he read.

" Maybe not, but Ron we're scared,"

" I can't do this without you both,"

All three of the friends climbed the tall mountain. When they reached the top the sun was just rising.

"Ron try and find the grave," she commanded. " Faith and I will lure Harry in."

" Sure,"

Ron tried to remember where he crashed into Harry. As he ran he found the place looking ahead he saw the grave. Hermione and Faith came running toward Ron Harry trailing behind.

" Weasley," Harry scowled.

" Yes, Malfoy," he grinned standing in front of the grave.

" Today you die!" he hollered running toward Ron. Jumping out of the way Ron revealed the grave.

" You," Malfoy pointed.

The sun came up and shone on the grave. Malfoy was ripped from Harry. Harry fell to the ground.

" You may have ruined my plan, but this is my territory," Malfoy cackled.

" What are you?" Ron asked

Malfoy pointed at the ground and boney arms rose from the floor. The zombies surrounded Faith and Hermione.

" If I can't kill you then I'll have to bury you a live," he smiled.

" You can't,"

" But I can," he laughed.

Ron stood in front of a grave.

_**Here lies Ronald Weasley**_

_**A murderer and a werewolf**_

_**May he rest in peace**_

" No," Ron whirled around.

" Yes," he cackled.

Ron moved backwards as Malfoy came toward him. Tripping he fell into a coffin that was empty. He tried to get out but the door closed. It was terribly dark. He could hear dirt falling onto the coffin. Banging on the door he pleaded.

" Get me out of here!"

There was no response just silence. Ron continued to bang on the coffin from the inside.

Malfoy turned to Faith and Hermione.

" If he doesn't suffocate and die," he smiled. " Fear will get him."

" You fowl monster," Hermione growled. " Why can't you just get over your grudge?"

" Get over it?"

" Yes,"

" Never,"

Malfoy was about to turn to leave but he looked back at Hermione and Faith.

" You love him don't you Hermione," he grinned.

" Who? Harry?"

" No imbecile," he laughed. " Ron."

" Ron why would I like Ron? He is my friend? Why?"

" You never seemed to like Harry and you didn't seem to have a thing for me," he frowned.

" I'd never like you," Hermione whispered.

" I think you are lying," he smirked.

" Malfoy why are you so interested in knowing who Hermione likes?" Faith asked.

" I am a curious person," he smiled. " In that case I'll leave."

" Wait I do like someone," Hermione shouted.

Malfoy whirled around grinning.

" The person I like is very nice and kind funny, but lazy,"

" Lazy?"

" Yes Lazy,"

Hermione turned to Faith and whispered something in her ear.

" No secrets!"

" Sorry Malfoy where was I? Oh yes he is a hero in his own way,"

" Hero in his own way," Malfoy pondered.

Faith saw the zombies weren't paying attention so she snuck under one. She crawled across the floor to her. Hermione's plan was great. Stalling Malfoy while he tried to figure out whom Hermione liked. She reached Harry and tapped him on the shoulder. Stirring slightly he cracked open an eye.

" What?" he groaned. " Faith?"

" Hermione, is surrounded by zombies and Ron has been buried," she frowned.

Harry covered his eyes and cried silently.

" May he rest in peace," Harry wailed.

" How did you know?" she asked. "That was on his grave."

Harry continued to cry.

" Why are you crying?" she eyed him

" Malfoy killed him so bad you had to burry him quickly," Harry frowned.

" No he is still alive," she smiled. " Malfoy just buried him alive."

" I've got a plan,"

Faith listened to Ron's plan and crawled over to Ron's grave. Harry snuck up to Hermione. Seeing the zombies he attacked.

" Harry what?" Malfoy hollered.

He kicked and punched but they kept moving.

" They are already dead," Malfoy cackled.

Faith finally found the coffin she banged on the door. Ron was hocked. He came back to reality. He banged on the door back. She smiled and opened the door.

" Ron you're okay," she smiled.

Malfoy angrily growled. Hermione brought out some water and threw it at the zombies and they all disintegrated.

" We won," she cheered.

" No Ron's still…

" I' m free," he yelled.

Malfoy roared with anger. He lifted his hand but before he could do anything Hermione yelled a phrase.

" What are you doing?" he asked.

Malfoy disappeared into thin air. Ron cheered and Hermione jumped for joy.

" Now what do we do?"

" Faith how about we get out of this place," Hermione smiled.

They all disappeared down the side of the mountain. Walking through the house they found the front door. Outside the sun lit up the gloomy house. The four friends continued their journey.

" Where to," Harry asked.

" There," she pointed.

In front was a big city. Buildings shot out from the ground. Walking close to the edge they looked down seeing the people looked like ants.

" What is that place called?" Ron questioned. " And does it have food?"

" Well Ron, that place is where a lot of witches and wizards like to vacation to," she smiled. " Miracle Springs."

" Looks beautiful from here," Faith chirped.

The four friends climbed down the hill. Ready to find the rest of the ingredients.

* * *

End of chapter nine.


	10. Miracle Springs

Werewolf

(An: I don't own Harry Potter. Here is more enjoy)

Chap10 Miracle Springs 

Hermione led her friends down the hill toward the beautiful town of Miracle Springs. It was a wonderful place dripping with color. The sun lit the town up making it look like a sparkling diamond you would find behind a glass window of a jewelry shop. Ron's stomach growled. He was hungry. His friends continued ahead as he made a left turn toward a candy shop. Opening the door he found himself drooling over the various sweets scattered throughout the store.

He picked up a box of Bertin Botts ever flavor beans and could smell the sweetness through the package. He also found shelves and shelves of chocolate frogs. He had found his dreamland. Quickly he got one of everything from the store. Placing everything on the counter he dug in his pocket looking for his money.

" You're some eater," the cashier laughed.

" You would be too if you were out in the woods for a long time," he pouted.

The person took the candy and put in the bag. Ron didn't bother to see who the person was because he was too busy watching the candy.

" Thanks," he mumbled giving the person money.

" I know you," the boy realized. " You're that boy they are looking for all over the Wizarding world."

Slowly Ron looked up and looked the boy in the face. He had short brown hair and bright blue eyes. He wore a long sleeve blue shirt and long blue jeans. He didn't look like much of a wizard.

" Really," Ron smiled backing away from the counter.

Frantically Ron ran toward the door of the candy store. Before he got there the boy was already at the door. Quizzically he looked back at the counter. How did the boy do that? Ron looked up at the boy frightened.

" Please don't turn me in," Ron begged. " I'm not bad."

" Turn you in?" the boy smirked. " I'd never do that."

" You wouldn't?"

" No, come with me," he responded.

Ron nodded. He followed the boy through a door behind the counter. His mouth dropped at the sight of all the pictures covering the walls. They were pictures of werewolves. Staring Ron wondered why he had pictures of werewolves covering his walls.

" You like?" he asked.

* * *

" It's strange,"

" Strange?" the boy eyed Ron. " Werewolves are fascinating creatures."

" You mean murderers," Ron grumbled.

" Not at all," he shook his head. " I love werewolves."

" You're not in love with me are you," Ron asked nervously.

" No," the boy laughed.

Ron saw a chair and decided to sit down.

" Ron,"

" How did you?"

" Like I said before they are looking for you all over the wizarding world. Your face is on the front page of the Daily Prophet everyday," he explained. " Everywhere I go all I hear is your name."

" I'm that famous," Ron sighed.

" Guess so," he chuckled.

The boy sat in a chair across form Ron. Ron saw the boy staring at the crest on his robe.

" You go to Hogwarts?" the boy questioned.

" Use to,"

" Hogwarts is a great place,"

" Did you go?"

" In fact Ron," the boy grinned. " Yes I did. I loved the place. Is Dumbledore still there?"

" Yeah,"

A smile spread across the boy's face. He leaned back in his chair. He stared into space forgetting about his guest.

" Hello," Ron called.

" Sorry about that?"

" No problem," Ron grinned. " You know my name. But I don't know yours."

" My name is Robert," he answered. " Most people call me Robby."

" Nice," Ron began to get up.

" Where are you going?" he asked.

" Oh, I ditched my friends," he frowned. " They are probably worried about me."

Robert understood he opened the door. Ron was about to leave but Robert dragged him behind the counter. Angrily Ron shook his fist at him.

" What's the big idea?"

" Penelope," he snarled. " The brattiest, snobbiest, and meanest girl in the whole world."

" So?"

" If she saw you she would report you in a heartbeat," he remarked. " Now be quiet."

Ron kept himself hidden by the counter, but he was curious. He wanted to know what this Penelope looked like. He peeked around the side of the counter. A tall girl walked in. She wore a long tight yellow dress. She had shoulder length golden hair. She had a soft face. Her eyes were beautiful brown and chocolate. She was pretty.

" Hello, Robert," she scowled.

Once Ron heard her voice he changed his mind.

" Hello Penelope," he smiled. " What can I do for you?"

" Oh no," she giggled. " I'm not here to buy your teeth rottening candy."

" Then what are you here for," he sneered.

" You," she laughed.

" What now?"

" I was wondering if you and me could go on a date," she grinned. " We could talk and get to know each other."

Ron looked up at Robert. He had a frown on. Ron wondered what he was going to say.  
" Penelope, I told you once and I'll tell you again," he growled. " No."

" What?" she snarled. " I will not be rejected again."

" Then don't ask me out for the up tenth time," he sighed.

" You Robert Flanders are a menace," she rambled. " I am a sweet charming girl and you just reject me like I was a three eyed toad."

" Maybe cause you are," he whispered.

" I will not be rejected," she smiled evilly.

" Then what are going to do run to you father?" he laughed.

" You bet I will," she pouted. " You went out with Melody two weeks ago."

" That is because Melody didn't fire me from my first job," Robert glared.

" Robert let's not relieve this again," Penelope giggled. " You were supposed to watch out for werewolves and protect us. Not become friends with them and invite them into the town."

Ron sighed. Another werewolf hater. She wasn't different from the others. Ron heard the door open. Then he heard the voice of Hermione.

" Excuse me sir," she asked politely.

" Penelope, will you excuse me I have a customer," he grinned.

" I will not be ignored," she stomped her foot.

Robert turned to the girl with bushy hair and brown eyes. She was slender and had a kind expression on her face. She was also wearing a Hogwarts robe just like Ron. Even the boy behind her had one on. All except the little girl.

" Yes how may help you," he asked sweetly.

" Have you seen this boy?" she asked.

" Everyone is looking for him," Penelope retorted. " Then again Robert probably invited him in."

" No I haven't," he shook his head.  
Ron angrily punched Robert in the leg. He wobbled slightly but shook it off.

" Sorry," he apologized.

As Hermione was about to leave the boy whispered in her ear.

" Take him to the back,"

She eyed him.

" The back of my room,"

Hermione was still confused but then went to the back. Ron was taken to the back of the room. Faith closed the door behind her.

"Ron how could you ditch us?" she asked.

" Sorry I was hungry," he lowered his head.

" This person is obsessed," Harry let out a whistle.

" He loves werewolves," Ron answered. " No Harry he doesn't love me so stopped making those kissy faces."

" Sorry mate,"

The door opened and Robert returned to the back.

" Women," he spoke. " More guest."

" Hello I'm Hermione Granger," she introduced. " That's Harry Potter and that is Faith. We're Ron's friends and we will fight till the death if you don't let him go."

" I'm not holding him as my prisoner," he laughed. " I was just getting to know him."

" I see," Hermione replied.

" Wait Harry Potter," he exclaimed. " The boy who lived?"

" Yes,"

" Wow I've heard so much about you," he smiled.

" Really?" Harry smiled.  
Robert nodded.

" What's your name?" Faith asked.

" Robert," he responded. " Why aren't you wearing the robe?"

" She's a muggle," Ron piped up.

Harry smacked Ron off the side of the head and whispered imbecile.

"What?" Ron asked.

" Muggle? Wow?" he grinned. " I'm just having one heck of a day."

" She's also a werewolf like me," Ron added then covered his head.

Harry glared but put his hand by his side.

" Robert why do you love werewolves so much," Hermione asked.

" One saved my life," he sighed.

" Oh how exciting," Faith chirped.

" Werewolves aren't monsters like people say," he grinned. " Their heroes."

" Heroes?" Harry asked. " Strange."

" Not strange amazing," he smiled. " That's why I love them so much."

" Saved you from what?" Faith asked.

" I was strolling through the forest one winter night when I slipped on ice and fell," he began. " I was about to fall into a large hole in the earth. Right when I thought I was a goner a werewolf saved me. Somehow the werewolf was able to drag me safely away from the hole."

" So amazing," Faith grinned.

Hermione rose from her spot.

" We have to be on our way Robert," she grinned. " We got ingredients to find."

" We're looking for wolfsbain," Harry added.

" You're turning back?" Robert asked.

Ron nodded.

" Oh," he frowned. " Well I wouldn't go out now. People will recognize you from the newspaper."

" Then what do we do?" Hermione asked.  
" There's a dance tomorrow night," he offered.

" Are you asking us out?" Hermione eyed him.

" No, everyone will be at the dance,"

" Then that will be a perfect time to leave," Harry interrupted. " That's brilliant."

" Thank you,"

" What do we do until then?" he asked.

" Since Ron is wanted he needs a disguise," he replied.

" Like what?" Ron asked.

Ron cried at the sight of himself in the mirror. He was ugly.

" Oh stop whining," Robert laughed.

" I look like a bloody ice cream cone," he whined.

" Do not I think blonde hair suits you," he grinned.

" Robert I don't wear blonde hair," he sighed. " I am known for my red hair."

" Exactly that is what people will be looking for," he reminded him. " If you're blonde they'll never notice its you."

" Listen to Robert," Hermione giggled. " Do you want to be stuck here alone?"

" No,"

" Good,"

Sadly Ron picked a piece of candy from his bag and chewed. Candy always could make him better. After the hair transformation he was given sunglasses.

" If I am disguised so well," Ron began. " Why can't I leave now?"

" If people saw you four leaving Miracle Springs they would get suspicious,"

" Won't they get suspicious when we leave the dance tomorrow?" Hermione asked.

" No, the dances stink," he chuckled. " People leave all the time."

Ron picked at his hair. If Malfoy saw him now. Ron froze. He forgot about him.

" Hermione we can't stay here," Ron shouted. " Malfoy."

" Oh I forgot about him," Hermione frowned.

" Malfoy? You mean Luscious Malfoy?"

" No Robert Draco Malfoy,"

" The newspaper says…

" He's come back to haunt me," Ron gulped.

" No," Robert shook his head. " The newspaper says he's dead. Hold on haunt you like zombie?"

" No like ghost,"

" Ghost that's horrible worst then zombies,"

" Thank you," Ron responded sarcastically.

Robert grinned happily. He then punched the air. Ron watched amusingly. The boy opened the door then headed out the front. The four friends trailed behind.

" This way," he pointed.

Ron saw a huge building coming into view. On the front it read Qudditch Exloprium. Harry and Ron's eyes got wide. Robert saw their expressions and smiled himself. Inside broomsticks of different sizes and shapes hung from the ceiling. Crates lined the walls. Robert stopped in front of a man who wore a qudditch uniform.

" How may I help you…Robby," the man exclaimed. " What's the hap?"

" Nothing Jud I came here to see how you are doing?" he laughed. " Theses are my friends."

" Any friends of yours are my friends too," he smiled. " Go on in."

Robert led the four friends inside. Beyond that point they saw flags of different countries hanging from the ceiling. Tables lined the area. The floor was fashioned after fake grass and the ceiling was sky blue. Ahead there was a long counter. Glass lined the counter top. Nothing was on the other side.

" Robert what is this place?" Ron asked.

" This is my restaurant slash qudditch stadium," he grinned proudly. " You eat here. Then when you're done you say qudditch please…

A broom flew under Robert and he grabbed onto it.

" Then this broom takes you to the indoor stadium when you say go!"

Robert flew out of sight heading down the hall. The four friends followed the broom. They looked up to see they were in a huge qudditch stadium. Robert landed the broom.

" You like?"

" Like I'm in love?" Ron screamed.

" Good," Robert grinned.

" Did you do all this?" Hermione asked.

" Yes,"

" But how?"

" No one knows this but I'm rich," he smiled. " Jud my friend is the only one who knows."

" Why not tell everyone?"

" I can't," he frowned. "If I do they might start treating me differently."

" But Robert," Harry smirked. " This place is awesome don't tell me…

" People come here all the time," he proudly stated. " When costumers are here I pretend to be a costumer."

" So people won't know you own the place," Harry realized.

" Correct,"

" When you said food," Ron started.

Robert laughed. He led them out of the stadium. They ended up back at the tables.

" Ask for something," Robert hollered.

" A roll," Ron smiled.

A plate showed up on the counter. A roll fell from nowhere and landed on the plate. Once it ended up and the far end of the counter there was a ding.

" That will be 3.99," a voice demanded.

" Sue its on the house for my friend," the boy spoke.

" Sue?"

" She is my invisible cashier," he smiled.

A woman showed up behind the counter. Her black hair was in a ponytail. She also wore a qudditch uniform.

" Anything for you Robby," she spoke sweetly.

" Oh Sue," he smiled.

Ron picked up the roll and took a bite.

" That's a good roll," he smirked.

" Why isn't anyone here?"

" I close on Wednesdays," he smiled. " That's when Jud and I play qudditch."

" Wicked," Ron hollered.

" Want to play?" he asked.

Ron and Harry nodded. While the three boys ran off to play Hermione began to explore.

" Hermione, where are we going," Faith asked as they pasted the stadium the boys were playing in.

" The basement,"

" Why?"

" Something is strange about that boy,"

" Yeah he is perfect," Faith giggled.

Hermione and Faith stepped down the wooden stairs of the basement. It was dark inside and cold. Hermione found a kerosene lamp and turned it on. The whole basement lit up. In the middle of the basement floor was a coffin. Carefully Hermione strolled over to the coffin. She knocked on it twice. There was a knock back.

" Do coffins knock?" Hermione asked.

" No,"

" I didn't think so," Hermione laughed.

Suddenly the coffin top flung open Hermione jumped back in fear. The boy sat up in the coffin. He had brown short hair and bright glowing blue eyes. He wore a long sleeve black shirt and green pants. He had a smirk planted on his pale face.

" Who dare wake me from my sleep?" he boomed. "I will now feast on the blood of the intruders."

Faith and Hermione looked at each other then ran screaming up the basement stairs. They kept running until they saw the boys ordering food.

" Harry, Ron," they panted. " Monster in the basement."

" What?" they asked.

" Oh don't worry," Robert laughed. " That's just my brother Maxwell, oh no. You didn't wake him did you?"

" Yes I did," Hermione screamed. " You're brother? He's a bloody vampire."

" I know," he bit his lip. " Uh I don't know what to tell you."

" He was very scary," Faith nodded.

" You keep your brother in the basement?" Ron asked. " Fred and George are annoying sometimes but I would never lock them in the basement. Then again my brothers aren't vampires."

Robert shook his head sadly.

" Hermione, Faith leave!" he screamed. " You too Harry and Ron."

" Well, " Hermione huffed. " I am insulted. I just got the shock of my life and…

The lights shut off and all was dark and quiet.

" Maxwell," Robert shouted.

" Yes brother," he hissed.

" Go back to the basement," he demanded.

"Can't I see my favorite twin brother?" he cackled.

" Twin?" Ron squeaked. " Are you a vampire too Robert?"

" No,"

" Enough with the talk," Maxwell shrieked. " How many times do I have to tell you brother? None of your friends are allowed in my territory. Remember the deal. Trespasser will be punished."

" I know," Robert frowned.

" Who would want to go into a basement," Ron asked.

" Ask your friends," he yelled. " Nosey and Curious."

" Well I never," Hermione crossed her arms.

" Maxwell just chill and…

" I will not be told to chill,"

" Cut the tough vamp crap," Robert hollered. " Now turn on the lights."

" Little brother afraid of the dark," he mocked.

" No little brother will kill you if you don't,"

The lights flashed on and the vampire was nowhere to be seen. Not like Ron saw him in the first place. Glancing around Ron spotted a figure in the shadow.

" Is that Maxwell?" Ron asked.

" Ron don't look at him," Robert screamed but it was too late.

Ron couldn't help it. Maxwell had the bluest eyes he had ever seen. They were like pools you could swim in.

" What's wrong with Ron?" Harry demanded.

" Maxwell is…

" Vampires hypnotize their prey before they attack," Hermione answered. " It is usually easier that way."

" Right," Robert nodded.

Running over to Ron Robert tried to move him away. Ron didn't budge he kept moving forward.

" Yes come to me," Maxwell echoed.

" Maxwell you stop it at once," Robert hollered.

" I don't listen to little brothers," Maxwell commented.

" By two minutes," he growled.

" Sorry you two don't get along well, but what about Ron?" Harry asked.

" Oh yeah," Robert remembered.

Maxwell pointed a finger and Robert flew back.

" Oh brother you are so dead," Robert screamed.

" Not if I kill you first,"

Ron was real close to Maxwell now. Their noses were almost touching. Robert brought his wand from his pocket.

" Hurry up," Hermione ordered.

Maxwell opened his mouth and was about to bite down into Ron's flesh.

" Leave him alone," Robert warned. " Or I will attack you."

" Mother and father wouldn't like that?" he smirked.

" What do you care about mother and father," he hollered. " You blame then for the way you are."

Maxwell paused for a minute. A devilish grin came onto his face.

" Mother and Father hated me," he snarled. " Mother and Father thought I was a danger. Mother and Father never loved me."

" Mother and Father loved you," Robert began. " They always did."

Maxwell placed his hands on Ron's shoulders.

" Before you make the biggest mistake of your life," Robert continued. " Think about where mother and father are now."

Maxwell pouted.

" Yes, Maxwell they are gone," he frowned. " Moved away. Why? Because you told them too."

" No," Maxwell shook his head. " It was because, mother and father didn't like me."

Harry watched the brothers talk. What was Robert talking about?

" Robert…

Maxwell looked at Ron.

" Don't you dare," he warned.

" Whatever you say Robby," Maxwell smirked.

Ron fell to the ground.

" Now I will be hungry forever," he growled.

" What about the food…

" Silly human food," he sneered. " Tastes horrible I want real human blood not animal blood."

Ron looked up and saw Maxwell staring down at him. Frightened he ran back to his friends.

" Now Maxwell," Robert smiled. " Go back to the basement."

" Fine," he hissed. " But next time I will…

" Go!"

Maxwell turned into a bat and flew down the long hallway to the basement. Robert wore a victorious grin. He began to do a little dance.

" Explain yourself," Hermione snapped. " What the heck was that about?"

" You didn't like my dance?" he frowned.

" Not that the freaky vampire boy,"

" Oh Maxwell," he sighed.

" Yes oh Maxwell," Ron screamed. " I was this close to being vampire chow."

Robert sat in a chair and invited everyone else to join.

" My brother Maxwell as you know is a vampire," he frowned.

" Because he was bitten," Harry spoke. " We know the story."

" No you don't," Robert laughed. " Not even the whole thing. Now listen carefully."

Robert began his long story.

" It all started with my mum and dad," he began. " My mom was a powerful witch. She loved the forest. One day when she was prowling around she ran into a man named Frank. Frank wasn't an ordinary man he was a vampire running away from the law."

" The law," they asked in unison.

" Yes, my dad killed a whole village and the ministry was looking for him," he continued. " Mum didn't know that. She assumed he was a regular guy. So she kindly invited him over."

" Is this story too long," Ron whined.

" No," Robert continued. " My mum fell in love with my dad then they had us."

" Sounds romantic," Faith chirped.

" Yeah right," he rolled his eyes. " When we were the age ten my mum noticed that Maxwell, my brother, didn't like the sun all that much. She of course shrugged it off. As we were growing up she began to notice more signs that Maxwell was weird. He liked sleeping in dark closed places. Twins aren't supposed too be too much a like she knew but this was too weird."

" What happened next?" Ron asked.

" My mum talked to my dad and he said 'He's a vampire.' My mum flipped and asked him 'What do you mean vampire?' My dad again told her Maxwell was a vampire because he was. She began to understand a little but still paid no attention. That was until we were eleven."

" What happened then?" Ron asked.  
" Ron let the man finish," Harry responded.

" Maxwell and I were accepted to Hogwarts. My mum was so excited. My dad wasn't. He was a muggle vampire and didn't do magic except vampire magic. Maxwell and I were playing a game. Suddenly Maxwell looked at me funny. So I looked at him funny too. Then Maxwell pounced and attacked me," he shouted. " Mum and dad ran upstairs and saw us struggling. She asked what was going on. Maxwell said 'I smell blood.' Mum shot a glance at dad. All dad could say was 'That's my boy'. Every since then

Maxwell could never fit in. Not even Hogwarts because he always craved blood, so he had to be kept somewhere alone and had to learn with a personal tutor."

" That's sad," Faith cried. " Poor Maxwell."

" When we finally graduated we moved into Miracle Springs," he smiled. " Mum and dad had to move away because dad was being chased and they didn't want them to find out about Maxwell. So mum made me hide Maxwell. First I hid him in my house but then he kept trying to suck my blood while I was asleep. Finally when I got this place finished I was able to move Maxwell here."

" Does anyone know about him?" Hermione asked.

" Beside you four?" Robert asked. " No one not even Jud. Good thing too Jud probably would've killed Maxwell."

" If you're brothers a vampire shouldn't you be one too?" Harry asked.

" Harry he already told you he isn't, " Hermione responded.

" Yes and I am," he grinned.

" What but you said," Ron stuttered.

" Don't worry I'm half," he smiled. " I have fangs but they aren't for sucking blood. I don't know why their not use for sucking blood. And I also have fast reflexes of a vampire."

" So that's how you blocked the door in the candy shop so bloody fast," Ron smiled.

" And that's why you're so handsome,"

Everyone glared at Faith.

" I heard vampires were handsome,"

Robert leaned back in his chair like before.

" You're not going to leave are you?" he asked.

" Of course not Robert," Ron smiled. " We'll stay until tomorrow night that is."

Robert grinned. Ron stared. This guy was weirder then he thought. Robert directed his friends to his house. He showed them their rooms.

" Sorry I don't have enough rooms where you each can have one each," he apologized. " So the girls room is to the left and the boys to the right."

Ron and Harry entered their room. A poster of the chuddley cannons graced the wall. Two beds occupied the rooms. Ron headed for one and Harry headed to the other.

" Harry Robert is one weird boy," he whispered. " He never told us his age."

" Who cares Ron," Harry yawned. " Why don't you ask him tomorrow."

" Good idea Harry," Ron smiled then went to bed. " Good idea."

* * *

End of chapter 10. What do you think?


	11. Dancing with Wolves

Werewolf

(An: Hey everyone. This is another chapter. )

Chap11 Dancing with Wolves

Ron woke the next morning to the sound of knocking. He rose quickly to see he was the only one in the room. Slowly Ron walked over to the door and opened it to find Harry standing with a frown on.

" Hurry up Ron," Harry yawned. " Breakfast."

" Why did you knock?" Ron asked.

" It would be a waste of time to actually try and wake you up with a nudge," Harry explained.

Slowly Ron ambled down the hall. He saw Faith and Hermione already sitting down for breakfast. Harry and Ron joined them.

" Hey Robert," Ron called.

" Yes, Ron," Robert responded flipping pancakes.

" How old are you?"

" Oh I'm eighteen," he replied. " Fresh out of Hogwarts."

A plate of pancakes was placed on the table. Ron began to fill his plate. As he chewed he watched Robert continue to make more breakfast food. After he was done with the eggs Robert sat down.

" I have to get to work, but you four are welcome to come with me," he smiled.

" Sure," Ron grinned.

After breakfast the four friends followed Robert to the candy shop. Behind the counter Robert went to work.

" This must be a great job," Ron smiled.

" It is just my cover up," he replied.

The door opened and a small child walked through. He looked around the whole store carefully.

" May I help you," Robert asked.

" Yes sir," he smiled picking up a box of Bertin Botts beans.

" That will be 2.99," Robert chirped.

The boy gave the man money then walked out of the store. The door sprung open as Jud rushed through.

" Oh hey Jud," Robert smirked. " How's the…

" Terrible!" he interrupted. " There is a vampire in your restaurant."

" Vampire?"

" I don't know how it got in," Jud exclaimed. " But I need your help to kill it."

" Jud did you get the people out of the building?"

"Yes sir,"

" Good,"

Robert went around the counter. He was about to leave when he remembered his store.

" Ron you're in charge of my store," he commanded. "Don't let me down."

Ron nodded.

" Jud don't kill the vampire," he shouted. " I have to tell you something."

The door shut and all was silent.

" Wow in charge me?" he proudly grinned.

" Oh Ron just do your job,"

" Are you jealous Hermione?" Ron asked.

" No, not at all,"

Ron went behind the counter and waited for costumers. The door opened and two identical twins walked in.

" Fred, George?" Ron hollered. " What are you two doing here?"

" Ron?" they exclaimed. " How did you get all the way out here?"

" We had a map," Hermione piped up. " We are looking for the ingredients for wolfsbain."

" Oh,"

" You didn't answer my question," Ron demanded.  
" Our sentence was up," they explained. " We didn't want mum and dad to pick us up."

" That would ruin everything," Fred added.

" Everything we were planning," George added.

" Planning?" Harry asked.

" We want to help," George smiled. " You can't do it without us."

" Fine," Ron accepted. " Just don't mess things up."

" When did you get a job?" Fred asked.

" I am helping a friend," Ron smiled. " He has to save his restaurant slash qudditch stadium from a vampire."

" Sounds exciting,"

" I agree Fred," George nodded.

The door opened and Jud and Robert walked through.

" Why didn't you tell me you had a vampire brother," Jud questioned.

" Jud you would have killed him,"

" I am insulted,"

Robert glared at his friend.

" Fine maybe I would've killed him, but you didn't have to lie to me,"

" Ron there are customers," Robert hollered. " What are you doing?"

" Those aren't customers they're my brothers," Ron introduced. " Robert meet Fred and George."

" We've met," Robert glared. " We went to school together."

" Why didn't you tell me that you knew my brothers?" Ron asked.

" We didn't get along well," Robert explained. " They didn't really like me or my brother."  
" Didn't like you?" Fred raised an eyebrow. " We thought of you as our best friend."

" Then why did you play pranks on me?"

" We prank everyone," they grinned. " That is what we do."

" I though it was because you hated me,"

" Nope," George shook. " We thought your brother was okay too."

Ron stepped out from behind the counter. Robert went back to his spot.

" Robert we have decided to explore Miracle Springs," Hermione said. " We'll meet you back here later."

Harry, Faith, and Ron followed Hermione outside. Robert waved good-bye.

" So Robert how have you been?" Fred asked.

" Good," he smiled. " Jud could you get the people back into the Qudditch Explorium?"

Jud nodded heading back outside.

" How are you both living?" he asked.

" Glad you asked Robert," Fred smiled

" You know we own a joke shop right?" George grinned.

Robert nodded.

" Business is booming all of a sudden," they exclaimed. " More people are becoming pranksters."

" That's good," Robert grinned.

" You look like you are doing good yourself," George glanced around the store. " You live in Miracle Springs?"

" Yes,"

" How? This is the most expensive place to live," he asked. " You surely aren't making money off this candy shop."

" Actually I am," Robert corrected. " But this isn't where all my wealth came from. I use to own a very small business of fixing brooms."

" And?"

" Well, I noticed my friends were always wrecking their qudditch brooms," he smiled. " They tried the repairo spell but it didn't work."

" So?"

" They also tried going to places where they could fix their broom," he smiled." The repairing shops were too expensive. I volunteered to help. Then I found out I had a gift for fixing brooms. I made a business out of it a few months before I left Hogwarts. And now I am rich."

" Wicked," George hollered. " So you've stopped fixing brooms?"

" Yes, now I own a candy shop and a qudditch restaurant,"

Fred and George grinned.

" Lucky you," they smiled.

" Hey I close in thirty minutes," he smiled. " Do you want to play qudditch after?"  
"Sure," they smiled

" Sweet,"

* * *

Ron sat on a bench thinking deeply.

" Maybe we shouldn't go to the dance at all," Ron answered.

" Don't be silly," Hermione giggled. " It would be fun."

" The plan wasn't to go to the party," Harry answered. " The plan was to leave when everyone else was at the party. So Ron you won't have to go."

" Harry," Hermione frowned. " We only need four or five more ingredients. Most of them are really close by."

" Hermione, what if we change," Ron whispered. " That would give us away."

" You're right," Hermione nodded.

" Why don't we go in that place," Faith pointed. " Butter Beer Shack. What's butter beer?"

" You don't know what butter beer is?" Ron laughed. " You're missing out."

The four friends entered the Butter Beer Shack. Harry ordered drinks for his friends.

" Ron you look horrible," Harry frowned. " What's wrong?"

" I don't feel good,"

" Do you have a cold?" Hermione asked.

" No I just have a headache," Ron groaned.

" I have one too," Faith moaned.

" Maybe we should head back to Robert's store," Hermione offered. " Tell him how both of you feel so he can take us back to his house."

" Good thinking Hermione,"

Harry rose from his spot then headed out the door. Hermione, Faith and Ron followed. Once they reached the store they saw a closed sign on the door.

" Maybe they are at the Qudditch Exlporium," Harry guessed.

Harry and Hermione ran through the doors of the Exlporium. They asked Jud where Robert was and he said the stadium.

" Robert!" Harry hollered. " Can we have the key to your house?"

" Why?" he asked from on his broom.

" Ron and Faith are sick," Hermione yelled.

Robert landed his broom and gave them the key. They ran all the way to Robert's house. When they got there Harry quickly opened the door. Hermione took Faith to their room and Harry took Ron to their room.

" Ron just lay down and rest," Harry ordered.

" Okay Harry,"

" I'll be here if you need me,"

Ron relaxed and closed his eyes.

* * *

" Ron, you feeling alright?"

" A little Harry," he groaned.

" Do you think you can walk?"

" Yes," Ron nodded getting out of bed.

Slowly Ron trudged out of the room. He saw Faith was struggling just like him.

" Harry are you sure we should drag them out like this?" Hermione asked.

" We have to if we want to leave," Harry remarked.

As they were about to leave the door opened and Robert, Fred and George walked in.

" We have to leave," Hermione answered. " We have a lot of ingredients left."

" Before you four go at least let me make you some soup," he offered. " It might help Ron and Faith feel better."

Hermione agreed. Faith and Ron sat at the table with Fred, George and Hermione and Harry. Robert headed into his pantry and brought out six cans of soup. He brought his wand and whispered a word that would heat the soup. Once each can was poured into a bowl Robert handed it out.

" This is good soup," Fred answered.

" Real good," George smiled.

Ron finished his soup but didn't feel any better. He almost felt worst. As if on cue Faith and Ron both dropped to the floor.

" What going on with them?" Fred asked.

" I don't know?" Hermione answered. " Faith, Ron are you both okay?"

Ron knew this feeling. This wasn't a good feeling.

" Leave now!" Ron shouted. " Please leave us."

" What?" Hermione asked. " We can't leave you here to suffer."

" You must," Ron growled.

Hermione glared angrily.

" Ronald Weasley we are just trying to help,"

Ron began to grow hair on his hands and his shirt began to tear, as he grew larger in size. Faith's small fingernails grew into large claws.

" Hermione I think they are transforming,"

" Harry they didn't see the moon though," Hermione pointed out.

" Hermione look at that mirror on the wall over there," Harry pointed. " They were probably looking at that. The reflection of the moon"

" Everyone leave the building!" Harry announced.

Fred and George didn't mess around they shot out the door in an instant. Robert stood watching.

" Robert we must leave," Harry screamed.

" They aren't monsters their heroes," Robert whispered.

" Robert those two aren't your werewolf hero," he exclaimed. " Come on."

Harry tried to pull Robert out of his kitchen but he wouldn't budge.

" Harry come on," Hermione frowned. " We need to warn the people at the dance."

" Hermione what about Robert?"

" Robert come on,"

Right when Hermione yelled two hairy heads rose from behind the table. Two claws gripped onto the table.

" Robert," Hermione pleaded. " We must leave."

" They aren't monsters," he repeated. " They're heroes."

Hermione shook her head. She dragged Harry out of the house and demanded him to not look back.

" Robert will be fine," she promised. " Remember he is half vampire."

" Maybe you're right,"

* * *

Hermione saw a woman wearing a purple dress heading toward a giant building.

" Go home," she screamed. " There are two werewolves on the loose."

" How do you know?"

" We saw them," Harry added.  
"Why should I believe two children," she eyed them.

Hermione crossed her arms.

" You should believe us because…

The woman walked off leaving Hermione to think.

" She was rude," Harry answered.

Both friends headed into the building. Streamers hung from the ceiling balloons covered the floor. Everyone was up and dancing. There were people playing music on stage. A microphone was visible and Hermione had an idea. She walked up to the stage and climbed on.

" Everyone you must leave now!" she screamed. " There are two werewolves on the loose. Please go home quick."

All the partygoers laughed then went back to dancing. Hermione was escorted off the stage by one of the inurnment players.

" You tried," Harry shrugged.

" We need to try harder," she frowned. " Do you think you could start a fire?"

" Hermione are you serious?" Harry chuckled. " We could get arrested."

" Harry people could get hurt," Hermione worried. " You don't want Ron to feel anymore guilty. Do you?"

" No but what can we do?"

" Like I said can you start a fire?"

Harry looked around the building.

" I think so,"

* * *

Hermione and Harry found some wands lying on a table. They whispered a word and the table began to catch on fire. They then began to scream.

" Fire!" they yelled.

All the witches brought out their wands. Water sprayed out form the ends and the fire was stopped.

" They're good," Hermione frowned. " What now?"

" Hermione look around," he smiled. " Faith and Ron are no where to be found."

" You're right but that means…

The doors of the building burst open. A boy with orange hair and bright blue eyes entered the building panting. Blood ran down his right leg as he tried to stand up straight. All the people stared at the boy.

" Michael," a woman hollered.

" Mum!" the boy yelled.

" What happened Michael?"

" I was on my way to the party and a werewolf attacked me," he huffed. " Mum do you think it is that werewolf boy they are looking for?"

" I don't know honey," she frowned.

" Where did it attack you?" Hermione asked.

" A few miles away from this building," he answered.

Hermione turned to Harry.

" I think they're here," Hermione whimpered.

Growling echoed throughout the building. Hermione directed her attention toward the open door. Two huge hairy beasts with glowing red eyes blocked the door. The boy called Michael hollered out in fear.

" Mum don't let them get me," he shivered.

" Harry what do we do?"

" We can't let them attack," Harry responded. " We also can't let the people attack."

" Don't worry," a man boomed. " I am the werewolf watcher. I know how to get rid of werewolves."

" Wait don't!" Hermione hollered.

" Excuse me? Little lady," he began. " Those are horrible beast that will

attack."

" Please don't hurt them," Hermione begged.

" Yeah right," he laughed.

The man brought out his wand. He pointed it at both of the werewolves.

" Aver…

" Hermione," Harry whispered. " He is going to kill them."

Without thinking Harry pounced onto the man. The spell shot at the ceiling.

" What are you doing boy?" he growled. " I was real close."

The werewolves crept up to the people. Everyone stepped back. One of the werewolves attacked a woman who was standing too close. The other went for a little boy who looked defenseless.

" See what you did," the man shouted.

The man threw Hermione and Harry out of the building. They tried to get back in but the doors were locked.

" Harry,"

" Wait Hermione I think I have an idea,"

* * *

" Robert!" he hollered.

" Harry I'm fine," he smiled. " Where 's Faith and Ron?"

" At the party,"

Robert slumped into his couch.

" I have an idea, but it is going to take something drastic," Harry smiled. " We're going to need Maxwell."

" Maxwell? Harry you've seen my brother," he frowned. " He's…

" The vampire will distract everyone," Harry informed. " No one will care about the two werewolves. Then when everyone are worrying about the vampire we capture Faith and Ron in cages maybe."

" I see where you are going with this idea," Hermione smirked. " All we need is your approval Robert."

" No way," he shook his head. " I will not. My brother would never help me. Just like I would never help him. We hate each other. It isn't going to work."

" We'll see," Harry grinned. " Let's pay a little visit to our good friend Maxwell."

* * *

In the dark basement of the Qudditch Exlporium Robert opened his brother's coffin only to find it empty.

" He isn't in here," Robert frowned. " Uh… Of course vampires don't sleep at night."

" Hello Robby," a voice hissed.

" Maxwell," Robert snarled. " Show yourself."

" What if I want it to be a surprise?"

Robert brought out his wand from his pocket.

" Lumos!"

Maxwell was blinded by bright light. He shrieked in pain.

" Turn it off! Turn it off!" he demanded.

Robert pointed the light down so it wasn't shining completely in Maxwell's face.

" What brings you here brother?" he asked curiously.

"I need a favor,"

" Favor?" he cackled. " You never ask me for anything. Except when you want me to stay in the basement."

Robert turned to Hermione and Harry. They only glared.

" We need you to terrorize the people at the party," he responded. " Not kill anyone just scare them a bit."

" Scare?" he grinned. " Can I take just one life?"

" No you can not drink anyone's blood," Robert warned. " If you do I will let them kill you."

" The deal is off," Maxwell growled. " You threatened me."

" I had to or you would probably would kill…

" Listen Maxwell," Hermione smiled. " We just need you to distract the people."

" Why?" he eyed her.

Hermione got a little closer to Maxwell. She got close enough to see his blue glowing eyes. She closed her eyes quickly.

" Our friends are werewolves and they are at the party," she smiled. " We just need you to distract the people."

" Why should I listen to you if you aren't even looking into my eyes," Maxwell pouted.

" You will hypnotize me," she frowned.

" No I wont,"

Hermione thought to her self. Could she trust him?

" Hermione don't open your eyes," Harry hollered.

" We have to trust him," Hermione answered opening her eyes.

Two glowing bright blue eyes stared at her. She could feel him taking control of her as she moved closer. Maxwell took the girl in his arms and held her tight.

" You actually believed me," he cackled. " Your blood is mine."

Maxwell moved the girl's bushy hair out of the way of her neck.

" Maxwell," Robert shouted. " Leave her alone."

" I'm hungry," he growled.

Robert shone the light in Maxwell's face. The vampire back into the wall of the basement still holding the girl.

" Turn it off!" he hissed.

" Let her go,"

Maxwell let the girl go and she fell to the ground. Hermione got to her feet and ran back to Harry and Robert.

" I barely ask you for anything Maxwell," he pleaded. " Could you please do this?"

" No,"

" Fine we're leaving," Robert snapped.

Robert climbed up the stairs along with Harry. Hermione looked back at Maxwell sadly. Then she too left.

* * *

At the party Robert tried to open the door but it was locked. They could hear screaming inside.

" What do we do?"

" We put matters into our own hands," Robert frowned. " I do look a little like a vampire. All I have to do is mess my hair up and show my fangs more."

" You can hide them?" Hermione asked.

" Yes, but it hurts to," he replied.

Robert stood waiting as his fangs grew out of his mouth.

" Hermione I need a great actress," he smiled. " Do you think you could be my victim?"

" What?" she asked.

" My victim," Robert winked.

" Of course,"

Hermione banged on the door screaming. Harry hid in the bushes.

" Oh it is you little girl," the werewolf watcher glared. " Thanks to you the werewolves have disappeared and taken two kids with them."

" Sorry sir but you have to help me," she cried. " A vampire is after me."

The man looked over Hermione's head but saw no vampire.

" There isn't a vampire," he eyed her. "Now if you excuse me I don't have time to waste."

Hermione headed outside. The man closed the door. He heard a blood-curdling scream. Instantly the man opened the door. He found the girl on the floor. A boy was kneeling down next to her.

" What happened?"

Robert rose from the floor. He looked at the man. His fangs were matted with red liquid.

" Robert?" the man questioned.

The man watched the boy creep toward him. Frightened he backed away.

" Silly human," he hissed. " I am here for your blood?"

" Robert…what…happened?"

Harry saw Hermione lying on the ground. She was good a pretending to be dead.

" Hermione," Harry whispered. " We need to find Faith and Ron."

" Coming Harry," she smiled.

Robert walked into the party pushing the man back each time he stepped.

" You stay back now Robert," he shivered. " Or I will kill you."

" I am a vampire," he laughed. " I am already dead."

Hermione crawled into the bush with Harry.

" Where do you think they are?"

" I don't know Harry?"

Both friends climbed out of the bush. Hermione noticed huge footsteps going into the forest. She began to follow them. Harry closely trailed behind.

" Hermione,"

" I think I found them,"

Two little boys were pushed up against a tree. Two giant hairy beasts stood in front of them.

" Harry," Hermione called.

" Hermione do you think you could call them over here?"

" I guess,"

" Hey you werewolves over here!" she screamed.

Both werewolves left the boys alone. Once the werewolves walked away from the boys Harry said a single word.

" Trap!"

" Trap?" Hermione asked. " What is that going to do?"

" Watch,"

The two werewolves disappeared down a hole in the ground. Hermione looked at Harry who wore a proud grin.

" How did you do that?" she questioned.

" I have know idea," he smiled. " I just believed I could do it and then I did."

Hermione and Harry walked up to the hole and looked in. The two hairy beasts were trying to climb up.

" Harry get the boys back to the party," Hermione ordered.

" Okay Hermione, but what about you?"

" I'll stay and watch these two,"

* * *

Once Harry showed up at the party he saw that all the people were gone. The two little boys decided to walk home. Harry asked them if they would be okay. The two nodded.

" Look at this place it's deserted," Harry thought aloud.

" Tell me about,"

Harry spun around to see Maxwell looking at him. Quickly Harry turned around to avoid the vampire's eyes.

" Don't worry it's me Robert,"

" Oh I thought…

" I should probably hide my fangs,"

Two pearly white fangs sunk into Robert's gums making him look normal again.

" Where is everyone?" Harry asked.

" I scared them all away," he smiled. " But now I can't stay here."

" Why not?"

" Everyone thinks I'm a vampire," he laughed. " They probably wouldn't believe me if I told them the truth."

" Oh,"

Harry led Robert back to where Hermione was. She sat next to the hole watching intently. Hearing footsteps she looked up and saw her friends Robert and Harry.

" What happened?" she asked.

" Everyone is at home," Robert smiled.

" Now what?" Harry asked.

" We take turns watching Faith and Ron," Hermione yawned. " You go first Harry."

Robert and Hermione fell asleep while Harry watched.

* * *

Harry rose from the ground. He realized that he fell asleep. Quickly he looked into the hole then turned away quickly.

" Hermione, wake up," Harry shook his friend.

" What Harry?"

" Look," he pointed into the hole.

" Oh," she blushed.

Hermione disappeared out of the woods. Robert slowly woke up.

" Is it my turn to watch?"

" No Robert," he assured. " It's over."

Hermione returned with clothes.

" Where did you get those?" Robert asked.

" From your house," she smiled. " You're door was open."

She threw the clothes into the hole. Ron and Faith woke up and immediately turned away. Seeing the clothes they grabbed for it quickly dressing. Harry stuck his hand in the hole to pull Ron and Faith out. Faith was wearing long baggy pants and an over sized white shirt. Ron's shirt was long but not too long and his pants were long and baggy.

" I am wearing boy clothes," Faith whined.

" Sorry Robert didn't have girl clothes," Hermione giggled.

" We have to leave," Harry frowned. " While everyone is still freaked out by the attack last night."

" Good idea I'll come with you," Robert suggested. " I can use my car."

" Car?" Harry remembered. " Oh no we left the car back at…

" Don't worry about it," Robert laughed. " Who ever used to own it probably didn't miss it."

The friends arrived at Robert's house. He went into his room and got as much money he would need. He then opened a door. On the other side he saw a red sports car.

" That is one wicked car," Ron grinned.

" It is?" he smirked. " They call it the flying beauty."

" I see why," Harry whistled.

Robert opened the trunk and packed supplies in. Then he got into the front seat. Everyone else piled into the car. Ron of course got the front seat. The roof of the room opened and the car rose to the sky. Finally the car made it out of the room and was now flying away from Robert's house.

" Before we go," Robert began. " I need to stop at the Exlporium to talk to Jud."

" Sure," they replied.

The car was landed and the friends hoped out.

" Hey Jud," Robert called.

" Hey,"

" I need a favor," he smiled.

" Anything,"

While Robert was talking they decided to enter into the restaurant. There sitting at a table was Fred and George.

" Hey everyone," they greeted.

" Fred and George," Ron laughed. " What are you?"

" We had to hide somewhere," they replied.

" Oh," Ron lowered his head.

" We are leaving," Hermione responded. " Are you both coming?"

" Nah," Fred shook his head.

" There probably isn't any room for us," George remarked.

" Nonsense," Harry chuckled. " We are taking Robert's sports car. It is pretty big."

Fred and George looked at each other.

" We brought a car here," Fred confessed. " We took dad's car. We were thinking. This is your adventure. We should probably get home. Mum and Dad are worried enough by your disappearance. We can't worry them with ours."

" Wise choice," Hermione smiled.

" We know," George smiled. " Anyway we have to make a stop somewhere."

" Where?" Ron questioned.

" Where you won't be going," they chuckled.

The two twins waved goodbye and left the building.

" You ready?" Robert asked.

" Almost," Hermione grinned. " We have one more passenger."

Hermione walked down the hall. She climbed down the basement stairs.

" Hermione you can't be serious," Robert asked.

" Last night when we ask him for help and he said no. I noticed something when I left. He looked lonely," Hermione explained. " The reason he doesn't like you Robert is because you hide him from the outside world."

" Hermione he is a vampire," Harry pointed out. " He would destroy the outside world."

" I am not listening," she ignored them. "We are taking him and that is final."

Hermione opened the coffin. Maxwell rose from his sleep. Glaring at everyone he began to rant.

" Why are you waking me again?" he asked.

" We need to go," Robert sighed. " Hermione thinks you deserve to see the outside world."

" What?"

Hermione nodded.

" But. I don't want to go,"

" See Hermione," Robert mumbled.

" I'm scared," he replied.

" You scared?" Robert chuckled. " Everyone else is scared of you."

Maxwell sat in his coffin looking at his fingers. He then stared at the wall. Hermione placed a hand on his shoulder. He looked at her. Hermione placed sunglasses on.

" Okay, I'll go," he smiled. " Just because the girl says I can."

" My name is Hermione Granger," she grinned.

Maxwell smiled back. Climbing out of his coffin he ready himself for the outside world. Robert gave Jud one last high five then left the Exlporium. Outside the sports car shined. Everyone piled into the car.

" Maxwell just because you are outside of the basement…

" I know I can't drink anyone's blood," he interrupted.

" Good glad we are on the same page,"

The red car rose off the ground. They headed out of Miracle Springs.

" Good bye home," Robert sighed. " Hello new beginning."

" Where now Hermione?" Harry asked.

" Down there," Hermione pointed. " Two ingredients are down there."

" Prepare for landing," Robert called.

The car landed onto the grassland. As Hermione was looking for the ingredients she noticed a glowing in the forest ahead.

" Everyone come here!" she shouted.

" What Hermione?" Harry asked.

" What is that?" Hermione asked pointing into the forest.

" I thought you would know," Harry responded.

" I can't tell if it is Malfoy or not but make sure to keep Ron away," she warned.

Ron began to walk into the forest.

" Ron where are you going?" Hermione demanded.

" I don't know," he smiled.

" Ron stay away!" Harry screamed.

" Why?"

Ron disappeared into the forest. Harry and Hermione looked at each other. Then they both tried to enter the forest but they flew back.

" It is like there is a invisible wall," Hermione tapped the wall.

" What is going on?" Robert asked.

" We don't know exactly," Hermione frowned.

" But we think Ron is in danger," Harry added.

* * *

Ron continued to follow the glow. He didn't know what it was but it had this hold on him. The glow led him to a bridge. Ron crossed it carefully. He had no idea where he was going but he didn't seem to care. The glow then stopped. Ron stopped too.

" What are you?" Ron asked.

" What ever you want me to be?" it spoke sweetly.

Ron smiled. The glow continued to lead him as far away as possible.

" Follow me," it asked.

" What ever you say,"

Ron felt happy. He felt free. The glowwent over the edge. Ron moved over the edge too.

* * *

" Hermione we need to get to the other side," Harry begged. " I have a bad feeling."

" I do too Harry," Hermione frowned. " I do too."

* * *

End of chapter eleven.


	12. Malfoy's Defeat

Werewolf

(An: I don't own Harry Potter. Here is more of werewolf.)

Chap12 Malfoy's Defeat

Harry slammed his fist down on the ground. A low growl escaped his mouth. He had no idea what to do.

" Harry calm down," Hermione smiled. " I am sure we can find him."

" Hermione he just disappeared into the forest," Harry mumbled. " We can't even get in."

" Maybe there is someone behind this," Robert pondered. " Someone who is after Ron."

" The only person I can think of is **everyone**," Harry grumbled. " He is a wanted werewolf."

" I mean someone who is holding a grudge," Robert explained.

" There is Malfoy," Hermione added. " We can't be sure."

Maxwell kept the blanket covered over him. He couldn't stand the sun. The way it burned his flesh and blinded him. He needed shade. Ahead he saw his brother and his friends gathered in front of a forest. Maybe the forest would be able to shield him. Slowly he strolled up to the forest.

" There is no way to get in," Hermione pointed out.

" We know Hermione," Harry frowned.

The vampire boy walked past his brother and his friends and instantly entered the forest. Everyone let out a small gasp.

" How did he do that?" Harry asked.

" I don't know," Robert shrugged.

" Harry it says in my book that this is the force field forest," she grinned. " The reason Maxwell can enter is because he isn't human."

" That makes sense," Harry nodded. " Hey Robert try and walk through."

Robert tried to enter but he flew back.

" Hermione Robert isn't human,"

" Harry it says not human like, werewolves, ghost, vampires, half horse half man," she read.

" I am a vampire though,"

" Half, Robert remember?" she smirked. " You're half."

" So you are saying Hermione we have to get Maxwell go save Ron?" Harry asked.

" Yes, Harry,"

" That isn't going to work," Robert added.

" We'll have to try," she looked at Maxwell.

* * *

Ron woke up when he felt a soft air touch on his cheek. Before him was a beautiful women dressed in white. She had golden hair and bright blue glowing eyes. Instantly Ron shot up.

" Don't be afraid," she whispered. " I am your friend."

" What am I doing here?" he panicked. " Where am I?"

" You are in the territory of the wind," she smiled sweetly. " I am the queen of the mist."

" Wow," he gasped. " And why am I here?"

" You are in search of the ingredients for wolfsbain right?" she asked curiously.

" Yes, how did you know?"

" The wind listens well," she grinned.

" Right," Ron eyed her. " I need to get back to my friends. So if you don't mind…

" No, you mustn't leave," she pleaded. " We need your help."

" Help?"

" Our lands are being taken over by the evil sun," she whispered. " I fear soon the lands of the wind will be no more."

" Sun?" Ron laughed. " Sorry but I don't think I can help."

" Please we will give you the ingredients of wolfsbain as a reward,"

" That would help speed up the search," Ron thought out loud. " I guess I'll try."

" Thank you," she smiled.

" Your welcome," he smirked. " Where is this evil sun?"

" My friends will lead you there," she smiled softly. " Be careful my knight."

" Knight," Ron grinned. " Never been called that before."

The women led Ron out of the deep forest. On the other side he saw many women dressed in white.

" They will lead you," she smiled. " Now go."

Ron nodded. He headed toward the women. Then the journey began.

" Good job Misty," a voice cackled.

" I don't like this at all," the women growled. " He is such a nice boy."

" I didn't hire you to judge," he argued. " I hired you to destroy."

" Sorry sir,"

" You are forgiven," he sneered. " Now make sure those women remember the plan."

" Yes sir,"

* * *

Robert asked Maxwell to come out of the forest.

" Why can't you just come in," he mumbled. " Are you afraid of trees or something?"

" No it is just that people like me can't come in," he responded.

" I see so humans aren't allowed," he laughed. " Good because I don't want you to come in here."

" Maxwell we need your help," Hermione pleaded. " Ron has wandered into that forest. We need you to find him."

" Why should I help you?" he eyed her.

" Because that's what friends do,"

" Friends?" he snarled. " I have no friends."

" Yes you do," Hermione remarked. " Us."

Maxwell looked back at Hermione.

" Hermione if he doesn't say yes," Harry whispered. " We can just send Faith in."

" I know," Hermione replied. " But I know Maxwell will do it."

Maxwell looked back at Hermione's pleading face.

" I'll go," He mumbled. " But you owe me."

Hermione jumped for joy. Faith did too.

Maxwell turned to look into the forest then he looked back at his friends and brother. Soon he turned into a bat and flew through the woods. He flew over a bridge then saw a cliff. Did the boy really go over the cliff? What an idiot Maxwell thought. He too flew down the steep cliff until clouds blinded him. Looking around he noticed he was on ground. He stood up and sniffed the area.

" Where is the imbecile?" he grumbled. " He better not be hiding."

" Hello may I help you?" a voice chirped.

" Who are you?"

" I am the queen of the mist and you are…

" You know windy I am not here for the history of you hopeless life,"

The women smiled.

" You are looking for the boy,"

" Yes," he glared. " Where is he?'

" Down there," she smirked. " The wind will take you."

" I don't need nature to find…

Suddenly a breeze carried the vampire down a path.

" You stop this!" he shouted.

" It will stop only when you find him," she spoke softly. " Be careful."

" Be careful," Maxwell chuckled. " She better be careful. If this is a wild goose chase I will kill her."

* * *

Ron followed the women down a path. They hadn't said a word to him since they began their walk. There seemed to be tension in the air.

" So how long have you lived here?' he asked.

" We must keep walking," they spoke.

" Okay,"

In front Ron saw a building come into view. Where were this people leading him?  
" Where are you taking me?" Ron asked.

" The palace of the sun," they responded.

They continued down the path until they reached the palace of the sun. Ron stepped past them and opened the door. Once inside the doors shut behind him. Looking back he shrugged. How hard would it be to battle a sun? The temperature of the room rose. Ahead he saw the form of a person.

" Hello Mr. Sun," he called.

" That's Sir Sun to you," a voice boomed.

" Uh sorry," Ron apologized. " I'm here to fight you."

" You puny human boy fight me," the voice hollered. " That's rich."

" Yes well the Queen of the mist sent me," he replied. " I have come to stop you from taking their land."

The form of the person moved forward to reveal a man dressed in yellow. A grin plastered his soft face.

" The queen of the mist," he chuckled. " I am not trying to steal their land."

" What but they said?" he began.

" They lied," the man screamed.

" But…I don't believe you," Ron growled. " Let's fight now."

" I will not fight you," he smiled. " I am here to bring happiness to the land."

" Right,"

Sir Sun climbed down the stairs and headed toward Ron. He got into his fighting stance.

" I would never take someone's land," he grinned.

" You wouldn't?"

Sir Sun shook his head. Ron scratched his head in confusion.

" I thought that…

" Why don't you be on your way," he laughed.

" Maybe I should go,"

Ron turned to leave but then spun around.

" Wait how do I know you aren't lying?"

" I never lie,"

Ron sighed then headed out the door.

" Hey mist queen!" Ron shouted. " You lied to me."

The queen of the mist showed up in front of Ron. Glaring Ron yelled again.

" You lied,"

" Ron, I have to tell you the truth," she frowned. " Our land isn't endangered. We just don't like Sir Sun."

" Hold on so I walked here for no reason," Ron mumbled. " This was a joke?"

" No Ron this was a test," a voice echoed.

" Who said that?"

" You guess,"

" Show yourself,"

" Don't worry you'll see me soon enough," the voice boomed.

The wind blew harder as Ron was pushed back. He tried to stand his ground but couldn't seem to hold onto the ground.

" Mist queen stop the wind," Ron begged. " I can't hold on."

The Mist queen ignored Ron and turned around.

" Wait don't go!"

* * *

Maxwell found himself flying toward a building. He noticed a kid with red hair holding onto a tree. As he got close the wind got faster.

" Hey you!" Maxwell hollered.

Ron looked up and saw the vampire flying toward them.

" No stay back," Ron screamed.

" I am here to save you idiot!"

" Oh in that case hurry up,"

Maxwell landed with a thud on his backside. Running over to Ron he asked him to let go of the tree.

" The wind is too strong,"

" What are you talking about?"

Ron let go of the tree then landed on his feet. There wasn't a harsh wind anymore.

" You're right," Ron smirked. " Let's get out of here."

" What else would we do?"

" Where do you think you are going Weasl?"

Quickly Ron turned around to find himself staring Malfoy in the face. There was a devilish grin on his face. His eyes glowed red. Ron wondered if that was a sign that he was angry. Malfoy shot a glance at the boy standing behind Ron.

" Who are you?"

" Maxwell,"

" Weasley look like you found another friend to defend you," Malfoy cackled.

" I don't know who you are but Ron and I are going,"

" I don't think so,"

Maxwell ignored the ghostly teen and began to walk down the path. He heard a plea for help. Angrily he turned to see Ron floating in the air.

" No time to learn how to fly kid," he smirked. " We have to go."

" I'm not learning," Ron squealed. " Malfoy put me down."

" Weasley it seems that no matter what I do that you always escape," Malfoy explained. " You need to realize your dead no matter what you do."

" Get me down you git,"

" Ouch you called me a name see if I get you down now," he snickered.

" Listen person ghost," Maxwell growled. " I don't have time for you so put the boy down and let us go."

" Fine," Malfoy sighed.

Ron was gently placed on the ground. Malfoy disappeared.

" He usually doesn't give up that easily," Ron wondered. " Maybe he is planning something."

" I am planning to have you for lunch if you don't shut up," Maxwell grumbled.

Ron rushed over to Maxwell's side as they headed down the path.  
" Take my hand," Maxwell ordered.

" I didn't know you felt that way about me," Ron laughed.

" Just take my blasted hand,"

Obeying Ron grabbed Maxwell's hand. The two began to lift off the ground.

" Whoa," Ron mumbled.

Soon the two were back on the cliff. They began to walk to the bridge. After crossing Maxwell began to run.

" Wait hold on," Ron shouted.

" Hurry up!"

* * *

Hermione sat on the ground worrying. What was taking them so long? She noticed a sparkling rock on the ground. Opening her book she hollered.

" What?" Harry asked.

" Found another ingredient," she grinned. " The Sparkle rock."

" Good news, but Ron still isn't here," Harry retorted.

Suddenly Maxwell and Ron emerged from the trees.

" Ron you're okay!"

" Yes Hermione thanks to Maxwell,"

" Yeah don't make a big deal about it," he grumbled picking up his blanket.

Harry stared at Ron.

" What's wrong Harry?"

" Malfoy usually doesn't give up that easily," Harry frowned.

" Maybe he realizes he can't win," Faith informed.

"Maybe," Harry replied.

* * *

That night Ron shot up wide-awake. He heard sounds around him. He shook his friend Harry.

" Wake up!"

" Yes Ron," Harry asked. " What is wrong?"

" I heard something,"

" I don't hear anything," Harry grumbled. " Go back to bed."

Ron tried to sleep but the voices got louder. He then turned to see Malfoy sitting next to him.

" What do you think you are doing here?"

" I came to see you," Malfoy laughed. " I think we need to spend more time together."

" What are you my father," Ron growled. " Can't you bug someone else today?"

" No,"

" You know what Malfoy?"

Robert woke up and stared at Ron.

" Whom are you talking to?"

" Malfoy,"

" Where?"

" Right there," Ron pointed.

" I don't see anyone,"

Ron laughed silently. Robert just stared at Ron like he was loosing it.

" He is sitting right next to me,"

" Ron go to sleep," Robert yawned.

" But…

Malfoy began to chuckle.

" What is so funny?"

" You," he laughed. " You actually think they can see me?"

" But they can always…

" Not when I am in your head?"

" What no you aren't," Ron snarled. " Harry, Faith, and Hermione have always been able to see you."

" Maybe," he smirked. " But let's just say they can't now."

" Why wouldn't they be able to?"

" Because I'm a ghost,"

" So? The Hogwarts ghosts are…

" I am here to haunt you not you're friends," he smiled. "I should of thought of that before. Ghosts haunt only one person most of the time. Why should they see me?"

Ron scratched his head. That made no sense. What was Malfoy trying to pull? Slowly Ron shook Hermione. She opened her eyes slightly.

" Ron?" she smiled. " Why did you wake me?"

" Do you see Malfoy?"

Quickly Hermione woke up. Frightened she turned to Harry then nudged him. He wouldn't wake so she whispered something in his ear.

" Malfoy where?" Harry screamed. " Show yourself Malfoy!"

" Harry he is sitting next to me," Ron responded.

Looking closely Harry saw nothing. Glaring at Ron he grumbled something rude.

" Ron don't wake me unless he is really there," Harry frowned.

" Harry he is," Ron argued. " Hermione you believe me right?"

" Ron you are just scared," she grinned. " Now go to bed."

" I can't he might kill me in my sleep,"

Hermione ignored him and went to bed.

" What are you trying to do make me look crazy?"

" No, but that is a good idea," Malfoy grinned.

Ron shut his eyes hoping Malfoy would leave. He then went to bed.

* * *

Next morning Ron woke up abruptly. He noticed Malfoy was looking right at him.

" Leave me alone!" Ron shouted.

" Ron what are you screaming about now?" Harry asked getting up.

" Malfoy…

" I don't see him anywhere," Harry eyed Ron. " Maybe you need to eat. Maybe that's the problem."

He shook his head viciously. Harry shrugged and got up and woke the others.

" Ron how does it feel to be crazy,"

" I'm not crazy Malfoy," Ron snarled. " You are crazy thinking this is going to bother me."

" It isn't," Malfoy smiled. " How about now?"  
" Why would it bother me now?"

Ron's stomach began to tighten. He had a bad ache. He gripped the ground and hollered out in pain. Everyone turned to look at him.

" You bloody git stop this at once," Ron moaned.

" Stop what?" Harry raised an eyebrow.

" Malfoy is…

" Ron for the last time I don't see Malfoy," he frowned. " You don't look so good."

Malfoy glared at Ron then the pain stopped.

" I'm fine," Ron sighed. " Little stomach ache. Harry everyone you have to believe me. Something is horribly wrong."

" What is that Ron?" Faith asked.

" If none of you can see Malfoy and I can then something is wrong," Ron mumbled.

" Ron…

" No hear me out," he frowned. " He is here."

Malfoy smirked. Everything was working, as he wanted it to. Weasley was about to crack.

" Now Ron it isn't good to lie," Hermione reminded him. " We don't see Malfoy."

" You're pulling our leg," Robert answered.

" You have to believe me,"

" Ron it isn't as easy as you think," Harry explained. " When you see something we don't."

" Harry remember when you talked to the snake in the second year," Ron pointed out. " And you spoke and different language and you didn't know it? That is kind of like now."

" How is that Ron?' Hermione asked.

" I see something and you don't," Ron tried to explain. " I… Never mind."

" Weasley why don't you give up," Malfoy laughed. " They already think you are crazy."

" Come off it Malfoy," Ron sneered. " Don't test my patients."

" Harry maybe Ron is right," Hermione whispered. " Malfoy could have found a way to make it so we don't see him and Ron does."

" If that is true Hermione there is nothing we can do," Harry remarked. " If we can't see him he has already found some way to win."

" Maybe if we….

" Yes,"

" I'm stumped Harry," Hermione confessed.

" That isn't good," Harry frowned. " Malfoy could kill Ron any minute."

" Right and we can't stop him this time,"

* * *

For hours Ron slowly lost his mind. Malfoy would always be there bothering him. And he didn't seem to know what to do about it. Good news was Hermione was almost done finding the ingredients.

" Ron we don't know how to help you," Hermione stated. " You are going to have to win this on your own. Unless we can come up with something."

" Which I highly doubt it," Harry mumbled.

" Maybe you're right," Ron nodded. " Malfoy this is between you and me."

Malfoy looked at Weasley. His plan wasn't working anymore.

" Yes, Weasl?"

" I am no longer going to be scared of you anymore," he smiled. " I have friends who can help me when they can. I am not going to let you win."

" Fine speech Weasl, but can you prove that?"

Ron smirked. He had a plan.

" Hermione," he asked. " What else do you know about ghosts?"

" Besides they hold grudges…I don't know," she thought. " Wait I can't believe I didn't think of this before."

" What Hermione,"

" To defeat a ghost you must find its one weakness," Hermione explained.

" What is Malfoy's weakness?" Ron questioned.

" Honestly I don't know," she shook her head. " But you'll figure it out."

Ron thought for a while. He couldn't think of Malfoy's weakness. But Malfoy was a ghost.

" Hermione could I borrow your book?"

She nodded handing him her book.

" I know what to do," he grinned. " Everyone stand back."

Everyone looked at Ron but moved back. Looking up at the book he held up his right hand.

" I Ronald Weasley send you back from which you came," he recited. " Lost soul return to your dying place."

" What is Ron trying to do?" Harry asked.

" Ron is brilliant," Hermione sighed. " He is sending Malfoy back to where he died. He is sending him back to the dark forest. Forever."

" What are you doing Weasley?" Malfoy asked.

" Good bye," Ron waved.

There was a loud explosion and Malfoy disappeared before their eyes.

" Did you kill him?" Robert asked.

" You can't kill a ghost," Maxwell snorted.

" Ron you did it," Hermione congratulated. " Now he will leave us alone."

Hermione looked back into her book. A frown was visible on her face.

" We have one more ingredient," she smiled.

" That's great Hermione," Harry cheered.

" But it is in there," she pointed ahead.

A few miles away there was a building with long stairs connected to it.

" No one has ever gotten out of there alive," she whimpered. " But I'm sure we'll be able to."

" No way," Ron shook. " No more spooky houses."

" Ron this is the last ingredient," Faith reminded. " After that everything will be okay."

Ron nodded. They made there way to the building.

* * *

End of chapter. The next chapter might be my last.


	13. Werewolves no more

Werewolf

(An: I don't own Harry Potter. Here is some more. Sorry it took so long to write. Thanks to all the reviewers of this story.)

Chap13 Werewolves no more

Hermione climbed up the tall stairs to the large red brick building. She held her bag of ingredients tight to her. Harry looked up at the large building and let out a sigh. Inside there were Cornish pixies flying above them.

" Everyone keep quiet," she whispered. " Maybe we can sneak past them."

" Hermione we aren't invisible," Harry responded.

" Maybe not," she grinned. " But we do have magic."

She turned to look at Robert.

" Your wand please,"

He nodded handing it to her. Once the wand was in her hand she shouted.

" Inpedimenta!" she hollered.

The blue creatures turned to look at Hermione but they couldn't attack fast enough.

" Everyone run!" she yelled. " While they are still slow."

There was a door up ahead so she brought the wand.

" Alohomora!"

There was a click and the door was opened. Rushing inside they entered a huge room. Like the outside of the building it was covered with red brick. There were no windows but there was one door. Hermione turned to go open it but it was locked. She was about to use Robert's wand but there was a scream.

" Hermione," Faith yelped. " Huge spider."

Whirling around she saw a huge hairy spider. Four red eyes rested on its head. Eight legs moved the oversized monster toward them. Ron shivered slightly. This was no boggart.

" Hermione what do we do?" Harry asked.

" A spell," she thought. " There is a spell that stops peoples legs from moving."

" Hurry Hermione," Faith shrieked.

" I got it!" she cheered. " Locomotor Mortis!"

The spider was real close to Ron but before it could move any further it stopped. Ron took a sigh of relief. Then Hermione brought her wand.

" Alohomora!"

Another click and the door was opened. This room had three brooms.

" Weird," Hermione thought.

" Maybe we are supposed to play qudditch," Ron smiled.

" Ron there are only three brooms," Hermione laughed. " There is no way we can play qudditch."

There was a low grumbling sound coming from behind them. All six friends turned around to see a huge troll staring down at them.

" Hermione to the brooms," Harry hollered.

He jumped onto a broom and invited Hermione on. Then Ron got on a broom with Faith.

" I am not riding with Robby," Maxwell mumbled.

" It is either that or get eaten by a troll," Robert reminded.

" I am not scare of a stupid troll,"

" We know but we can't leave you behind,"

Robert dragged his brother onto a broom with him. All three brooms zoomed down the long hall. They could hear the troll coming for them.

" How can we loose the troll?" Harry questioned.

Hermione looked back and saw the troll following them. She held onto Harry tight. What could they do? The brooms turned into another room. There was a golden glow buzzing around. Hermione took out the wand.

" Lumos," she whispered.

The glow was a little ball swarming around.

" Harry this may sound crazy but catch the snitch," Hermione pleaded. " It might stop the troll."

" How are you sure?"

"I'm not,"

Harry rushed forward and tried to catch the golden ball but it disappeared. Growling was heard close by.

" Harry hurry the troll!"

Finally Harry caught the snitch. A hole opened up in the wall and sucked them in.

" Where are we?" Robert asked.

" Lumos,"

There were in a bright brick area. Patches of sun were shining through. On a stand there was a black ball. Hermione touched it and nothing happened.

" What is it for?" Harry asked.

" I don't know," she pondered.

" I think it looks cool," Ron explained stepping up to it.

When Ron touched the ball he fell to the ground in pain. Faith ran over to him and too fell to the ground.

" Harry they must have activated it," she whimpered. " They're transforming."

" There isn't a moon out," Harry corrected her. " It is morning."

" That ball transforms you," she read. " I knew something was wrong with it."

" If I…

" Only werewolves transform," Hermione explained. " If you were never were a werewolf to start with then you are okay."

" What do we do now?" Robert asked.

" We have to find the last ingredient," Hermione called.

" And where is that?" Maxwell huffed. " This building surely isn't leading us to it."

" First we need to get out of here," Hermione remembered.

The four friends rushed out of the room looking for the last ingredient. Hermione noticed ropes above their heads. She began to climb one and the others followed. Soon they were on the roof of the building.

" Now what?" Harry asked.

" We search for a bag of fairy dust," Hermione smiled.

Hermione picked up every speck of dirt and inspected it. It was nothing special. Everyone was about to give up.

" Hermione I found something," Robert called.

" The fairy dust?'

" I think we are never going to find that," he frowned. " I did find a tunnel."

Hermione looked through the tunnel and decided to climb down. She could hear her friends behind her.

" Where do you think this is taking us?" Maxwell growled. " I hate wild goose chases."

" I don't know Maxwell," she replied. " Let's hope this is taking us to the right place."

Suddenly underneath Hermione was slippery and she began to slide down the tunnel. She dove head first into water. She held her breath and tried to find a way out. There was a door. She opened it. They all swam through the water. Hermione rose to the top and finally could breathe in air.

" I hope my stuff is okay," Hermione gasped.

" Hermione look up there," Harry pointed.

A bright glowing light was shining in one place. Inside that light was a hovering bag of fairy dust.

" We found it," Hermione hollered. " All thanks to Robert."

" Well," he blushed.

" How do we get it?" she asked. " It is too high up."

Maxwell turned into a bat and flew to the top grabbing the bag with his claws. He dropped the package in Hermione's hands.

" Thank you Maxwell,"

" Yeah whatever," he grumbled. " Can we just get out of this water?"

There was a ledge stick out of the wall. They climbed onto it. Hermione pushed the wall and it began to spin. On the other side was an empty room.

" Now I need to mix it together," she grinned.

All the ingredients were spilled onto the floor. She brought out a cauldron and began mixing ingredients. Reading the book she mixed faster.

" You three find Faith and Ron," Hermione ordered. " I need to continue mixing."

" Where do we start?" Robert asked.

" I don't know," Hermione frowned. " Maybe the beginning."

" We can't do that?" Maxwell grumbled. " That will take forever."

Hermione glared at Maxwell angrily. Who was he kidding?

" Maxwell," Robert began. " You can find them. You can get there faster then us."

" What?" he asked raising his eyebrow.

" You can transform into a bat," Harry reminded.

Maxwell looked at his brother then his two friends. Grumbling he agreed. Soon he was flying from room to room. He heard growling so he looked below. Two hairy dogs were fighting each other. Quickly Maxwell returned to where Hermione was mixing.

" Faith and Ron are fighting," Maxwell huffed.

" Oh dear," Hermione cried. " We should turn them back before they get hurt."

Hermione finished the potion. She then handed the cauldron to Maxwell.

" Pour this on them Maxwell," she smiled. " It should do the trick."

Maxwell nodded. Again he turned into a bat and flew back to where the two gigantic like dogs were fighting. He dumped the contents of the cauldron onto them. There was a huge explosion of light. After the light show cleared Maxwell could see the form of two humans. He flew back to where Hermione, Robert and Harry were.

" Their back to normal," he sighed.

" Good," she chirped. " Now we leave."

Maxwell led them to the room where the two humans were lying. Ron gently opened his eyes.

" Hermione, Harry," he moaned. " What happened?"

" You're okay Ron," Hermione shouted.

Hermione and Harry took off their robes and handed it to Faith and Ron. They began to exit the room. Hermione began explaining the events that occurred while they were transformed.

" So you're saying we aren't werewolves anymore?" Ron asked.

Hermione nodded. Ron and Faith jumped for joy.

" That is great news," Fait smiled.

Once they made it to Robert's car they climbed in. It hovered above the ground before it sped through the sky.

" Robert stop down there," Harry pointed.

He nodded then landed his car.

" What is wrong Harry?" Hermione questioned.

" The car," Harry pointed.

The black car sat in the grass still in perfect condition.

" Robert you want to follow us?" Harry asked. " We are going back to Hogwarts."

" No," he responded. " You go ahead. Maxwell and I are going to find a new place to live."

" Thanks Robert for helping us," Hermione hugged him. " You too Maxwell."

Maxwell only answered with a low mumble.

" Have a safe trip back," Robert replied.

Both boys climbed into their car and flew away.

" I am going to miss those two," Harry sighed.

" We should be on our way," Hermione grinned. " We need to hurry if we want to make it back to Hogwarts before the next day."

As the car soared through the sky the girls fell asleep. Ron was still up admiring the setting of the sun.

" Harry," Ron asked. " How am I going to be able to go back?"

" What do you mean Ron?" Harry asked.

" I mean they are looking for me," Ron sighed. " They wont just let me go. I did kill someone after all."

Harry though about what Ron said for a minute. He was right. Ron couldn't try and get away with what he did.

" We'll talk to Dumbledore and tell him the whole story," Harry replied. " I promise you everything will be okay."

* * *

The four kids sat in Dumbledore's office quietly waiting for him to speak. Ron felt comfortable now that he was wearing clothes. He bet Faith felt the same way. Ron was getting nervous because of all the silence. He wished the headmaster would just speak up.

" You four seemed to have experienced a lot on your long trip," he sighed.

" We did headmaster," Hermione piped up. " We went up against lots of danger."

" I understand Miss Granger, but what is it you want to know?"

" See headmaster we were wondering about Ron," Harry asked.

" Ah yes young Weasley," he smiled. " You want to know if he can come back to school?"

" Yes sir,"

" Mr. Weasley, is a fine young man," he began. " And I would proudly bring him back into school…

" But since I killed Malfoy I can't come back," Ron frowned. " I understand. You don't have to tell me. Am I going to Azkaban?"

" That isn't it at all," he rose form his seat. " You didn't kill Malfoy on purpose did you?"

Ron shook his head.

" Right," he grinned. " If we just explain to Luscious we should be able to convince him to drop the charges."

" They are pressing charges?" Hermione yelped. " But headmaster Ron only killed Malfoy because he couldn't control him self. It wasn't his fault."

" I know Miss Granger," he calmed her. " But Ron has to talk to Malfoy's dad him self."

" You're not serious head master," Ron frowned. " He will kill me. I can't talk to him alone."

" Very well," Dumbledore remarked. " You may bring your friends."

" When do I speak to him?" Ron questioned.

" Tomorrow," Dumbledore said. " After breakfast."

Ron slumped into the chair further.

" Headmaster can't you try talking to Malfoy's dad?" Hermione wondered.

" I have tried," he frowned. " He says he would rather talk to Ron him self. He believes talking to me is a waste of time."

" Sir," Harry frowned. " Ron couldn't help it."

" Yes that is true Harry," he smiled. " But Luscious isn't convinced."

Dumbledore told the kids to go up to bed.

" What about Faith?" Ron asked.

" Who?" he asked.

" She is my friend," Ron confessed. " She's a muggle. But don't worry she can't tell anyone about us because she is orphaned."

" Don't worry," he grinned. " You can take her up to the Gryffindor tower too."

Ron let out a sigh of relief. He felt a little better. Except that he had to face his enemy's father tomorrow and that wasn't going to be easy. Up in the boys dormitories Harry and Ron climbed into their beds. A light was turned on.

" Harry?" Neville stammered. " You're back."

" Yes now go to bed," he yawned.

" Where did you go?" he asked.

" It is a long story," Harry sighed.

" I have time,"

Ron rose from bed and glared at Neville.

" Neville Harry and I have had a long day so…

" Ron you're… you're… back, " Neville stuttered. " That isn't possible."

" It is no go to bed," Ron growled.

Seamus slowly got up from bed him self.

" Ron?" he questioned. " I thought you were expelled."

" Oh great," Ron sighed.

Seamus and Neville got out of bed and rushed over to Ron's bed. They had eager looks on their faces.

" What?" Ron snapped.

" Did you sneak in?" Seamus asked.

" No," Ron mumbled. " Dumbledore knows."

" Oh," they frowned.

" Tell us the long story," Neville smiled.

Harry got out of his bed that was across from Ron and headed over to help him get rid of Neville and Seamus.

" There's a story?" Seamus stared wide-eyed. " Let's hear it."

" Seamus, Neville," Harry grumbled.

" No Harry let us tell them the story," Ron yawned.

Ron began the tale with when he was at home. He saw the looks of horror on their faces. Harry only rolled his eyes. He had heard it all before. Continuing the story Ron began to get even more tired.

" Malfoy is a ghost?" Neville shook.

" He came back to kill you?" Seamus questioned.

" Almost succeed too. But I banished him to the dark forest," Ron smiled proudly.

" That is amazing," Neville sighed. " So are you still a…a….

" No not anymore," Ron grinned.

Neville let out a huge sigh.

" That good I was really scared for a long time," he grinned.

" Now can we go to bed," Harry mumbled.

They both nodded.

Harry got back into his bed. Seamus and Neville entered their own beds.

" Goodnight," Ron sighed.

There was no response.

" Hello?"

Ron noticed everyone was asleep.

" Oh well," he yawned.

Ron went to sleep but continued to toss and turn into the night. The next morning he woke up.

" Ready?" Harry asked.

" No," Ron whined dropping back into bed.

" Come on Ron," Harry said. " Maybe breakfast will give you more confidence."

Ron slowly ambled out of the door. At breakfast he barely touched his food. When his name was announced he followed Dumbledore into his office. The four friends sat waiting patiently. There was a loud creak as the door was opened a little.

" Mr. Malfoy is here," McGonagall announced.

" Okay Ron now relax," Hermione whispered. " Take a deep breath."

" Listen to her Ron," Harry replied. " It will all be okay."

Ron listened to his friends and took deep breaths slowly.

" Send Mr. Malfoy in,"

His breathing became faster.

" Welcome Mr. Malfoy," Dumbledore greeted.

" Sure," he frowned. " What are these other **children **doing here?"

" They have come to support Mr. Weasley," he sighed. " It is very tough to face someone on your own."

" Yes well I only came here because I had nothing better to do," he smirked. " I came here only for the amusement. Weasley will still be charged for murder and will be sent to Azkaban for it. Even if he trys to apologize today."

Ron swallowed hard. He looked straight into Mr. Malfoy's cold grey eyes still breathing heavily. He opened his mouth but no words came out.

" Come on boy," he ordered. " Speak so I can get you arrested already."

" Well…I…

Ron looked at Dumbledore who nodded. He then looked at Hermione and Harry. They both had looks of confusion on their face. Faith too was confused. The tension in the room began to rise and the heat too. He began to choke on his on words.

" Come on boy," Mr. Malfoy mumbled. "I don't have all day."

" I…

Sweat dripped down his forehead. He couldn't believe how dramatic he was acting. Why couldn't he talk?

" Fine I see you don't want to talk," he rose form his chair. " I'll just have you sent to Azkaban now."

" No," Ron gulped. " I…

Mr. Malfoy ignored Ron and began to head out the door.

" Mr. Malfoy you can't just leave," he asked. "Mr. Weasley is trying to speak."

" I see that," Mr. Malfoy sneered. " But I never cared about what he was going to say. As I explained before he was going to Azkaban whether he talked or not."

Panic swept over Ron he had to say something quick. He rose from his seat and stomped over to Malfoy's dad. He had a look of determination on his face.

" I…

Suddenly the panic and nervousness caught up with him. Ron began to shake.

" Dumbledore this little get together is over," he smiled. " I'll be back to pick up Weasley for Azkaban later."

" You can't just do that?" Hermione squealed. " Ron isn't guilty. He did nothing wrong!"

" Are you saying murder isn't something to be punished for?" he questioned. " My son was murdered."

" Because of his own curiosity," Harry shouted. " He wasn't supposed to be following Ron."

" You just be glad Weasley won't be receiving the Dementor's kiss," he snapped. " If I had my way he would be getting it right now. But the ministry says he is way too young. The dementor's kiss would be a perfect punishment for such a crime."

Ron stood staring at Mr. Malfoy. He had nothing to say to save him self. He still killed Malfoy. He was guilty. His breathing was becoming less and less. Fear was surrounding him. There was nothing Ron could do. He was going to Azkaban and if Mr. Malfoy threatened enough people he could probably get them to change their mind. Mr. Malfoy could probably get them to perform the dementor's kiss on Ron.

" Dumbledore you can't let Mr. Malfoy do that to Ron," Hermione cried. " He did nothing."

Once Ron realized he was a goner he couldn't take in any more air. He began suffocating him self. All the fear and distress in Ron's own mind was trying to kill him. Everything began to blur and Ron collapsed. He no longer moved.

" Ron!" Hermione shrieked.

Mr. Malfoy continued to smile. He then left the building quickly.

" Take him to the hospital wing," Dumbledore frowned.

Hermione and Harry nodded. Faith was taken by surprised. It all happened so fast. Soon Ron was in the hospital wing.

" Poor Ron," Hermione cried.

" Malfoy," Harry growled. " I knew he was going to be extra rude. He scared Ron on purpose Hermione. I just know it."

Hermione ran her hand through Ron's hair.

" I hope he is okay," faith sighed.

" Don't worry Ron is a strong guy," Harry smiled. " We need to help him. But how?"

" The Malfoy's are the most powerful family in all of the wizarding world," Hermione frowned.

" That must be how he escaped from jail," Harry mumbled. " He was a follower of Voldermort and just because Mr. Malfoy's son was killed they have decided to let him out."

" That probably isn't it Harry," Hermione sighed.

" I don't care," Harry mumbled. " He should be back in jail."

Hermione placed her hand on Harry's shoulder.

" I think everything will be okay," Hermione assured. " We have Dumbledore on our side.

The three friends watched Ron sleep calmly in the hospital bed. They hoped everything would turn out okay.

* * *

End of chapter 13.


	14. Werewolf Trials

Werewolf

(AN: I don't own Harry Potter. Thank you for reviewing.)

Chapter 14: Werewolf Trials

Slowly Ron opened his eyes to find himself in a dark room. He began to panic. Where was he? There was a loud bang. A light was turned on. He noticed the person standing in front of the door was Draco Malfoy. He wore a sneer on his face. He didn't look ghostly. It was like he never was a ghost at all. He is probably using some kind of magic to fool me. Ron thought. Struggling Ron tried to escape but he was stuck to some type of bed.

" You can try to escape as much as you want Weasley," he cackled. " But you can't succeed."

"Malfoy?" Ron questioned. " Why are you here?"

" I am here to be amused," he smiled. " I have come to see you destroyed."

" What do you mean destroyed?" Ron raised an eyebrow.

" Oh you don't know?" he smirked.

Ron shook his head. He had a feeling he was in danger. He again struggled to set himself free. Malfoy again let out a deafening laugh. Confused Ron began to growl.

" What is going on Malfoy?" he asked.

" I rather it be a surprise," he smiled ruffling Ron's hair.

" Don't touch me!" Ron spat.

" I can do whatever I want," He sneered. " I'm a Malfoy."

Ron frowned slightly where was Harry and Hermione. Where was Faith?

" You must want to see Potty and Granger," he grinned, " You're in luck."

Harry and Hermione were shoved into the room. They ran over to Ron. Hermione face was red and her eyes were red. She looked like she was crying.

" Stay strong Ron," she demanded. " Don't give in one bit."

" We are still trying," Harry grinned. " We promise to free you."

" Give up Potter," he sighed. " Weasley is doomed."

" Where's Faith?" Ron asked his friends.

They went quiet.

" Faith," Malfoy chuckled. " We disposed of the muggle a while ago."

" What?" Ron shouted.

" She is…

" You didn't," Ron glared interrupting Malfoy.

" She knew too much,"

" How could you kill her?" Ron growled. " She did nothing to you. Harry and Hermione you let him?"

" Ron we tried," Hermione began.

" No," he frowned. " Save it."

Hermione shut her mouth.

" Ron we didn't come to argue," Harry smiled. " We came to say goodbye."

" Goodbye? What why?"

" I know Ron," Harry sighed. " We are still trying."

" Trying for what?"

Malfoy led Hermione and Harry out of the room. Malfoy continued to laugh. Ron was so confused.

" Confused Weasley?" he asked.

Ron nodded.

" Good,"

The room became cold suddenly. Ron began to shiver. Malfoy exited the room. In front was a dementor. The monster was a few feet away from Ron. They were going to give him the dementor's kiss. He tried to get free but it wasn't working. The ghostly monster hovered above Ron. Ron opened his mouth to scream but all of the screaming was lost as Ron was drained of his soul and happiness. He couldn't loose hope. Hermione said not to give in. He had to listen to her.

" Help!" Ron hollered.

No one was listening to his plea for help. He could tell because no one came to save him. Ron did hear screaming outside. Ron got sleepy then closed his eyes.

* * *

" Ron wake up!" Hermione screamed. " Please."

Eyes were opened. Ron shot up in bed.

" Ron are you okay you look spooked?" Harry asked.

" I… never mind,"

" Ron you need to escape," Harry urged. " Malfoy's dad is here with some people from the ministry. They are trying to take you to Azkaban."

" What?" Ron squeaked.

" Madame Promphrey shooed them away," Hermione explained. " They tried to come before but you were unconscious."

Harry opened a window.

" Go," he ordered.

" Harry, Hermione, and Faith I'll miss you all," he smiled.

" Ron go now I think I hear them coming," Harry frowned.

Slowly Ron climbed out of the window. It was closed quickly.

" Bye Ron," Faith whispered.

Ron carefully landed on the ground. He could hear lots of yelling. It was probably all coming from Malfoy's dad. When he was about to turn around and run for it arms circled around his body. Screaming Ron began to kick. Soon Ron was back in the hospital wing.

" Trying to escape?" Luscious sneered.

" Yes," Ron spat.

" Well, it was a total waste of time," he smirked. " Justice will be served."

" You out of all people shouldn't be talking about justice," Harry commented.

" Stay out of this Potter," he snarled. " This is between me and Weasley."

" Ron, should have a trial," Hermione blurted out. " He can't be just be accused."

" Why does he deserve a trial?" Luscious growled. " He is already guilty."

" Either way," Hermione added. " Everyone is entitled to a trial and their opinion of the story."

" What is your opinion Mrs. Granger?" he glared. " Probably that your friend is not guilty? Is that it?"

" I believe Ron has done a wrong thing, but it wasn't on purpose it was more of an accident," Hermione responded. " He should be able to tell his side of the story. And if you believe Azkaban is where he should go that is just your opinion."

Luscious seemed to be taking Hermione's comment into account. He stroked his chin then smirked.

" Very well, a trial Weasely wants a trial he will get," he sneered.

With that he walked out the doors of the hospital wing.

" Thanks for standing up for me Hermione," Ron smiled.

" You're welcome Ron," she grinned.

" But you didn't have to do something crazy like that," he frowned. " You know I am going to lose."

" Well, Ron, you should be glad I bought you sometime," Hermione shouted. " He could have taken you to Azkaban right now if it weren't for me."

" Sorry Hermione," Ron lowered his head. " I am glad you stood up for me."

" You're welcome," she grinned.

* * *

The next day in the great hall the trio was eating peacefully until an owl dropped a letter onto Ron's plate. Harry looked at the letter then at Ron. Hesitantly he reached for the note and began to read. He wore a horrified look on his face.

" What is it Ron?" Hermione asked concerned.

"It is from Malfoy's dad," Ron stuttered." He has scheduled the hearing for tomorrow."

" Tomorrow!" Hermione hollered. " That barely gives us any time to prepare."

Hermione sighed deeply. She pushed her plate aside then leaped from her spot. Quickly she headed out of the great hall mumbling to her self. Harry and Ron only stared then went back to their breakfast.

* * *

In transfiguration they were learning how to transform a piece of parchment to a bird. Personally Ron thought it was really a random thing to know how to do. Bored he leaned toward Harry to try and talk to him.

" Harry," Ron whispered. " This is so boring."

" Mr. Weasley!" McGonagall yelled.

Ron instantly shot up in his chair. The lesson continued to drone on. Finally class was over. Before they could go all the way to their next class which was Defense against the dark arts Hermione cornered them. Quietly she led them to the library. Sitting in a table in far back she dropped a large book on the table.

Harry and Ron looked at Hermione trying to see what she wanted. She only pointed at the book. The title was Werewolf Trials. Opening the book Hermione turned to page twenty. There was a picture of a man on the page. He was in handcuffs.

" Ron, this man was arrested for killing a whole family," Hermione remarked. " In 1734 Nicholas Borges was accused of killing a whole family."

" And," Ron simply stated.

" The judge pronounced him guilty two days after he was accused," she answered.

Flipping a few more pages Hermione stopped on a picture of lady sitting in front of a group of judges.

" Caroline Milton was accused of killing a young boy in 1645," Hermione read. " The judge pronounced her guilty three days after."

" Hermione we don't know where this is going you just keep…

" 1620 Marcus Vladimir attacked a whole town," she read more quickly. " He was proven guilty."

" Hermione what?" Ron asked.

" Ron, do you get it?" Hermione smiled. " All of these werewolves were guilty. And you are too."

" Thanks Hermione," Ron frowned. " That helps me a lot."

" No, Ron you still don't understand," Hermione laughed. " All of these werewolves killed these people on purpose."

" Purpose, but I thought werewolves attacked people on accident much like Ron," Harry added.

" Yes, Harry," Hermione nodded. " But these people made sure they were near a group of people when they transformed."

" You are saying all these deaths were planned?" Harry questioned.

Hermione nodded a second time.

" What does that have to do with me?" Ron sighed. " I'm still guilty."

" Maybe but hypothetically speaking you aren't exactly guilty. Hypothetically speaking you very much innocent," Hermione added.

Ron and Harry let out a loud laugh, which received a glare from the librarian.

" How can I not be guilty," Ron frowned. " I killed someone."

" Not on purpose," Hermione retorted. " Ron I am trying to help you here. So please try and understand."

Ron sighed deeply. Why was he being so unappreciative? Hermione was trying to help.

" I still don't get it completely but I am glad you care enough to help," Ron smiled.

" Thank you Ronald," Hermione grinned. " And I promise you that you will be a totally free man by tomorrow."

Ron really hoped Hermione knew what she was doing. His freedom was in her hands. When he actually stopped to think about the idea he began to fear. What if Hermione couldn't win the trial for him? Looking back at the book of werewolf trial he shivered. If Hermione couldn't do it, he would be another one of the people in the books who were in handcuffs.

* * *

End of chapter fourteen.


	15. Guilty or Not Guilty

Werewolf

(An: Sorry everyone for taking so long.. It has been taking me long to post this. Thanl you all of my reveiwers.)

Chapter 15: Guilty or Not Guilty

The morning of the trial was quite hectic. Everyone around Hogwarts knew about it. All the kids were whispering and staring at Ron like he had already been proven guilty. Hermione just shot the other students angry glares and they quickly turned away. Ron was supposed to leave for the trial at four. It was supposed to last for at least three or four hours. Ron's friends were trying to keep him happy but they were failing miserably.

On their way to Potions class that day they ran into Crabbe and Goyle.

" Ron," Crabbe smiled. " Ready to go to Azkaban today?"

" Yeah, why bother having a trial at all?" Goyle laughed. " You're clearly guilty."

" Come off it!" Hermione screamed. " Ron isn't guilty he is innocent."

The two friends of Malfoy stared for a very long amount of time before they entered Professor Snape's potions class.

" Hermione I am guilty," Ron whispered as they walked into the room.

" You don't know that for sure," she smiled.

On the board were long directions for a potion that could cure a headache. Ron needed something exactly like that. He could feel a headache creeping into his head. Snape began is usual process of analyzing the student's potions. When he arrived at Ron's he gave a loud grunt.

" I guess potion's isn't your thing," he sneered. " Maybe killing students is more of your expertise."

Slowly Ron's mouth opened but he didn't respond. Snape moved on to Hermione's potion, which was excellent. Ron on the other hand didn't care about potion class at the time.

" Ron, don't listen to him," Hermione waved it aside. " He is just sore because, you killed his favorite student. He had no right to say that to you anyway."

" I feel much better knowing that I killed someone's favorite student," Ron sighed.

Hermione forgot how sensitive the subject of Malfoy's murder was. She assumed he had gotten over it since it happened long ago. Glancing at Ron she saw he had a hurt expression on his face. She wanted to fix it. So badly she wanted to help. Harry who also had heard the rude comment Snape made was furious.

" Snape is just a greasy haired freak," Harry replied. " Don't listen to anything he says. Most of it is rubbish anyway."

Ron tried to shrug the comment off but it came back and tore at his heart. This made him feel hopeless. After class the trio headed to their next class.

* * *

Their next class was Defense against the dark arts. During the class Ron was receiving glares from his fellow students. Trying to ignore it he directed his attention to the teacher. Kids in the front turned around to stare at him too. This angered Ron a bit.

"**WHY ARE YOU BLOODY PEOPLE STARING AT ME? I'M NOT A CRIMINAL!"** he shrieked.

The other students quickly turned around. But the teacher was now staring. Ron looked down at the table quickly to hide his embarrassed expression. After the class Ron stomped ahead.

" I am tired of people glaring!" Ron huffed. I am not a criminal. They are treating me like I'm a murderer. Even though I am it doesn't mean I am a bad person."

Frowning Ron stopped to think about what he said. He was a murderer and it automatically made him a bad person. They were almost treating him like voldermort.

" Ron, they don't understand like we do," Hermione reminded. " We get you. They don't even know you. So as long as you feel good about yourself then who cares what they think."

" I don't feel good about my self though," he sighed. " I don't know if I'm ready for the trial at four."

" I know what will cheer you up," Hermione smiled.

" Nothing," he mumbled.

Hermione grabbed Ron's hand and dragged him down the corridor Harry trailed behind. Finally they made it up to the Gryffindor common rooms. Hermione hid her hands behind her back.

" What's that you got behind there Hermione?" Ron asked.

She pulled a tin from behind her and handed it to Ron. He looked at it then a smile spread across his face. Opening the tin he pulled out the chocolate frog. Biting into it he let the chocolate melt in his mouth. Hermione did know how to cheer him up. Hermione and Harry watched Ron eat the chocolate frog with such glee. They hoped that whatever outcome the trial brought that Ron would always be happy.

* * *

When four o' clock came Ron had just finished lunch. Hermione and Harry both were finished and were waiting. Dumbledore strolled up to them slowly. To Ron it seem like he was taking his time. Like he hadn't had a good walk like that in years. When he got to the trio he wore a smile. He nodded signaling them to follow. They did exactly that. They followed him all the way to his office. Inside he went and sat at his desk where he looked at some papers.

" Aren't we leaving Dumbledore?" Harry asked.

" Yes,"

He brought a rubber duck from off his desk.

" We'll be taking a port key," he smiled. " Put your hands on this and think about the ministry."

All three friends followed his directions. The three felt like they were flying through the air. Soon the feel disappeared and a new feeling replaced it the feeling of dread because they were at the ministry in the room where they would do the trial. Ron swallowed hard. It was a rather large room. In this room was a long table. Five people sat at it. In the middle was Fudge. On either side of him were four other important ministry personnel.

Two tables were placed a few feet away from the table of the ministry people. Each table had two chairs.

" Take your seat Ronald," Fudge commanded.

" Yes sir," Ron sighed.

He went to his seat and sat down. Hermione, Harry and Dumbledore followed. The doors opened and Crabbe, Goyle, and Luscious Malfoy entered. Ron began to sweat again.

" Now that everyone is…

The doors opened once again and Ron's parents and his sister and twin brothers walked in. Ron looked toward Dumbledore who gave him a wink.

" Ronald dear over here," Mrs. Weasley called then said afterwards. " My baby on trial. What is this world coming to?"

Ron turned back to the front to see Fudge was glaring.

" Now that everyone is here we can start," Fudge responded. " Okay now will the first witness on either side please make your way to the front."

" There weren't any witnesses," Ron whispered. " It was just Malfoy and me."

Goyle made his way to the front. He promised he would tell the truth to one of the ministry personnel then sat down.

" Goyle where were you on the night my son died," Mr. Malfoy asked.

" We were eating dinner that night," he remarked. " I remember because we were having…

" Get on with it boy," he growled.

" Draco was going to follow Weasley," he began. " Of course we asked if he wanted us to come but he said no. When he left we followed. We saw him go out a door and we followed."

" Who was with you?" Mr. Malfoy asked.

" Crabbe," Goyle answered.

" Would the second witness please come to the front," Fudge commented.

Crabbe promised he would tell the truth then sat in a chair next to Goyle.

" As I was saying we saw Weasley turned into a werewolf, and attacked Draco then we ran away because we were so scared," Goyle continued. " We did see Ron attack him."

" He is lying through his teeth," Harry whispered.

" I object!" Hermione shouted.

" Objection overruled," Fudge retorted.

Huffing Hermione sat back in her chair.

" Anything else you want to share Crabbe or Goyle?" Mr. Malfoy asked.

" Crabbe heard Ron say something about Draco before he died," Goyle informed.

" What was it Goyle?" Luscious questioned.

" I heard Weasley say he was going to kill Draco," he answered.

" Is that all?" Luscious asked.

The boys nodded.

" Okay you both may seat down," fudge said. " We're going to have a break before the next witnesses come up."

The gravel was slammed onto the table to end the session.

* * *

Outside of the trial room Ron was drinking a glass of water for his dry throat. Hermione and Harry watched him with concerned expressions.

" They were lying," Hermione huffed. " Both of them. Not one truthful word out of their mouth."

" I figured," Ron frowned. " I knew they were going to lie."

Mrs. Weasley made her way toward Ron. She began to straighten his collar and other things.

" It's fine mom," Ron frowned.

" Sure dear," she sighed.

" Ron, don't let Mr. Malfoy intimidate you," Mr. Weasley demanded. " He doesn't have the advantage."

" You're forgetting the fact that I am guilty," Ron answered. " I did kill Malfoy."

" Everyone knows that," Fred said. " The whole Wizarding World knows. They are probably at home right night waiting for you to be thrown in jail."

" Thanks Fred," Ron glared.

Mrs. Weasley directed her glare toward Fred who looked away instantly.

" Don't listen to him Ronald dear," she grinned. " You'll do fine."

Smiling confidently Ron went over to where Hermione and Harry were sitting on a bench. As soon as he left Mrs. Weasley began to cry.

* * *

" The trial will resume now," Fudge announced from his seat.

" We are going to start with the othersides's witnesses."

Hermione was about to make a statement but Ron was already at the front. He promised he would tell the truth and nothing but the truth.

" Ron, is it true that Malfoy had followed you outside?" Hermione asked.

" Yes,"

" So Malfoy was getting himself into danger," she stated.

" I object!" Luscious hollered.

" Objection overruled," Fudge answered.

Hermione cleared her throat and continued.

" Marcus Vladimir 1620, Caroline Milton 1645, and Nicholas Borges 1734, what do they have in common? They all were werewolves. They also killed people on purpose," Hermione concluded.

" That is a lot of useless information," Luscious snarled. " Cleary she is telling a report rather then asking Weasley questions. She is trying to avoid asking him questions because she knows he is guilty."

" Mrs. Granger does your story have a point?" Fudge asked.

" Very much sir," she nodded. " Malfoy was killed on accident. In the cases of Marcus, Caroline, and Nicholas they all attacked people on purpose. They would make sure they transform next to people, so when they did the mass slaughter would begin."

Fudge seemed to be thinking about it.

" I am beginning to understand," he smiled. " Okay Granger tell me a little more."

" Ron was minding his own business when Malfoy showed up out of nowhere," Hermione explained. " So it was all a huge accident."

" Anymore things you want to share Mrs. Granger?"

" Yes, Ron is a good person. He never hurt anyone on purpose," she added.

" Thank you Mrs. Granger that will be all," he smiled.

Hermione nodded and sat down.

* * *

Two hours passed by while the ministry people spoke. Harry, Hermione and Ron tried to listen through the door but the sound was muffled.

" Give up Weasley," Luscious snarled. " You will be guilty and you will go to Azkaban."

" You don't know that," Mr. Weasley grumbled.

" Actually I do," he sneered.

The doors of the room opened slowly. Fudge stood in the doorway smiling.

Looking form Ron to Luscious he brought out a paper.

" We have come to a final decision," he announced. " We have decided that Ronald Weasley is…

Ron held his breath. The suspense was too much.

" Innocent!"

Ron dropped to the floor. Opening his eyes he saw Hermione and Harry smiling.

" Am I going to Azkaban?" he asked.

" No Ron," Hermione grinned. " You're innocent. You're free."

" I'm free?" he questioned.

Ron hollered out. He ran over to Malfoy's dad.

" You did a great job," Ron smiled holding out his hand.

" Humph," he grumbled. " You cleary are guilty. Fudge is blind and can't see that."

Turning on his heel he disappeared down the hall Crabbe and Goyle trailing behind. Ron stared after him.

" Ron, don't mind him," Harry cheered. " His a sore loser."

Ron turned to Hermione.

" Thank you Hermione," he smiled. " You helped me so much. Now I'm free."

" Well Ron I…

Before she could finish her sentence Ron kissed her.

" Thank you," he winked.

Hermione stood smiling. Ron ran out the doors of the ministry screaming.

" I'm free! I'm free!"

All Ron's three friends and his family came up toward him.

" Ron what are you going to do know?" Harry asked.

" Maybe we should celebrate at school," Hermione smiled.

" I have a better idea,"

* * *

Lamps were made into a circle in the dark forest. Hermione and Harry both stared.

" Ron are you sure about this?" Harry asked. " We shouldn't be out here. You know how mad he still is."

"Remember he tried to kill you so many times," Hermione added.

" I know," Ron frowned. " But I have to do this. It might not bring him back but it'll make him feel better."

Ron laid a bouquet of flowers into the middle of the circle of lights.

" If you can hear me Malfoy. I mean Draco just know I'm sorry. I really mean it."

A glowing mist formed over the circle of lights. Harry pulled Ron back. As the mist came into view it was Malfoy. He looked down at the flowers. Harry and Hermione were ready if Malfoy tried anything funny. Malfoy stared at them with his cold empty eyes. He moved a ghostly hand over the flowers. Looking ahead he stared right at Ron.

" I know you hate me," Ron lowered his head. " But I got those for you. You know to apologize."

Faith stood quiet. She watched this with interest. She was fairly quiet through out the whole trial too.

" Ron is really sorry," Faith added.

Malfoy glared at the muggle. But then looked back down at the red roses. He frowned.

" Well see you around Malfoy," Ron sighed.

Ron turned away with his friends. He knew Malfoy wouldn't be happy to see him but he wanted to give back. Sadly Ron's plan had failed and Malfoy seemed even angrier to him.

" Thank you," came a whisper.

" What?" Ron froze in his spot.

" Do I have to repeat myself," Malfoy snarled.

" No of course not but you did say thank you right?" Ron asked.

Malfoy nodded.

" Well you're welcome," Ron grinned proudly. " It's the least I can do."

Ron again went to turn away. He walked away with his friends. When Malfoy was sure they were gone he cried. Not loud but soft and inaudible. When Ron was at the doors of Hogwarts he stopped.

" What is it Ron?" Hermione asked.

" Nothing I thought I heard crying,"

" Crying?" Harry questioned.

" Yes," he frowned. " Never mind."

* * *

Days went by and things were slowly getting back to normal. Winter passed and so did spring. The day everyone was to go home was nearing. Finally the day came. Trunks were lugged down the stairs and students were about to get on the train.

" So Faith I hear you are going to live with Ron," Harry smiled.

" Yes," she grinned. " I have a family again."

" Hey Ron," Hermione called to him.

" Oh hey,"

" What's wrong?" she asked.

" Nothing I have to do one more thing before I leave," he replied.

" Do you need us to come?" she asked.

" No, I think I better do this alone," he smiled. " Save me a seat?"

" Sure,"

Hermione went to get on the train.

" Where is Ron going?" Harry asked.

" He says he has to do something before he leaves," Hermione remarked.

* * *

The dark forest wasn't too dark and scary in the morning. It seemed quite tranquil. Ron returned back to where he had put the lamps three months ago. The lamps were blown out and the flowers were still there. They were shriveled up and a little dead. Looking around Ron couldn't see Malfoy anywhere.

" Hey Malfoy," Ron shouted.

" Yeah Weasel," a voice sneered.

" Just came to say good bye," he answered.

" What are you my friend now?" he snarled.

" Maybe," Ron grinned. " I just wanted to say good bye before I go home."

" Thanks for rubbing it in," Malfoy sneered.

" Sorry," Ron frowned.

Malfoy's face softened.

" Well, you said you're good bye now go," he ordered. " You'll miss the train."

" I was hoping you say good bye to me too," Ron smiled.

" How about you leave or else I will kill you," Malfoy glared dangerously.

Ron frowned. He then turned and ran out of the forest. Malfoy chuckled to himself. He then looked down at the shriveled up dead roses. It was pretty lonely out in the dark forest. Looking around he scratched the back of his ghostly head.

" Good bye," he whispered into the sky.

Malfoy's image faded out as he disappeared. Ron ran back into the forest where he had forgotten his scarf. The lamps were on and the roses were fresh and new like if just picked. Seeing this Ron smiled.

" I understand Malfoy," he simply stated.

With that Ron ran back out of the forest to catch the train.

* * *

That is the end finally. What did you think about this chapter? I deiced it would be nice if Ron apologized to Malfoy that way. It probably seemed a little sappy but I liked writing it. Please leave reviews.


End file.
